<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stone Cold by TaiChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642985">Stone Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiChan/pseuds/TaiChan'>TaiChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Elves, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Middle Earth, Multi, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Pre-The Hobbit, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiChan/pseuds/TaiChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Innerhalb weniger Stunden ist nichts mehr wie zuvor. Überzeugungen und Träume zerschlagen. Hoffnungen und Wünsche zerstört. Stattdessen bleibt nur die Flucht ins Ungewisse. Erschöpft und verletzt stolpert Nola ausgerechnet dem vermeintlichen Feind in die Arme. Jetzt muss sie sich entscheiden: Hält sie an ihrem Fluchtplan fest oder wagt sie es, zu vertrauen? Zudem gilt es, das Rätsel um den Begriff Amdiriel zu lösen. Und die wichtigste Frage: Wer ist für diesen Albtraum verantwortlich?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vorwort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hallo ihr Lieben,</p><p>Schön, dass ihr euch hierher verirrt habt. Es ist schon einige Zeit her, dass ich selbst geschrieben habe, habe ich mich doch mehr auf das Lesen konzentriert. <br/>Dieses Projekt spukt jetzt schon sehr lange durch meinen Kopf und inzwischen ist die Idee so ausgereift, dass ich auf einen Versuch ankommen lasse. Es fühlt sich tatsächlich ein wenig holprig an, nach so vielen Jahren wieder selbst in die Tasten zu hauen, aber ich merke, wie es von Kapitel zu Kapitel leichter wird. </p><p><br/>Ein paar tapfere Freunde mussten zunächst als Testleser herhalten (Danke an dieser Stelle für eure Opferbereitschaft). Haneko hat sich bereiterklärt, meine Geschichte als Betaleserin zu unterstützen. ^^</p><p><br/>Bisher habe ich nie einen Betaleser gehabt aber ich lerne die Vorzüge davon bereits jetzt zu schätzen. Neben kleinen Anstößen, wenn ich mich mal festgefahren habe, merzt sie die Fehler aus, die mir auch beim 10. Lesen noch durchrutschen und versüßt euch somit hoffentlich das Lesevergnügen. <br/>Zugegeben, ich habe lange mit mir gerungen, ob ich es wirklich wage, eine FF im Tolkien-Fandom zu veröffentlichen, denn ich habe riesigen Respekt vor dem Meister selbst und möchte möglichst vermeiden, dass er allzu sehr im Grab rotiert. Somit versuche ich mich so weit es geht an den Canon zu halten. Dennoch nehme ich mir einige künstlerische Freiheiten raus. Angefangen damit, dass ich Film- und Buchverse ein wenig mischen werde. <br/>Auch bei der Nutzung der elbischen Sprachen werde ich hier und da vermutlich etwas tricksen müssen. Leider ist einfach nicht genug davon überliefert, um eine einwandfreie und fehlerlose Konversation schreiben zu können. </p><p><br/>Aber was wäre eine Mittelerde-FF ohne wenigstens ein bisschen elbisch, nicht wahr? Somit kann es sein, dass ich ab und zu ein paar Quenya Begriffe ins Sindarin einbaue oder dass ich Namen, die aus dem Quenya kommen verwende, weil ich deren Bedeutung mag und sie schön klingen. </p><p>Ich werde es aber möglichst bei gelegentlich eingestreuten elbischen Worten und wenigen Sätzen belassen, um den Lesefluss nicht zu stören. Ich werde versuchen die Sprache so zu verwenden, dass sie sich im Kontext bereits erklärt. Direkte Übersetzungen werden dann jeweils am Kapitelende zu finden sein. Ansonsten werde ich durch kursiv-Schrift verdeutlichen, dass die Elben sich in ihrer eigenen Sprache unterhalten. Diese kann sowohl Sindarin als auch der Silvan-Dialekt der Waldelben sein, die in meiner Story allerdings erst im späteren Verlauf eine größere Rolle spielen werden.</p><p>Sollte es unter euch jemanden geben, der in diesen Sprach-Dingen bewanderter ist als ich und Verbesserungsvorschläge hat, nehme ich dies sehr gerne entgegen. Kommentare und konstruktive Kritik ist ausdrücklich erwünscht. Sollten euch irgendwo grobe Schnitzer auffallen, macht mich bitte drauf aufmerksam, damit ich sie ausbessern kann. </p><p>Hin und wieder werde ich mich am Kapitelende mit der einen oder anderen Anmerkung melden. Insbesondere, wenn Erläuterungen zu gewissen Dingen nötig werden. Ich wähle dafür das Ende, damit der Lesefluss nicht allzu sehr gestört wird. Lediglich etwaige Triggerwarnung, werde ich direkt an den Kapitel-Anfang setzen.</p><p>Einen genauen Update-Rhythmus wird es vermutlich nicht geben, da ich im Berufsleben stark eingespannt bin und mich lieber nicht mit einem festen Post-Plan unter Druck setzen möchte. Es sind aber bereits weitere Kapitel fertig und warten nur auf die Korrektur durch meine Betaleserin. Somit ist zunächst für Nachschub gesorgt. :) </p><p>Dies wird übrigens meine erste Liebesgeschichte. Zumindest im späteren Verlauf. ;) Ihr dürft entsprechend gespannt sein. Ich habe einiges mit den uns gut bekannten Lieblingen aus Mittelerde vor und hoffe, dass euch ein paar meiner eigenen Charaktere ebenso ans Herz wachsen werden. </p><p>Lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit meiner Geschichte.</p><p>Liebe Grüße Tai.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eine kleine Anmerkung noch: Die Story wird ein wenig brauchen, ehe sie Fahrt aufnimmt und wir auf unseren Lieblings-Waldlandkobold treffen. Wenn ihr also nur seinetwegen hier seid, müsst ihr euch leider noch etwas gedulden. ;)</p><p>Auch werde ich im Verlauf der Story vermutlich noch weitere Warnungen oder Tags hinzufügen müssen, damit niemand eine unschöne Überraschung erleben muss. Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel, dass ich gleich im Anschluss hochladen werde. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fire in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wir schreiben das Jahr 2769 D.Z.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sie kamen ohne Vorwarnung. Nichts an diesem ordinären Tag hatte auf ungewöhnliche Vorkommnisse gedeutet. Sie kamen in der Nacht. Wie sie es immer taten. Nola hatte schon oft davon gehört, doch nie hatte sie selbst einen Angriff dieser Bestien erleben müssen. Bis jetzt. Das kleine Dorf, in dem sie lebte, wurde im Schlaf überrascht. Eben war alles noch friedlich und still gewesen, dann brach plötzlich die Hölle los. Hunde bellten, Hühner gackerten aufgeregt in ihren Ställen, Pferde wieherten und traten gegen die Wände ihrer Verschläge. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke verwandelte sich die friedliche Nacht in reines Chaos.</p><p> </p><p>Von all dem Lärm geweckt, fuhr Nola aus dem Schlaf hoch und sah sich mit Schreck geweiteten Augen um. Nur wenige Augenblicke später erschien ihre bereits halb angekleidete Mutter in der Tür. „Zieh dich an, schnell. Und nimm deinen Dolch mit!“ Dann verschwand sie schon wieder, vermutlich um sich ebenfalls fertig anzukleiden. Der Geruch von Rauch drang durch die geschlossenen Fensterläden in ihre Hütte. Das verräterische Knacken und Knistern von Feuer waren zu vernehmen, ebenso wie die ersten Schreie ihrer Nachbarn. Zittrig sprang die junge Frau aus dem Bett und warf sich eine abgetragene braune Tunika, graue Wollhosen und den mehrfach geflickten ebenfalls grauen Umhang über. Kurz erstarrte sie vor Angst, als sie keckerndes Lachen und grunzende Rufe von draußen vernahm. Sie waren ganz nah. „Nola!“, rief ihre Mutter aus dem Wohnraum. „Was brauchst du so lange? Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!“ Sie versuchte, die Angst abzuschütteln und sich wieder auf das hektische Ankleiden zu konzentrieren.</p><p> </p><p>Schnell schlüpfte sie in die abgewetzten braunen Lederstiefel, die dringend eine neue Sohle benötigen würden, dann sah sie sich suchend nach dem Gürtel um, den sie gestern achtlos über einen Stuhl geworfen hatte. In der herrschenden Dunkelheit konnte sie kaum etwas sehen, aber sie wagte es nicht, eine Kerze zu entzünden. Kurzerhand kniete sie sich hin und tastete suchend über den furchigen Dielenboden, bis ihre Finger endlich auf das dünne Leder stießen. Sie band es sich unordentlich um die Taille, während sie gleichzeitig zu dem kleinen Schränkchen neben ihrem Bett eilte. In der Schublade befand sich der Dolch, den sie immer bei sich trug, doch niemals hatte einsetzen müssen. Bis jetzt.</p><p>Schnell steckte sie ihn in den Gürtel und eilte in den Wohnraum. „Mutter?“, flüsterte sie leise, als sie die Gesuchte nicht gleich entdeckte. Sie wagte es trotz des anschwellenden Lärms draußen, zu dem sich nun eindeutiger Kampflärm mischte, nicht lauter zu sprechen.</p><p> </p><p>„Hier.“, kam es von der Hintertür. Ihr Blick folgte der Stimme und fand ihre Mutter an der einen Spaltbreit geöffneten Tür stehen und angestrengt nach draußen blickend. Das flackernde Licht von Flammen zeichnete sich auf dem Holzboden ab und der Rauchgeruch wurde stärker. Nola eilte an die Seite ihrer Mutter, die ihr langes kastanienbraunes Haar zu einem unordentlichen Knoten gebunden hatte und versuchte, einen Blick an ihr vorbei nach draußen zu erhaschen. „Was passiert hier?“, flüsterte sie, die Angst in ihrer Stimme deutlich zu vernehmen. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. „Still jetzt, komm!“, kam die Antwort, ohne dass ihre Mutter sie auch nur ansah.</p><p> </p><p>Im Gegensatz zu Nola, die nervös ihr wirres rotbraunes Haar unter die Kapuze ihres Umhangs stopfte, wirkte sie ganz ruhig und konzentriert. Ganz die Heilerin, die in Notfallsituationen immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte und genau wusste, was zu tun war. In ihrer Hand hielt sie etwas, das im Licht der lodernden Flammen draußen aufblitzte. Ein Schwert, stellte sie erstaunt fest. Eines das sie an ihrer Mutter noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie hatte auch keine Zeit, großartig darüber nachzudenken, denn Maera deutete ihr mit einer herrischen Handbewegung zu folgen. Nola fügte sich, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, und eilte ihrer Mutter hinterher aus der Tür hinaus ins Freie. Das Klirren von Metall, das auf Metall traf, hallte durch die Luft. Offenbar hatten die Männer des Dorfes zu den Waffen gegriffen und versuchten, den Angriff abzuwehren.</p><p> </p><p>Doch ihre Mutter schien sich nicht in das Kampfgetümmel stürzen zu wollen. Die etwas abgelegenere Lage ihrer Hütte kam ihnen zugute, denn scheinbar war der Feind noch nicht bis hierher vorgerückt.  Sie hielten sich in den Schatten des Hauses und eilten auf die Bäume des ans Dorf grenzenden Waldes zu. Ein schrilles Kreischen ließ Nola erschrocken in ihren Schritten innehalten und sich panisch umschauen. Doch noch ehe sie sehen konnte, wer diesen grausamen Todesschrei von sich gegeben hatte, denn nichts anderes konnte das gewesen sein, wurde sie am Arm gepackt und weiter gezerrt. Nun stieß sie ihrerseits ein verängstigtes und überraschtes Quietschen aus. Es war reines Glück, dass ihre Kehle wie zugeschnürt war, sonst wäre es wohl ein ausgewachsener Schreckensschrei gewesen. „Nola!“, zischte ihre Mutter sie an. „Komm jetzt!“ Mit dem sicheren Gefühl, dass ihr Herz ihr jeden Moment aus der Brust springen müsse, stolperte Nola erneut hinter ihrer Mutter her. „Wir können nicht stehen bleiben.“, zischte ihre Mutter ihr zu. „Wir müssen fliehen, solange wir die Möglichkeit dazu haben.“</p><p> </p><p>Und wer, wenn nicht ihre Mutter wusste, wie die Dinge in solchen Situationen liefen. Man sah es ihr nicht an, doch sie hatte bereits 98 Jahre auf Arda gelebt und so einige Krisen überstanden. Oft hatte sie Nola von ihrer Zeit mit den Waldläufern des Nordens erzählt und so manches Mal hatte das damals noch junge Mädchen Gänsehaut dabei bekommen. Wie froh war sie gewesen, dass ihre Mutter, kaum dass sie von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, entschieden hatte sesshaft zu werden. Denn auch wenn Nola äußerlich eindeutig die Tochter ihrer Mutter war, hatte sie doch nie die manchmal herrische und kriegerische Art der Älteren an den Tag gelegt. Sie war eher von sanftem Gemüt und der Natur um sich herum weitaus mehr zugetan als dem Kampf.</p><p> </p><p>Die Schreie hinter ihnen wurden lauter und immer wieder ertönte das grausame Lachen schwarzer Kreaturen, deren unförmige Gestalten sich dunkel vor den in Flammen stehenden Häusern abhoben. Immer wieder warf Nola ängstliche Blicke über ihre Schulter, während sie weiter auf den Waldrand zu stolperte. Doch plötzlich blieb ihre Mutter abrupt stehen und Nola stieß unsanft mit ihrem Rücken zusammen. „Was…?“ Der Rest ihrer Frage blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als sie sah, dass eines dieser Monster direkt in ihren Fluchtweg getreten war. Die gelben Augen funkelten vor Vergnügen, die rissigen Lippen waren zu einem bizarren Grinsen verzogen und entblößten ein krummes und lückenhaftes Gebiss. „Was haben wir denn hier?“, erklang eine seltsam verzerrte Stimme. „Glaubt ihr Menschlein etwa, uns entkommen zu können?“ Während Nola den Ork, denn um nichts anderes konnte es sich bei dem missgestalteten Wesen vor ihnen handeln, aus Schreck geweiteten Augen anstarrte, handelte Maera. Blitzschnell hatte sie ihr Schwert gehoben und versuchte Nola von der Bestie abzuschirmen. „Verschwinde oder du wirst es bereuen!“, erklang die kühle und beherrschte Stimme ihrer Mutter.</p><p> </p><p>Nola spürte allmählich, wie ihr schwummrig wurde. Vor Schreck hatte sie den Atem angehalten, wie sie jetzt erst bemerkte. Wie gelähmt stand sie da. Ihr kam nicht mal der Gedanke ihren eigenen Dolch zu ziehen. Die Angst hatte sie so fest im Griff, dass sie nicht einen Finger rühren konnte. Nicht mal, wenn ihr Leben davon abhing. Und das tat es ganz offensichtlich. Dennoch konnte sie nicht anders als die Kraft, die ihre Mutter vor ihr ausstrahlte zu bewundern. Sie machte keinerlei Anstalten ängstlich zurückzuweichen oder wie einige andere Frauen des Dorfes panisch um Hilfe zu schreien. Das schien auch ihrem Gegner zu imponieren, sofern dies bei den Geschöpfen Morgoth’s überhaupt möglich war.</p><p>„Ein kämpferisches Weib. Das mag ich.“, höhnte der Ork und hob ein schartiges Schwert, mit dem er ohne weitere Umschweife nach ihrer Mutter schlug. „Das werde ich dir austreiben.“, fügte er mit einem schnarrenden Geräusch, das wohl ein Lachen sein sollte, hinzu. Maera wehrte den Schlag mit dem eigenen Schwert ab. Nola schrie erschrocken auf, als die Klingen aufeinanderprallten. Endlich löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Der Blick des Orks zuckte daraufhin zu ihr. „Keine Sorge, um dich kümmere ich mich…“, mitten im Satz wurden seine Worte von einem gurgelnden Geräusch erstickt. Die gelben Augen weiteten sich, dann wurde sein Blick starr und er fiel wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden. Allerdings hatte das kleine Scharmützel zusammen mit Nolas Schrei mehr der dunklen Kreaturen angelockt, die nun in ihre Richtung kamen.</p><p> </p><p>„Zu den Ställen! Lauf!“, sagte Maera. Und als Nola zögerte, versetzte sie ihr einen Stoß und schrie nun: „Lauf, Nola! Jetzt!“ Nola wollte widersprechen, wollte an der Seite ihrer Mutter bleiben, doch die ersten Geschöpfe Mordors waren bereits viel zu nah und so tat sie wie ihr geheißen. Sie rannte. Völlig kopflos und so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen, rannte sie auf den kleinen Stall zu, an dessen Dach bereits die ersten Flammen leckten.</p><p>Panisch sah sie zurück zu ihrer Mutter, die sich wacker gegen die Orks schlug. Das Blut der Númenorer zeigte sich nun deutlich in der hochgewachsenen Frau, die ihren Feinden erbittert Paroli bot. Wäre die Situation nicht so gefährlich gewesen, hätte Nola sich vielleicht die Zeit genommen zu bewundern wie behände und grazil ihre Mutter sich unter ihren Gegnern bewegte. Wie gezielt und tödlich sie ihre Klinge führte, die im Schein der Feuer inzwischen feucht glänzte. Als Angehörige des Volkes der Dúnedain war sie mehr, als in der Lage sich zu verteidigen. Im Gegensatz zu Nola, die sich nie groß für Kampfkunst interessiert hatte und sich lediglich mühsam ein paar Grundlagen angeeignet hatte. Und das auch nur, weil ihre Mutter darauf bestanden hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Sie stellte sich nicht ungeschickt an, sie hatte lediglich keine Lust dazu gehabt. Auch wenn zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihr nur 23 Jahre lagen, hatte sich Nola ihr kindliches Ich bewahrt. Während Maera immer klug und überlegt handelte, steuerten Impulsivität und Emotionen oft das Handeln ihrer Tochter. So kam es nicht selten zum Streit zwischen den beiden und statt sich zu fügen, wurde Nola oft bockig und verzog sich in den Wald, statt zu tun, was von ihr verlangt wurde. Etwas, das sie nun bitter bereute. Hätte sie etwas weniger Zeit in den Wäldern verbracht, um der Natur zu lauschen oder zu lesen, und stattdessen mehr Zeit dem Studium im Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen sowie mit dem Schwert gewidmet, müsste sie sich jetzt nicht wie ein hilfloses Kaninchen in der Falle fühlen.</p><p> </p><p>Gehetzt huschte der Blick ihrer graugrünen Augen über die Umgebung. Überall machte sie dunkle, missgestaltete Schatten aus, doch bisher schien keine von ihnen Notiz von ihr genommen zu haben. Viel mehr waren sie damit beschäftigt, die Bewohner des Dorfes abzuschlachten oder mit Fackeln und brennenden Pfeilen die Häuser niederzubrennen. Ungewollt traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Auch wenn sie immer mehr eine Einzelgängerin gewesen war, tat es ihr um ihre Nachbarn leid. Sie hatte schon oft Menschen sterben sehen und oftmals in weit jüngeren Jahren, als sie selbst zählte, doch nie waren diese Tode durch Mord verursacht worden. Immer waren es Krankheit, Unfälle oder einfach das Alter gewesen. Etwas das die Erben Númenors erst so viel später einholen würde als gewöhnliche Menschen.</p><p> </p><p>Nola konnte schon immer schlecht mit dem Tod umgehen, weshalb sie nicht traurig um den eher sporadischen Kontakt mit den anderen Dorfbewohnern war. Immerhin hatte sie sich nie einsam gefühlt. Die Tiere und Bäume des Waldes, sowie ihre Mutter und die gelegentlich auf ihren Wanderungen durchs Dorf kommenden Waldläufer mit ihren spannenden Geschichten, waren ihr Gesellschaft genug gewesen.</p><p>Doch egal wie gut oder schlecht sie ihre Nachbarn kannte, sie trauerte um jeden einzelnen, der unter schartigen Schwertern und verbogenen Äxten seinen Tod fand. Sie waren nicht hilflos und nicht unbewaffnet, doch waren sie überrascht worden und zudem in der absoluten Unterzahl. Selbst Frauen und Alte griffen zu allem, was auch nur im Entferntesten an eine Waffe erinnerte, um ihren Männern beizustehen und ihre Kinder zu schützen. Damit zögerten sie das Unvermeidliche jedoch lediglich hinaus.</p><p>Mühsam schüttelte sie die Trauer und die lähmenden Gedanken ab. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich ihren Sorgen hinzugeben. Sie musste handeln, wenn sie nicht ebenfalls in dieser Nacht ihr Leben aushauchen wollte.</p><p> </p><p>Mit fahrigen Fingern nestelte sie an dem Riegel der Stalltür herum. Erst im dritten Anlauf gelang es ihr, den Riegel zu heben und die Stalltür aufzustoßen. Von drinnen schallte ihr aufgeregtes Wiehern entgegen. Schnell eilte sie zu den einzelnen Verschlägen, um die Türen zu öffnen. Drei der Tiere ließ sie frei. Sie waren bereits alt und teilweise zu dünn, um einen Menschen zu tragen. Sie galoppierten in blinder Panik aus dem Gebäude und trampelten auf ihrer wilden Flucht einen der Orks nieder, der wohl doch auf Nola aufmerksam geworden war.</p><p> </p><p>Angespannt beobachtete sie, ob sich das Biest noch einmal regte, doch nichts geschah. Also eilte sie zu den zwei verbliebenen, etwas kräftigeren Tieren und versuchte, beruhigend auf sie einzureden. Mit mäßigem Erfolg. Beide Tiere rollten mit den Augen und warfen die Köpfe auf und ab. Als Fluchttiere drängte sie alles dazu, von diesem Ort zu verschwinden. Ein lauter werdendes Knistern von oben sagte ihr, dass das Dach nun endgültig Feuer gefangen hatte. Ihr würde also nicht viel Zeit blieben. Normalerweise konnte Nola gut mit Tieren umgehen. Das konnte sie schon als kleines Kind. Unter ihnen fühlte sie sich oft besser verstanden als unter den meisten Menschen. Doch jetzt war sie selbst viel zu verängstigt, um auch nur ansatzweise so etwas wie Ruhe ausstrahlen zu können. Die sensiblen Tiere spürten das natürlich und dachten gar nicht daran, sich zu beruhigen.</p><p> </p><p>Kurzerhand packte Nola beide Tiere am Schopf und zerrte sie in die Stallgasse, während sie weiter mit Engelszungen auf sie einredete. Sie hatte keine Zeit, nach Stricken oder Zaumzeug zu suchen, es müsste so gehen. Auch wenn ihr bei dem Gedanken auf dem blanken Pferderücken davon galoppieren zu müssen, ganz schlecht wurde. Die Pferde im Dorf waren für die Arbeit gedacht. Sie zogen Kutschen, Holz oder den Pflug, aber sie wurden selten geritten. Somit war Nola keine besonders gute Reiterin. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mutter. Sie konnte also nur hoffen, sich nicht das Genick zu brechen, wenn sie endlich aufbrachen.</p><p> </p><p>Sie hatte fast den Ausgang erreicht, als ihr jemand in den Weg trat. Erschrocken ließ sie eins der Pferde los und zog ihren Dolch, doch es war nur ihre Mutter, von deren fein geschwungener Schwertklinge schwarzes Blut tropfte. Sie selbst schien nur ein paar Kratzer abbekommen zu haben, denn die Flecken auf ihrer Kleidung waren ebenfalls überwiegend pechschwarz. Das kastanienbraune Haar, teilweise von den ersten grauen Strähnen durchzogen, hatte sich zum Teil aus dem Knoten gelöst, der sie bändigen sollte, und hing ihr wirr ins Gesicht. „Wir…“, begann sie, doch der angefangene Satz wurde von einem leisen Keuchen unterbrochen, als ein Ruck durch den Körper der Dúnadan ging. Ein erstaunter Ausdruck trat in die Augen ihrer Mutter, dann fiel sie wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte nach vorn und schlug, ohne auch nur den Versuch sich abzufangen, hart auf dem Boden auf. „Mutter!“, schrie Nola. Vergessen waren die Pferde. Sie ließ reflexartig auch das andere Tier los und rannte zu ihrer am Boden liegenden Mutter. Die Pferde stürmten neben ihr her und schließlich an ihr vorbei ins Freie und davon, während Nola hart auf die Knie fiel und die Hände nach Maera ausstreckte. „Mutter?“, flüsterte sie panisch. Sie rüttelte an ihren Schultern. „Mutter, bitte sag doch was!“ Ein leises Stöhnen war jedoch die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam.</p><p> </p><p>Ihre Augen suchten nach dem Grund des Sturzes ihrer Mutter und fanden ihn in Form eines Pfeiles, der zwischen ihren Schulterblättern steckte. „Nein…“, hauchte sie voller Entsetzen. Wie erstarrt blickte sie auf das Geschoss, das hier so fehl am Platze wirkte. Es war aus feinem Holz gearbeitet und hell befiedert. Er wirkte beinahe filigran und schön, so gar nicht wie etwas, das ein Ork erschaffen würde. Das alles wirkte so surreal. Mühsam versuchte sie, den reglosen Körper zu drehen, dabei beschwörend auf ihre Mutter einflüsternd, doch es kam keine Antwort. Als es Nola endlich gelang sie, auf die Seite zu drehen, starrte sie in ziellos umher huschenden grauen Augen. Es schien, als könne Maera ihren Blick nicht fokussieren.</p><p> </p><p>„Mutter…“, hauchte sie erneut. „Bitte…Bitte sag doch etwas.“, flüsterte sie verzweifelt. Endlich schien ihre Mutter sie zu erkennen. Ihr Blick ruhte nun auf Nolas tränenverschmierten Gesicht. Maeras Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln. „Am…Amd…“, ein Husten schüttelte den schlaff in den Armen ihrer Tochter liegenden Köper. Blut trat über ihre Lippen und jeder Atemzug wurde nun von einem röchelnden Geräusch begleitet. „Ich verstehe nicht…“ Nola wagte es nicht, laut zu sprechen. Beinahe als hätte sie Angst die sterbende Frau in ihren Armen zu erschrecken. Das Lächeln auf Maeras Lippen war zu einer gequälten Grimasse geworden. Dennoch versuchte sie es nach einem rasselnden Atemzug erneut: „Amdi…riel…Amdiriel…du musst…“ Erneutes Husten, Maeras Blick verlor erneut den Fokus und schließlich schienen sie gar nichts mehr zu sehen. „Nein…Mutter nein…! Sag mir was du meinst. Wer ist das? Was muss ich?“ Es kam keine Antwort.</p><p> </p><p>Voller Verzweiflung schüttelte sie den leblosen Körper in ihren Armen, während ihr frische Tränen in die Augen schossen. „Mutter, nein…“, wiederholte sie wie ein Mantra. Als könnte allein ihr Wille, ihr Betteln und Flehen ihre Mutter zurückbringen. Eine unbändige Trauer erfasste sie. Das konnte nicht sein. Nicht die starke, unverwüstliche Maera. Was war hier bloß los? Das musste ein schrecklicher Albtraum sein. Ja, anders konnte es nicht sein. Sie musste sich nur stark genug wünschen aufzuwachen, dann würde sie gleich in ihrem Bett aufschrecken und alles wäre wieder beim Alten.</p><p> </p><p>Mutter und Tochter würden sich beim Frühstück wieder streiten, weil Nola lieber durch den Wald wandern wollte, als den Schwertkampf zu üben. Oder die Jüngere würde überlegen mal wieder den Markt in Thal zu besuchen, der einige Tagesreisen entfernt lag und versuchen ihre Mutter dazu zu überreden sie zu begleiten. Möglicherweise würde Nola auch einfach einer der vielen Geschichten lauschen, die ihre Mutter zu erzählen hatte. Maera hatte oft von ihrer Zeit bei den Dúnedain erzählte, während sie gemeinsam ihre abgetragene Kleidung ausbesserten oder das Abendessen vorbereiteten. Von all den Abenteuern, die sie bestritten und überstanden hatte. Und all die Kämpfe wären wieder nichts anderes als Erzählungen. Vergangenes. Unendlich weit entfernt und sicher niemals etwas, was sie selbst erleben musste.</p><p> </p><p>Doch so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte, sie wachte einfach nicht auf. Das Knirschen von Schritten vor dem Stall ließ sie hochfahren. Sie war so von ihrer Trauer geblendet gewesen, dass sie ihrer Umgebung überhaupt keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt hatte. Oh, wie würde Maera sie dafür schelten. Sicher würde sie sich eine ziemliche Strafpredigt anhören können, wenn sie ihrer Mutter gleich an den Ort folgte, an den sie ihr vorausgegangen war. Wo auch immer dieser sich befand. Dennoch hatte der Gedanke, ihre Mutter dort wiederzusehen, etwas Tröstliches. Ihr tränenverschleierter Blick versuchte, den dichter werdenden Rauch zu durchdringen und zu erkennen, wer da auf sie zutrat. Es war eine hochgewachsene Gestalt.</p><p> </p><p>Ein in dunkle Kleidung gehüllter Mann mit langem braunem Haar, welches er ordentlich aus dem Gesicht geflochten trug. In der Hand hielt er einen Bogen. Sein Gesicht war ebenmäßig und makellos, im Licht der sich ausbreitenden Flammen wirkte es geradezu strahlend.</p><p>Dieser Fremde musste so ziemlich der schönste Mann sein, den sie jemals gesehen hatte. Oder er wäre es gewesen, wäre da nicht das grausame Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und die eisige Kälte in seinen dunklen Augen. Langsam hob er eine Hand und griff in den Köcher auf seinem Rücken, um einen der daraus hervorragenden Pfeile hinauszuziehen. Er war von derselben Machart wie der, der ihre Mutter getötet hatte, wie sie mit Schrecken erkannte. Langsam legte er ihn auf die Sehne, sie dabei nicht aus den Augen lassend.</p><p> </p><p>Nola konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihn anzustarren. Ungläubig, nicht verstehend. Der reglose Körper ihrer Mutter glitt ihr aus dem schwach werdenden Griff und sank zurück in die Bauchlage, in die der Pfeil in ihrem Rücken sie gezwungen hatte.</p><p>Hinter ihn trat ein weiterer Mann. Ebenfalls dunkel gekleidet und ebenfalls von makelloser Schönheit. Dieser hatte langes schwarzes Haar, das glatt über seine Schultern fiel und helle Augen. Die Farbe, konnte sie nicht genau ausmachen, aber die Ausdruckslosigkeit darin konnte sie deutlich erkennen, als sein Blick sie wie beiläufig streifte. Als wäre sie es nicht wert sie genauer zu betrachten. In der Hand hielt er ein gebogenes Schwert, von dem frisches Blut tropfte. Blut, das nicht schwarz war, wie das der Orks. Es war rot wie das der Menschen. „Ihr…Ihr seid…“, begann sie heiser flüsternd, doch ein Knacken, das von oben erklang, unterbrach sie. Es folgte ein lautes Krachen und kurz darauf wurde sie rücklings zu Boden geworfen. Schmerz explodierte sowohl in ihrem linken Bein als auch in ihrem Kopf. Sie sah Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen und war für einen Moment kaum in der Lage auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.</p><p> </p><p>Ihr getrübter Geist konnte nicht wirklich einordnen, was gerade passiert war. Sie spürte nur das erdrückende Gewicht auf ihrem Bein und die sengende Hitze, die durch ihre Hose in ihr Fleisch drang. Der beißende Schmerz nahm ihr den Atem. Zudem hatte sie sich bei ihrem Sturz den Kopf hart an der Tür angeschlagen und langsam, aber sicher wurde ihr Sichtfeld immer kleiner. Mühsam wurde sie sich darüber klar, dass das Dach den Flammen nachgegeben und eingestürzt sein musste. Offenbar hatte einer der glimmenden Balken sie getroffen und zu Boden geworfen. Sie kämpfte noch einen Moment um ihr Bewusstsein, suchte mit dem Blick die bedrohlichen Gestalten vor dem Stall, denen sie nun noch schutzloser ausgeliefert war. Der Dolch war ihr aus der Hand gefallen und selbst wenn sie ihn hätte erreichen können, waren Pfeil und Bogen ihm doch weit überlegen. Der Mann mit dem Bogen hatte diesen jedoch inzwischen gesenkt und warf einen beinahe mitleidigen Blick auf sie. Er sagte etwas zu ihr, was sie nicht verstand, dann wandte er sich ab und deutete seinem dunkelhaarigen Kameraden ihm zu folgen.</p><p> </p><p>Ihr verwirrter Verstand wunderte sich noch über die wohltönende Stimme des Mannes. Wie konnte jemand, der so grausame Taten, wie Mord vollbrachte, so eine schöne Stimme haben? Ihr verschwommener Blick folgte den beiden und das Letzte, was sie sah, ehe ihr die Sinne vollkommen schwanden, war das linke Ohr des Mörders. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erneut voller Entsetzen. Unglaube und eine schreckliche Erkenntnis waren das letzte, was ihren Geist erfüllte, bevor um sie herum alles schwarz wurde. Dies war nicht das Ohr eines Menschen. Es war das Ohr eines Elben.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bad Suspicions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Der auffrischende Wind zerrte sachte an ihrem langen rotbraunen Haar, packte einzelne Strähnen, warf sie auf und ab und pustete sie ihrer Besitzerin letztendlich ins Gesicht, wo sie ihr die Sicht auf das Buch in ihren Händen versperrten. Schmunzelnd strich Nola sie wieder hinter ihre Ohren und zog die Kapuze ihres Umhangs über den Kopf, um ihre wilde Mähne wenigstens etwas zu bändigen und die empfindlichen Ohren vor dem kühlen Wind zu schützen. Sie hätte wirklich daran denken sollen ihre Haare zusammenzubinden, ehe sie sich in den Wald aufgemacht hatte. Da die Natur sie nun bereits erfolgreich aus ihrer Fantasiewelt geholt hatte, schlug sie das Buch zu und schloss die mandelförmigen graugrünen Augen für einen Moment. Die Nase hob sie in den Wind, der den Geruch des Frühlings herantrug. Die ersten Boten, in Form von frischen Knospen an Bäumen und Büschen und kleinen Blüten, die sich in Richtung der Sonne reckten, zeugten davon, dass der Winter bald gebrochen sein würde.</p><p> </p><p>Doch noch waren die Nächte kalt und die Winde frisch. Trotzdem zog es die junge Tagträumerin schon seit den ersten wärmeren Tagen wieder regelmäßig in die Natur. Insbesondere in den Wald, auch wenn sie genau genommen gar nicht hier sein sollte. Ihre Mutter hatte sie schon oft gewarnt, dass sie den Wald besser meiden sollte. Am besten sollte sie ihn gar nicht betreten, aber da Nola auf diesem Ohr taub war, hatte ihre Mutter sich irgendwann darauf beschränkt sie zu ermahnen nicht weiter als ein paar Schritte hineinzugehen. ‚Der Elbenkönig schätzt es nicht, wenn man in sein Reich eindringt‘, predigte Maera immer wieder. Er könne durchaus ungehalten reagieren und empfindliche Strafen aussprechen. Doch Nola war da ganz unbedacht. Immerhin belästigte sie den hohen Herren ja nicht direkt, nur weil sie die Natur genoss und in die Bäume kletterte, um dort ein wenig zu lesen.  Hier hatte sie ihre Ruhe und war nicht den Blicken anderer ausgesetzt.</p><p> </p><p>Obwohl Nola eine relative Einzelgängerin war, war es nicht so, als würden die anderen Dorfbewohner sie übersehen. Im Falle der männlichen Bevölkerung traf eher das Gegenteil zu. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht sonderlich zugehörig. Um sich mit der Dorfjugend abzugeben, war die junge Frau eindeutig zu alt, in den Augen der Dorfältesten wiederum war sie immer noch grün hinter den Ohren und dazwischen gab es nicht viel. Somit blieb sie lieber für sich, wenn die Aufgaben des Tages erledigt waren. Hier zwischen den Bäumen konnte Nola sich in ferne Welten träumen, von ihnen lesen oder sich selbst kleine Abenteuer und Geschichten ausdenken. Einmal hatte sie, entgegen aller Warnungen ihrer Mutter, sogar versucht der alten Waldstraße etwas tiefer in den Wald hinein zu folgen. Doch als ein umgestürzter Baum die junge Abenteurerin am Weitergehen hinderte und sie somit ins Unterholz auswich, hatte sie sich schnell hoffnungslos verlaufen. Nola hatte damals beinahe nicht mehr hinausgefunden und war einer ausgewachsenen Panik nahe gewesen.</p><p> </p><p>Das war inzwischen viele Jahre her und ihr Ziel war es eigentlich gewesen, einen der sagenumwobenen Elben mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Nola hatte so viele Geschichten von ihnen gehört. Davon wie schön und weise sie waren, wie geschickt im Kampf und bei der Jagd und wie sehr sie im Einklang mit der Natur lebten. Sie hätte alles dafür gegeben nur ein einziges Mal einen von ihnen zu treffen. Doch ihre Mutter hatte ihr schnell klar gemacht, dass die Freude über ein solches Treffen vermutlich nicht auf beiden Seiten zu finden wäre. So viel Gutes Maera ihrer Tochter auch über die Elben erzählt hatte, so hatte sie Nola auch davor gewarnt die Waldelben des Düsterwaldes, wie man den großen Grünwald inzwischen nannte, zu verärgern.</p><p> </p><p>Seitdem sich die Schatten vom Süden des Waldes immer weiter in den Norden ausbreiteten, hatten die Elben sich zurückgezogen und die Grenzen wurden nun noch stärker bewacht. Eindringlinge waren nicht gern gesehen und es bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, in den Verliesen des Elbenkönigs zu landen, wurde man dabei erwischt, wie man unbefugt sein Reich betrat. Das hatte ihre Mutter ihr zumindest immer einreden wollen. So richtig glauben konnte der junge Wildfang das damals nicht. Sie hielt es eher für eine der Gruselgeschichten, die Eltern sich ausdachten, damit ihre Kinder nicht zu weit wegliefen.</p><p> </p><p>Trotzdem, ihr kleines Abenteuer, das gut und gerne auch hätte tödlich enden können, hatte sie definitiv von ihrer Waghalsigkeit geheilt. Besser als jede Warnung ihrer Mutter es gekonnt hätte. Es war reines Glück gewesen, dass das junge Mädchen schließlich doch noch den Weg hinausgefunden hatte, indem sie sich daran erinnerte, dass man an Bäumen die Himmelsrichtung ablesen konnte. Eine der Dinge, die sie von den Waldläufern gelernt hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Die Natur in und um den Wald herum hatte sich mit den Jahren immer mehr verändert. Die Tiere waren zum Teil bösartig und einem Rudel Wölfe kam man als einzelner Mensch nicht bei. Es war damals reines Glück gewesen, dass Nola nicht in eines oder mehrere dieser Tiere hineingestolpert war. Vermutlich hätten die Biester sie ausgelacht, wenn sie verzweifelt mit ihrem Dolch vor ihrer Nase herum gewedelt hätte. Dieser war zwar zweifelsfrei eine wunderschöne Waffe aber nicht wirklich für den Kampf auf Leben und Tod mit einem Rudel wilder Tiere gedacht. Es war ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter gewesen. Maera behauptete, dass ihr Vater ihn extra für seine Tochter hatte anfertigen lassen. Leider hatte er ihn Nola nicht selbst geben können. Es war ein filigranes Stück nach elbischer Machart und mit einer feinen Gravur am Schaft in elbischer Schrift.</p><p> </p><p>Nola konnte es nicht lesen und ihre Mutter behauptete, sie könnte es ebenfalls nicht genau entziffern. Sie meinte, es wäre vermutlich in einer der alten Elbensprachen, die man heutzutage nicht mehr verwendete geschrieben und diese würden lediglich die Ältesten des schönen Volks noch beherrschen.</p><p> </p><p>Warum ihr Vater dann ausgerechnet diese Sprache verwendet hatte, war Nola ein Rätsel. Wie überhaupt alles was ihren Vater anging. Sie hatte ihn nie kennengelernt, war er doch bereits vor ihrer Geburt verstorben und ihre Mutter sprach nie viel über ihn. Alles, was die junge Frau wusste, war dass er ein einigermaßen wohlhabender Kaufmann namens Maethor gewesen war.</p><p>Immer wenn Nola es wagte, nach mehr Details zu fragen, hatte sich der Blick der älteren Frau verdunkelt. Sie sagte, es schmerze sie zu sehr darüber zu reden. So ließ Nola es meist auf sich beruhen. Sicher hatte ihre Mutter ihn sehr geliebt, also war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sein Verlust sie so sehr schmerzte. Nicht ohne Grund hatte Maera nie einen anderen Mann geheiratet. Sie hatte es immer vorgezogen, mit Nola allein zu bleiben.</p><p> </p><p>Ein Rascheln in der Nähe weckte schließlich die Aufmerksamkeit der Tagträumerin und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie öffnete die Augen und ließ ihren Blick suchend durch die dichten Baumreihen gleiten. Trotz all der Geschichten hoffte sie noch immer, irgendwann mal einen leibhaftigen Elben zu sehen, egal wie unwahrscheinlich das war. Insbesondere so weit am äußeren Rand des Waldes. Aber Nola wurde auch diesmal enttäuscht. Ein Ast knackte und als ihre Augen den Verursacher der Geräusche entdeckte, war es weder Mensch noch Elb. Den aufmerksamen Blick in ihre Richtung gerichtet und die Nase in den Wind gestreckt, stand ein Hirsch im Unterholz. Allerdings kein gewöhnlicher. Ein so schönes Tier hatte Nola noch nie zuvor gesehen. Es war hochgewachsen, hatte dunkle, kluge Augen und ein prächtiges Geweih. Doch das Auffälligste an ihm war wohl die rein weiße Farbe seines Fells.</p><p> </p><p>Der jungen Frau klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Das würde ihr niemand im Dorf glauben. Vor Ehrfurcht wagte sie es kaum zu atmen aus Sorge, damit das majestätische Tier zu verschreckte, das sich ihrer Anwesenheit wohl bewusst zu sein schien. Zumindest wandte es den Blick eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nicht von ihr ab. Allmählich bekam sie das Gefühl, der Hirsch würde direkt in sie hineinsehen, doch noch ehe ihre Fantasie mit ihr durchgehen konnte, hörte sie ein grunzendes Schnaufen in der Nähe. Gefolgt von einem keckernden Lachen.</p><p>Der Hirsch hob den Kopf und lauschte für einen Moment, dann sprang er mit eleganten Sätzen durchs Unterholz davon. Halb enttäuscht, halb verärgert sah Nola sich nach der Quelle der Störung um, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken. Dennoch war es mit der Stille vorbei. Von überall her nahm sie nun knisternde und knackende Geräusche war, abgehackte Worte durchdrangen den Wald, der nun um sie herum zu verschwimmen begann.</p><p> </p><p>Von einem plötzlichen Schwindel und pochenden Schmerzen hinter den Schläfen erfasst, klammerte Nola sich an den nun schwankenden Baum. Der Boden begann zu beben und zu zittern. Ihr wurde übel und sie versuchte, die gefährlich wankenden Äste zu verlassen und auf sicheren Boden zurückzukehren, doch plötzlich verschwanden diese einfach und sie stürzte mit einem stummen Aufschrei zu Boden.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer rauen Kehle. Nola hatte furchtbaren Durst, ihre Lungen brannten und ihr Kopf schmerzte ebenso wie ihr linkes Bein. Etwas Schweres drückte sie unnachgiebig zu Boden und hinderte sie an größeren Bewegungen. Ihre Lider waren so schwer, als würde etwas sie niederdrücken. Jedenfalls war sie nicht in der Lage ihre Augen zu öffnen. Das Gehör der jungen Frau funktionierte hingegen ausgezeichnet. In der Nähe hörte sie Stimmen. Die meisten verzerrt und durchsetzt von unverständlichen grunzenden Lauten. Doch ganz in ihrer Nähe erklang eine tiefe, melodische Stimme in einer Sprache, die sie weder verstand, noch direkt zuordnen konnte. Nola hatte in ihrem Leben schon einige Fremdsprachen gehört und konnte oft zumindest grob einschätzen, woher derjenige stammte, der sie sprach, doch diese Sprache, mehr einem Singsang gleich, vermochte sie nicht einzuordnen.</p><p> </p><p>„<em>Diese hier lebt noch.</em>“, sagte der hochgewachsene schwarzhaarige Elb, dessen ausdrucksloser Blick auf dem am Boden liegenden Mädchen ruhte. Der Balken, der sie beinahe erschlagen hatte, als er vom Dach gestürzt war, hatte sie halb unter sich begraben. Das Holz war stellenweise schwarz verfärbt, doch die Glut schien erloschen. Ihr Gesicht war mit Ruß und Blut beschmiert, ebenso das wirre, teils verklebte Haar, das wie ein Schleier um ihren Kopf herum lag. „<em>Nicht mehr lange.</em>“, kam die höhnisch klingende Antwort in derselben Sprache. Es war ebenfalls ein Mann, der sprach, doch seine Stimme hatte eine etwas hellere Klangfarbe.</p><p> </p><p>„<em>Wirst du sie töten?</em>“, fragte wieder der Erste. „<em>Wozu? Diese Menschen sind so zerbrechlich. Das wird die Natur schon von allein regeln.“</em>, kam die beinahe belustigt klingende Antwort. „<em>Ich habe ihr ja gleich gesagt, dass der Tod durch einen meiner Pfeile ein gnädigerer gewesen wäre.“ </em>Thalion warf erneut einen Blick auf das Mädchen, das scheinbar bewusstlos da lag. Doch er wusste es besser. Seine grauen Augen hatten das Zucken bemerkt, das durch sie ging, als sie langsam erwachte und versuchte, sich zu rühren. Sein scharfes Gehör hatte ihr Stöhnen gehört, ebenso wie die Beschleunigung ihres Herzschlags, als sie wieder begann ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Das Licht des Lebens war noch stark in ihr.</p><p> </p><p>Ordreth hingegen schien nichts dergleichen zu bemerken. Zumindest warf er nicht einmal einen Blick auf das Mädchen. Für ihn war sie bereits tot. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler sie am Leben zu lassen. Doch Thalion war nicht in der Position, die Entscheidung des anderen infrage zu stellen. Außerdem, auch wenn man es ihm nicht glauben würde, würde er dies laut aussprechen, behagte es ihm keineswegs, unbegründet ein Leben zu nehmen. „<em>Wir sollten allmählich aufbrechen. Sollte der Elbenkönig hiervon erfahren, könnte unser Plan scheitern, noch bevor er begonnen hat.</em>“, wagte er es dennoch zu äußern, was ihm einen giftigen Blick aus den braunen Augen Ordreths einbrachte.</p><p>„<em>Thranduil interessiert sich nur für eins und das ist er selbst. Was außerhalb seiner Grenzen passiert, ist ihm ebenso egal wie die menschliche Rasse als solche. Selbst wenn er von den Überfällen erfährt, er wird nichts dagegen unternehmen.</em>“, kam es kühl von dem braunhaarigen Elb, der sich nun ruckartig abwandte.</p><p> </p><p>„Hey ihr Orkmaden! Seht zu, dass ihr alles von Wert einsammelt, damit wir von hier verschwinden können, ehe das Tageslicht eure hässlichen Visagen zu sehen kriegt!“, rief er, nun in die gemeine Sprache wechselnd, die auch Nola nur allzu gut verstand.</p><p>Thalion hatte den Blick gesenkt und machte sich bereit, seinem Herrn zu folgen, der sich aufmachte dem dunklen Gezücht Beine zu machen. Denn auch wenn Ordreth gerade noch vehement behauptet hatte, Thranduil wäre kein ernst zu nehmendes Problem für ihre Unternehmung, war es dennoch nicht klug vorzeitig entdeckt zu werden. Ihr Meister wäre sicher nicht glücklich, wenn seine Pläne enttarnt würden, noch bevor sie die ersten Früchte trugen und keiner von ihnen wollte ernsthaft seinen Zorn auf sich ziehen.</p><p> </p><p>Noch einmal betrachtete er das am Boden liegende Mädchen. Unweit von ihr lag ein Dolch, eindeutig von Elbenhand geschmiedet. Er bückte sich, hob ihn auf und betrachtete ihn kurz. Die Inschrift auf dem Schaft der kleinen Waffe war in seiner Sprache gehalten. Die Bedeutung ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln. War das der Name des Mädchens? Wenn ja, war es eine traurige Ironie, dass sie jetzt wohl keinerlei Hoffnung mehr haben würde. Nicht nachdem, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Thalion warf einen kurzen Blick nach draußen, ehe er den Dolch wieder neben das Mädchen legte. Ordreth war nicht zu sehen und die Orks achteten nicht auf den zweiten Elb, der eh nicht viel zu sagen hatte. Der Dolch wäre kein großer Verlust für den Meister, aber er gäbe dem Mädchen immerhin die Chance ihr Leiden selbst vorzeitig zu beenden, sollte dies ihr Wunsch sein. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob er sich und eilte aus dem Stall, um sich wieder an Ordreths Seite zu begeben. Je schneller sie diesen Ort verließen, umso besser.</p><p> </p><p>Nola hatte derweil versucht, so flach wie möglich zu atmen und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie erwacht war. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und Panik drohte sie zu übermannen, als all die Erinnerungen nach und nach wieder auf sie einprasselten. Je klarer ihr Geist wurde, desto klarer sah sie die Bilder der letzten Stunde vor sich. Sie war nicht im Wald gewesen. Sie war um ihr Leben gerannt. Die Begegnung mit dem weißen Hirsch war nichts anderes als ein Traum gewesen. Ein schöner, wenn auch sehr merkwürdiger Traum. Doch in der Realität gab es nichts Schönes mehr. Ihre Mutter war tot und die Tatsache, dass ein Elb diesen verursacht hatte, machte es nur noch schlimmer. Ausgerechnet ein Elb? Elben waren die Helden ihrer Kindheit. Sie sollten rein, schön und gut sein und keine Mörder. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Sie waren zu zweit unter all diesen Bestien gewesen und doch hatte keine der Kreaturen sie angegriffen. Demnach mussten die Elben mit den Orks unter einer Decke stecken, doch wie war das möglich? Orks und Elben waren erklärte Todfeinde. Sie arbeiteten nicht zusammen, sie töteten sich gegenseitig, wann immer sie sich begegneten.</p><p> </p><p>Während sich die Gedanken der erschöpften jungen Frau überschlugen, lauschte sie den melodischen Stimmen der beiden Männer, die sich noch immer in ihrer Nähe befanden. Es mussten die beiden Elben sein, denn die Orks verständigten sich meist in abgehackten Lauten und Bruchstücken sämtlicher Sprachen, die sie je aufgeschnappt hatten. Das ganze Gegenteil von der melodischen Sprache, die die beiden Fremden sprachen. Inzwischen hatte Nola eine ziemlich sichere Vorstellung davon, welche Sprache die beiden nutzten. Es musste Sindarin sein.</p><p> </p><p>Und damit war auch klar, warum die junge Frau kaum ein Wort verstand. Es war für sie nie von Nöten gewesen die Elbensprache zu lernen, würde sie doch vermutlich eh nie einem leibhaftigen Elb begegnen. Dennoch hatte sie ihre Mutter hin und wieder angebettelt ihr wenigstens ein paar Worte beizubringen. Hier in der Gegend waren die wenigsten Leute gebildet genug, um zu lesen und zu schreiben, geschweige denn die hohe Sprache des schönen Volks zu lernen. Ihre Mutter war die Einzige weit und breit, die sie beherrschte, doch war sie nicht wirklich dazu bereit gewesen, es Nola beizubringen. ´Wozu deine Zeit mit etwas so unnötigem verschwenden?´, hatte Maera sie immer gefragt. ´Nutze sie lieber für sinnvolle Dinge. Die Elben ziehen sich immer mehr zurück, schon bald werden sie ganz verschwunden sein. Mit wem willst du dich dann in ihrer Sprache unterhalten?´ So oder so ähnlich hatten ihre Diskussionen immer geendet.</p><p> </p><p>Doch trotz ihrer mangelnden Sprachkenntnisse verstand sie eines sehr gut: Sie sprachen über den Elbenkönig. Thranduil, so hieß er. Das wusste jeder, der in der Umgebung des Düsterwalds lebte. Und vermutlich war sein Name auch weit über die Grenzen hinaus bekannt, war er doch einer der Eldar. Einer jener Elben, die bereits im ersten Zeitalter geboren wurden. Ein uraltes Wesen.</p><p>Also war er es gewesen, der diesen Überfall befohlen hatte? Doch warum? Waren all die Warnungen ihrer Mutter doch gerechtfertigt gewesen? War der König des Waldlandreichs tatsächlich so grausam? Es musste so sein, sonst würden die beiden Elben ihn kaum explizit erwähnen, oder? Nola wurde ganz schwindlig bei dem Gedanken, dass sie den Elbenkönig vielleicht mit ihren regelmäßigen Ausflügen in den Wald derart verärgert hatte, dass er diesen Angriff befahl. Doch was hatten die Orks mit dieser Sache zu tun? Hieß es nicht immer, dass der Waldlandkönig das dunkle Gezücht bekämpfte und von seinen Grenzen fernhielt? Jetzt schien es, als habe er sich mit ihnen verbündet.</p><p> </p><p>Nolas Gedankenkarussell kam zu einem jähen Halt, als einer der Elben plötzlich in die gemeine Sprache wechselte und den Orks Befehle zubrüllte, ehe er sich offenbar entfernte.</p><p>Egal wie abwegig es war, das war der Beweis. Die Orks unterstanden diesen beiden Elben. Und diese wiederum dem Elbenkönig. Auf wessen Geheiß sollten sie sonst hier sein? Eine Welt brach in Nola zusammen. Das alles war zu viel. Die Helden ihrer Kindheit entpuppten sich als grausame, mit dem Feind im Bunde stehende Mörder. Und sie hatten ihre Mutter getötet. Ihre starke, kluge Mutter. Was sollte sie nur ohne sie tun? Tränen sammelten sich unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern. Doch Nola kämpfte um Fassung, denn sie spürte, dass noch immer jemand in ihrer Nähe war. Und tatsächlich bemerkte die am Boden liegende junge Frau kurz darauf, wie sich jemand über sie beugte. Ein schabendes Geräusch erklang, offenbar wurde etwas vom Boden aufgehoben. Nola wagte es nicht, die Augen auch nur einen Spalt breit zu öffnen, aus Angst sich zu verraten. Wenn man sie weiterhin für tot hielt, hatte sie vielleicht eine winzige Chance zu entkommen. Würde man entdecken, dass sie noch lebte, würde man sicher kurzen Prozess mit ihr machen.</p><p> </p><p>Nola konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass der Elb der da neben ihr hockte, ganz genau wusste, dass sie lebte und sich denken konnte, dass sie angespannt alles verfolgte, was um sie herum geschah.</p><p>Etwas klapperte neben ihrem Kopf auf den Boden und sie zuckte unwillkürlich kaum merklich zusammen. Dann entfernte sich die warme Präsenz neben ihr und leise Schritte kündeten davon, dass auch der zweite Elb den Stall verließ. Nola wagte es nun doch, die Lider ein winziges Stück weit zu heben und den Blick zur Stalltür zu richten. Es war der schwarzhaarige Elb, den sie vorhin neben den Mörder ihrer Mutter hatte treten sehen, der nun mit langen Schritten davon ging, als habe er es eilig diesen Ort zu verlassen. Als er außer Sichtweite war, drehte die erschöpfte junge Frau den Kopf ein wenig nach rechts. Dort wo eben das klappernde Geräusch hergekommen war. Sie entdeckte ihren Dolch, der zwischen ihr und dem Leichnam ihrer Mutter lag. Erneut schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen, die sie mühsam hinunterschluckte. Sie musste jetzt stark sein. Wenn sie das hier überleben wollte, musste die Trauer warten, bis sie in Sicherheit war.</p><p> </p><p>Für den Moment schloss Nola erneut die Augen, versuchte das trotz aller guten Vorsätze in ihr aufsteigende Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, indem sie tief durchatmete. Etwas, das sie gleich wieder bereute, denn der noch immer in der Luft liegende Rauch, reizte ihre Lungen und nur mit Mühe konnte sie ein Husten unterdrücken. Sie musste sich still verhalten, bis die Bestien weg waren. Erst dann konnte sie versuchen sich aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien. So lag Nola eine ganze Weile mit geschlossenen Augen da, angespannt auf jedes Geräusch lauschend. Es vergingen gefühlte Stunden, bis die lachende, brüllende Meute von Orks offenbar endlich den Befehl des Elben ausgeführt und sich abmarschbereit gemacht hatten. Dann entfernten sich stampfende Schritte, ein Wiehern erklang. Pferdehufe waren vernehmbar und entfernten sich. Und schließlich wurde es still, totenstill. Doch selbst dann wagte Nola es noch lange nicht, sich zu bewegen. Sie verharrte in ihrer angespannten Starre, bis Schmerz und Erschöpfung sie erneut in die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit zerrten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu Kapitel Nummer 2. :) Schön, dass Ihr Euch hierher verirrt habt. Dieses Kapitel dürfte ein bisschen Klarheit in die Geschichte bringen. Oder aber noch mehr Verwirrung stiften, je nach Standpunkt. ;)</p><p>Möglicherweise fällt Euch auf, dass ich nun ein paar mehr Absätze eingebaut habe um die Lesbarkeit zu verbessern. Danke an KitKaos für den Hinweis. ^^ Diesbezüglich habe ich auch Kapitel 1 noch mal bearbeitet und hoffe nun, dass man nicht mehr so sehr von der Wall of Text erschlagen wird, wenn man die FF am Bildschirm lesen möchte.</p><p>Außerdem habe ich eine Frage an Euch: Seid ihr an der Übersetzung/Bedeutung der Namen in dieser Geschichte interessiert? Wenn ja, würde ich diese in den End Notes im nächsten Kapitel anhängen, welches sich bereits in der Bearbeitung befindet und somit nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten lassen sollte.</p><p>Zu guter letzt noch zwei Hinweise: Die in <em>Kursiv</em> gehaltenen Dialoge bedeuten, dass eine Fremdsprache gesprochen wird, die Nola nicht versteht. In diesem Fall Sindarin. :)</p><p>Dialoge die in `...`eingefasst sind, weisen auf Gespräche in der Vergangenheit bzw. in Erinnerungen hin.</p><p>Ich freue mich von Euch zu hören. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.</p><p>Tai</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Als Nola das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, fanden bereits die ersten zarten Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg durch die aufreißende Wolkendecke. Sie blinzelte einige Male, ehe sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte und ihre Umgebung in Augenschein nehmen konnte. Erneut brauchte die erschöpfte junge Frau einen Moment, um sich an die vorangegangenen Geschehnisse zu erinnern. Doch nach und nach kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Der Überfall der Orks, die Elben, die diesen anführten und der Elbenkönig, der ihn scheinbar befohlen hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Stöhnend drehte sie den Kopf und versuchte, sich in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen, was sie mit einem kläglichen Wimmern wieder aufgab. Der Schmerz in ihrem linken Bein war verschwunden, dafür war es nun komplett gefühllos, ausgelöst durch das Gewicht des Balkens, der nunmehr seit Stunden auf ihr lag. Probeweise versuchte Nola ihr Bein darunter hervorzuziehen. Der einzige Erfolg war jedoch, dass ihre Nerven nun doch reagierten und einen empfindlichen Schmerz durch die Extremität jagte. Der jungen Frau entfuhr ein gequältes Stöhnen. Kurz lauschte sie nach draußen, doch nichts war zu hören. Keine Stimmen, kein Getrampel, kein Grunzen. Nicht mal die Vögel wagten es, ihre Stimmen zu erheben. Beinahe, als würden sie ebenfalls um die abgeschlachteten Menschen des Dorfes trauern. Wahrscheinlicher aber, weil ihre Instinkte ihnen sagten, dass sie besser schwiegen, solange dunkles Gezücht in der Nähe war.</p><p> </p><p>Erschöpft ließ Nola sich zurücksinken und atmete durch. Die Luft war nun klarer, doch noch immer hing der Geruch von Feuer und verbranntem Fleisch darin. Hatte außer ihr noch irgendjemand anderes überlebt? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war gering. Und wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, war noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie selbst überleben würde, wenn sie sich nicht aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreien konnte. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Dolch, der neben ihr lag und darüber hinaus zu dem rotbraunen Haarschopf, der dem ihren so sehr ähnelte. Mutter… was hätte sie in dieser Situation getan? Ihre Augen wurden feucht und schnell wandte sie den Blick wieder ab. Eins war klar, Maera hätte nicht heulend am Boden gelegen und gewartet bis sie verhungerte und verdurstete oder aber bei lebendigem Leib von wilden Tieren gefressen wurde. Sie hätte alles versucht um sich zu befreien. Nie würde sie untätig herumliegen und sich selbst bemitleiden, wie Nola es gerade tat.</p><p> </p><p>Allerdings war sie nie so stark und kämpferisch wie ihre Mutter gewesen… dennoch. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Das war sie Maera schuldig. Ihr Tod durfte nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Mit neuer Entschlossenheit rutschte Nola im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten auf dem Boden herum, so dass sie den Balken mit beiden Armen erreichen und kräftig anschieben konnte. Sie legte ihre Hände an das angekokelte aber unglücklicherweise noch immer sehr massive Holz. Noch ein kurzes Durchatmen, dann drückte Nola mit aller Kraft dagegen. Tatsächlich rührte sich der Balken, doch rutschte er dabei über ihr Bein und schabte über das empfindliche Fleisch. Offenbar hatte sie sich dort eine Wunde zugezogen.</p><p> </p><p>Mit einem leisen Aufschrei gab sie ihre Bemühungen für den Moment auf und versuchte, dem Schmerz Herr zu werden. Als ihre Atmung sich wieder beruhigt hatte, schloss sie die Augen, presste die Hände erneut gegen den Balken und stemmte sich wieder gegen das unnachgiebige Holz.</p><p>Dabei bohrten sich einige Splitter in Nolas Handflächen, doch das war noch ihr geringstes Problem. Diesmal gab sie nicht auf, sie schob weiter, immer weiter, allerdings kam sie dadurch immer noch nicht gänzlich frei. Es gelang ihr lediglich, den Balken von ihrem Oberschenkel herunterzuschieben, wodurch das Gewicht sich jetzt vollkommen auf ihren Unterschenkel verlagerte.</p><p> </p><p>Immerhin hatte Nola nun genug Bewegungsfreiheit, um sich aufzusetzen. Schwer atmend tat sie genau das, um das Feindbild in Form eines Holzbalkens mit wütenden Blicken zu durchbohren. Nach einer kurzen Erholungspause änderte sie erneut ihre Position. Diesmal gelang es der jungen Frau, ihre Hände so unter den Balken zu zwängen, dass sie ihn etwas anheben konnte. Mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es ihr, ihn so weit zu heben, dass sie das verletzte Bein schließlich darunter hervorziehen konnte, ehe die Kräfte sie verließen und der Balken krachend neben ihr zu Boden fiel.</p><p>Nun konnte sie erstmals einen Blick auf die Verletzungen an ihrem Bein werfen. Ihre Hose war stellenweise aufgerissen und teilweise schien sie geradezu geschmolzen zu sein. Der Balken musste noch geglüht haben, als er auf ihr Bein fiel und somit auch den wollenen Stoff zum Glimmen gebracht haben. Darunter hatte ihre Haut sich rosa verfärbt, hier und da war sie von flüssigkeitsgefüllten Blasen bedeckt, manche davon waren bereits aufgeplatzt, was vermutlich ihrer Befreiungsaktion zuzurechnen war.</p><p> </p><p>Die Wundränder wirkten rot und entzündet und es bildeten sich bereits Hämatome dort, wo die Haut noch intakt war. Nach einer kurzen Bestandsaufnahme versuchte Nola vorsichtig ihren Fuß zu bewegen. Es war möglich, sie musste allerdings die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Jetzt wo die Last von ihrem Bein genommen war, kehrte langsam aber sicher das Gefühl darin zurück und das war kein sehr angenehmes.</p><p>Mühsam rutschte die junge Dúnadan ein Stück rückwärts, bis sie sich an einen der Pferdeverschläge lehnen konnte. Es half nichts. Früher oder später würde sie aufstehen müssen, doch erstmal brauchte sie eine Pause. Diese nutzte Nola, um in Gedanken durchzugehen, was sie als Nächstes zu tun hatte. Am dringlichsten war es wohl, sich zeitnah auf Wassersuche zu begeben. Ihre Zunge klebte ihr am Gaumen und das Schlucken fiel ihr immer schwerer. Immer wieder hustete sie, einerseits weil ihr Hals so trocken war, andererseits weil Ihre Lungen noch immer den Ruß und den Rauch der Nacht loszuwerden versuchten.</p><p> </p><p>Außerdem würde sie ihre Wunden reinigen und versorgen müssen, wenn sie nicht am Ende doch noch das Zeitliche segnen wollte. Und ein Wundbrand konnte für einen sehr unangenehmen Tod sorgen, wie Nola sehr wohl wusste. Immerhin hatte ihre Mutter, in ihrer Funktion als Heilerin, schon einige solcher Fälle behandeln müssen und ihrer Tochter im Laufe der Jahre viel beigebracht. Oft wurde Maera zu spät gerufen und die Infektion war bereits weit fortgeschritten. In diesen Fällen hatte nicht mal eine erfahrene Heilerin, wie ihre Mutter es war, noch viel tun können.</p><p> </p><p>Nola würde außerdem alles darum geben ihre Mutter angemessen beerdigen zu können, doch dies würde wohl ein Wunsch bleiben müssen. Die Gefahr, dass die Angreifer womöglich zurückkamen, war zu groß. Außerdem würde sie ewig brauchen, um ein entsprechendes Loch auszuheben, und in ihrem Zustand würde sie das mehr Kraft kosten, als sie hatte. Die junge Frau würde also so Abschied nehmen müssen. Ohne Bestattungszeremonie. Ohne ein Grab, an dem sie ihre Mutter später einmal besuchen könnte. Erneut liefen ihr heiße Tränen über die Wangen. Sie mischten sich mit Schmutz und Blut und hinterließen hässliche Schlieren auf ihrer Haut. Das leise Schluchzen, das sie nun schüttelte, sorgte dafür, dass sich das Pochen in ihrem Kopf wieder bemerkbar machte. Vorsichtig betastete sie ihren schmerzenden Kopf, wobei sich ihre Finger immer wieder in ihrem blutverkrusteten Haar verfingen.</p><p> </p><p>Schließlich fand sie die Ursache der Blutung. Eine kleine Wunde am Hinterkopf, die bereits verkrustet war. Kopfwunden bluteten immer stark, das wusste sie, egal wie klein sie waren. Und auch diese hier schien nicht weiter gefährlich zu sein. Deshalb schmerzte die Beule um die Wunde herum allerdings nicht weniger.</p><p>Nola gab sich selbst noch ein paar Minuten, um sich zu sammeln, dann hangelte sie sich mühsam an dem Verschlag hinter sich hoch in eine aufrecht stehende Position. Schwindel erfasste sie und eine Woge der Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, als sie ihr verletztes Bein belastete. Dennoch gelang es der Dúnadan, diese niederzuringen und sich einigermaßen zu fassen. Dann fiel ihr Blick allerdings auf den immer noch am Boden liegenden Dolch. Seufzend bückte sie sich danach, um ihn aufzuheben, wobei sie beinahe stürzte, denn der erneut auftretende Schwindel raubte ihr das Gleichgewicht.</p><p>Nola taumelte zur Seite und schaffte es, mehr oder weniger gegen die Stallwand zu kippen, die sie letztendlich aufrecht hielt. Sie schloss schwer atmend die Augen, bis sie sich wieder im Griff hatte. Dann wagte sie es erneut, diesmal deutlich langsamer, etwas in die Knie zu gehen und den Dolch zu greifen. Schnell steckte sie ihn zurück in ihren Gürtel, um die Hände wieder frei zu haben und sich an der Wand abzustützen, während sie sich wieder aufrappelte. Einen Sturz, bei dem sie sich womöglich noch etwas brach, konnte sie nun überhaupt nicht gebrauchen.</p><p> </p><p>Als Nola sich sicher war, dass sie nicht direkt wieder umfallen würde, wenn sie sich nun von der stützenden Wand entfernte, hob sie den Blick und sah angestrengt an dem reglosen Körper ihrer Mutter vorbei nach draußen. Es war früher Morgen. Die Luft noch kühl und frisch. Der Tau, der die Wiesen rund um das Dorf bedeckte, glitzerte wie tausend Diamanten im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Alles in allem wäre es ein wunderschöner Tag gewesen, wäre da nicht all die Zerstörung und der Tod. So wirkte es beinahe, als wollte der neue Tag die Menschen verhöhnen, die in der Nacht ihr Leben gelassen hatten, indem er sich in seiner schönsten Pracht zeigte.</p><p> </p><p>Normalerweise würde Nola innehalten und all die Schönheit der Natur in sich aufnehmen, um Kraft aus ihr zu schöpfen. Doch nicht heute. Heute hatte sie weder den Blick noch die Zeit dafür. Sie humpelte mühsam durch die Stalltür ins Freie. Überall herrschte Chaos. Leichen von Mensch und Tier lagen auf den ausgetretenen Wegen und zwischen mehr oder weniger eingestürzten Häusern. Hier und da stieg noch Rauch aus den Ruinen auf. Nola bemühte sich nicht allzu genau hinzusehen, während sie in die Richtung humpelte, in der ihr Eigenes zu Hause noch vor wenigen Stunden gestanden hatte. Auch hier hatte die Zerstörung nicht Halt gemacht. Das Dach war teilweise eingestürzt und eine Wand war wohl ebenfalls den Flammen zum Opfer gefallen. Es war gefährlich, die Hütte zu betreten, das wusste sie. Doch wenn es auch nur eine kleine Chance gab, noch ein paar von Maeras Heilkräutern zu finden, musste sie dieses Risiko eingehen.</p><p> </p><p>Zudem bräuchte sie Nahrung und wenn möglich auch heile Kleidung, für die Reise, die sie nun vor sich hatte. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wohin diese sie führen würde, hierbleiben konnte sie nicht, das stand fest.</p><p>Zunächst humpelte die junge Frau einmal um ihr zerstörtes Heim herum, um sich einen genaueren Überblick zu verschaffen. Drei der Wände standen noch und machten einen einigermaßen soliden Eindruck. Das Dach war nur auf der Seite heruntergekommen, wo auch die vierte Wand der Hütte eingestürzt war. Dort glommen auch noch vereinzelte Teile der Holzverkleidung, die nun den Boden neben Ruß und verkohltem Stroh bedeckten. Nola entschied sich schließlich, das Haus hier zu betreten. Mühsam stieg sie über den Schutt hinweg und bahnte sich langsam aber sicher einen Weg in die kleine Schlafkammer ihrer Mutter, die wie durch ein Wunder weitestgehend von der Zerstörungswut der Flammen verschont geblieben war. Offenbar jedoch nicht von den gierigen Händen der Orks.</p><p> </p><p>Die Kleidertruhe stand offen, der Deckel nur halb in den Angeln hängend. Die Kleidung darin war achtlos im ganzen Raum verteilt worden. Die strohgefüllte Matratze war aufgeschlitzt und vom Bett heruntergezerrt worden. Federn aus dem zerrissenen Kissen bedeckten den Boden wie frisch gefallener Schnee und bildeten einen bizarren Kontrast zu all dem Schmutz und der Zerstörung um Nola herum. Der Nachtschrank war umgeworfen und die Schubladen herausgerissen worden. Der Inhalt lag ebenso verstreut auf dem Boden wie der Rest von Maeras Besitz. Wut stieg erneut in der Dúnadan auf. Wut und Abscheu den Wesen gegenüber, die es gewagt hatten, das Vermächtnis ihrer Mutter zu beschmutzen und mit Füßen zu treten.</p><p> </p><p>Langsam ging sie in die Knie, schob ein paar Kleidungsstücke beiseite und warf sie schließlich alle auf einen Haufen, um wenigstens ansatzweise ein wenig Ordnung zu schaffen und einen Überblick zu gewinnen. Schließlich fand sie die abgewetzte Umhängetasche, die ihre Mutter immer bei sich trug, wenn sie zu Kranken oder Verletzten gerufen wurde. Ein Teil des Inhalts hatte sich auf dem Boden verteilt, war aber anscheinend nicht interessant genug für die Kreaturen Morgoths gewesen. Ein paar Fläschchen waren zerbrochen und die ausgelaufene Flüssigkeit hatte den Leinenstoff durchtränkt, doch ein paar der Döschen, die ihre Mutter für die Aufbewahrung von Salben und Kräutern genutzt hatte, waren noch intakt und deren Inhalt unversehrt.</p><p> </p><p>Erleichtert schob Nola alles, was noch zu gebrauchen war in die Tasche und hängte sie sich kurzerhand über die Schulter. Dann sah sie sich weiter um. Vielleicht würde sie noch etwas anderes, Nützliches finden. Die Kleidung ihrer Mutter war ihr zu groß, doch wäre sie notfalls besser als nichts, sollten ihre eigenen Kleidungsstücke nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sein. Das galt es noch herauszufinden. Sonst konnte sie aber nichts entdecken, weshalb sie sich bereits der Tür zuwandte, als etwas, das unter dem Bett hervorlugte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.</p><p> </p><p>Erneut bückte Nola sich vorsichtig, eine Hand an einen der Bettpfosten gelegt, um nicht erneut das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, und zog das Etwas unter dem Bett hervor. Es war ein etwa sechs Zoll messendes Buch, in dunkles abgenutztes Leder gebunden und ohne Titel auf dem Buchdeckel. Vermutlich waren Bücher gerade das Letzte, auf das sie sich konzentrieren sollte, doch einer inneren Eingebung folgend, blätterte sie durch die Seiten. Es entpuppte sich als eines der Notizbücher ihrer Mutter. Die fein geschwungene Schrift Maeras zierte die meisten Seiten, doch einige waren gefüllt mit den detailliertesten Zeichnungen von Pflanzen und Kräutern, die sie je gesehen hatte. Ehrfürchtig fuhr sie über eines der Bilder, das mit dem Wort ´Lavendel´ überschrieben war. Daneben fand sich eine ausführliche Erklärung, wo die Pflanze zu finden war, wann man sie ernten sollte und wozu sie verwendet wurde. Scheinbar kam ihr ihre Bücher-Verliebtheit nun zugute, denn dieses Werk konnte ihr noch sehr nützlich sein. Kurzerhand schob sie es in die Kräutertasche ihrer Mutter, dann verließ sie die Kammer endgültig.</p><p> </p><p>Als Nächstes betrat Nola ihre eigene Schlafkammer. Hier war das Dach ebenfalls zum Teil heruntergekommen und somit schienen die Orks sich wenig Mühe gemacht zu haben, den Raum zu durchwühlen. Neben den eingestürzten Holzbalken und dem verbrannten Stroh, war nichts von dem Chaos zu entdecken, welches in Maeras Kammer geherrscht hatte.</p><p>Seufzend humpelte die junge Frau an ihrem zusammengebrochenen Bett vorbei auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu. Dort stand eine von Flammen und Rauch geschwärzte Kommode, in der sich ihre Kleidung befand. Sie zog eine braune Wollhose aus einer der Schubladen und stopfte sie in die Umhängetasche.</p><p> </p><p>Nola zögerte kurz. Viel Platz war in der Tasche nicht mehr und sie sollte sich wirklich nur mit Dingen belasten, die sie wirklich brauchte. Also entschied sie sich schweren Herzens dazu, es dabei zu belassen. Der Rest der Kleidung, die sie am Leib trug, musste ausreichen. Ihre Bücher musste sie ebenfalls zurücklassen. Doch den halb leeren Wasserschlauch, der neben dem umgefallenen Stuhl in einer Ecke des Raumes am Boden lag, nahm sie mit. Sonst gab es nichts Überlebenswichtiges in dieser Kammer, also verließ Nola sie mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick zurück.</p><p> </p><p>Die kleine Vorratskammer war vollkommen zerstört, der Inhalt, der für die junge Dúnadan noch erreichbar war, war absolut unbrauchbar. So leicht würde sie also nicht an Proviant kommen. Nola schaute sich noch einmal in ihrem ehemaligen zu Hause um, dann verließ sie es humpelnd und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Bein wurden schlimmer, je länger sie es belastete. Doch noch hatte die junge Frau keine Zeit, ihre Wunden zu versorgen. Allgemein war sie nicht sicher, ob es klug war, länger im Dorf zu verweilen. Es lag direkt am westlichen Rande des Düsterwalds und da die Angreifer unter Thranduils Kommando standen, war es nicht auszuschließen, dass sie zurückkämen. Immerhin grenzte das Dorf direkt an sein Reich und war ihm offenbar ein Dorn im Auge. Welchen Grund sollte er sonst gehabt haben, den Angriff auf ein paar wehrlose Menschen zu befehlen?</p><p> </p><p>Nola wollte sich lieber nicht zu viele Gedanken darum machen. Schon jetzt erfüllte sie eine unfassbare Wut auf den Elbenkönig, der gemütlich in seinem Höhlenpalast saß und den Tod unschuldiger Menschen befahl, weil sie ihn offenbar störten. Würde sie weiter darüber nachdenken, würde sie sich in ihrem Hass verlieren und dieser sie letztendlich lähmen.</p><p>Ein gesundes Maß an Wut war hingegen in Ordnung, es hielt die junge Frau derzeit aufrecht und sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht endgültig verzweifelte, als sie nun langsam durch die ausgetretenen Pfade ihrer ehemaligen Heimat humpelte, wo sie gleichzeitig nach Nahrung und nach Überlebenden suchte.</p><p> </p><p>Beides war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Die Kreaturen Morgoths hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Was sie nicht hatten mitnehmen wollen oder können, hatten sie aufs Gründlichste zerstört. Somit fand Nola sich kurze Zeit später zurück an ihrem Ausgangspunkt: dem Stall. Hier war zwar ebenfalls das Dach eingestürzt, doch die Seitenwände standen größtenteils noch. Ehe sie sich jedoch auch hier auf die Suche nach brauchbaren Gegenständen machte, hielt die junge Frau vor dem am Boden liegenden reglosen Leib ihrer Mutter inne.</p><p> </p><p>Einmal mehr strömten Tränen über Nolas schmutzige Wangen, doch diesmal versuchte sie nicht, sie zurückzuhalten. Mit einiger Mühe ließ sie sich auf die Knie sinken. Maeras graue Augen standen noch immer offen, doch war kein Leben mehr in ihnen. Gebrochen starrten sie ins Leere. „Es tut mir so leid Mutter…“, flüsterte die junge Frau mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Mit zitternden Händen griff sie nach dem Schaft des Pfeiles, der noch immer aus dem Rücken ihrer Mutter hervorragte und versuchte das tödliche Geschoss herauszuziehen. Es gelang ihr nicht sofort. Sie brauchte mehrere Anläufe und eine gehörige Portion Kraft, bis ihr dieses Unterfangen schließlich gelang. Mit hasserfülltem Blick warf Nola das gefiederte Stück Holz von sich.</p><p> </p><p>Das Herausreißen des Pfeils hatte die Wunde in Maeras Rücken deutlich vergrößert, dennoch trat kaum Blut daraus hervor. Mühsam drehte Nola ihre Mutter auf den Rücken. Schluchzend wischte sie sich über den Augen, um ihre Sicht zu klären. Was sie beinahe augenblicklich bereute. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war kein besonders schöner. Doch Nola gab sich alle Mühe sich zusammenzureißen. „Ich wünschte ich könnte dir angemessen die letzte Ehre erweisen. Aber leider muss ich jetzt gehen.“, murmelte sie weiter auf Maera ein.</p><p> </p><p>Natürlich bekam sie keine Antwort. Sanft strich Nola mit den Fingern über Maeras Gesicht, schloss sachte die Lider über den trüb gewordenen Augen. Vorsichtig versuchte die junge Frau, die Hände ihrer Mutter über deren Bauch zu falten, doch die Glieder der Verstorbenen wurden bereits zunehmend steif. Somit gab Nola diesen Versuch auf. Mit einem erneuten Aufschluchzen ließ sie sich neben der Toten fallen und gab sich einfach ihrer Trauer hin. Die junge Frau hatte das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen, wenn sie sich noch länger zusammenreißen musste. Aller Gefahr zum Trotz, nahm sie sich diesen kurzen Moment, um ihre Mutter zu trauern.</p><p> </p><p>Als Nola sich mühsam wieder gefasst hatte, fiel ihr getrübter Blick auf etwas Glitzerndes, das unweit von ihr zwischen Asche und Stroh lag. Das Schwert ihrer Mutter. Sie streckte die Hand danach aus und zog es zu sich. Die Dúnadan betrachtete die geschwungene Klinge für einen Moment. Das Schwert schien ebenfalls elbischer Herkunft zu sein. Es wirkte filigran und war nicht so schwer wie die Waffen, die sie von menschlichen Schmieden gewohnt war. Das Klügste wäre es sicherlich, die Klinge an sich zu nehmen, doch das brachte Nola nicht über sich. Ein Krieger wurde mit seiner Waffe begraben, wenn er im Kampf fiel. Auch wenn es ihr nicht möglich war, Maera ein angemessenes Begräbnis zu verschaffen, so sollte sie wenigstens ihre Waffe behalten.</p><p> </p><p>Sachte legte Nola das Schwert auf die Brust der Toten. Noch einmal beugte sie sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf die kalte Stirn ihrer Mutter. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, wischte sie sich die letzten Spuren ihrer Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Eine neue Entschlossenheit lag in dem Blick der jungen Frau. „Ich weiß, ich wollte nie viel mit der Kampfkunst zu tun haben…aber hiermit schwöre ich dir, dass ich deinen Mörder finden und seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen werde. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue! Wenn wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen, werde ich dir davon erzählen…das verspreche ich…“ Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich langsam. Ihr verletztes Bein nahm ihr die Haltung, in die es die letzten Minuten gezwungen worden war, übel, und so entfuhr Nola ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen, als sie versuchte, es zu belasten.</p><p> </p><p>Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, ehe sie sicher war, dass es nicht unter ihr nachgeben würde, wenn sie einen Schritt nach vorn wagte. Vorsichtig verlagerte Nola ihr Gewicht, als der Schmerz etwas nachließ, führte ihr Weg sie nicht direkt aus dem Stall hinaus. Stattdessen ging sie in Richtung der kleinen Kammer, in der das Zaumzeug der Pferde aufbewahrt wurde. Ihr war auf dem Weg hierher eine Idee gekommen und dieser wollte sie nun nachgehen. Tatsächlich war die kleine Kammer nahezu unversehrt, als die junge Frau sie erreichte. Die Tür ließ sich problemlos öffnen und sie hatte Glück. In einem Eimer waren einige Äpfel und Mohrrüben gelagert, die die Pferde gelegentlich nach einem harten Arbeitstag ins Futter bekamen. Es war aussortiertes Obst und Gemüse. Zum Teil mit Druckstellen oder nicht mehr ganz frisch. Doch es war besser als nichts und würde Nola eine Zeit lang bei Kräften halten.</p><p> </p><p>Die Dúnadan stopfte, so viel noch irgendwie möglich war, in ihre Umhängetasche. Ein paar der übrigen Äpfel fanden ihren Weg in eine kleine Tasche an der Innenseite ihres Umhangs, welche sie selbst dort eingenäht hatte. Darin hatte sie bisher ihre Bücher transportiert, wenn sie mal wieder in den Wald geflüchtet war. Doch diesmal würde der Wald nicht Nolas Rückzugsort werden. Im Gegenteil, sie würde ihm den Rücken kehren und sich so schnell und weit sie konnte davon entfernen müssen.</p><p> </p><p>Ein richtiges Ziel hatte die junge Frau nicht. Sie war nie weit von zu Hause weg gewesen. Und schon gar nicht allein. Das weiteste war bisher die Stadt Thal gewesen und die lag auf der anderen Seite des Düsterwalds. Somit fiel Thal als Fluchtmöglichkeit aus, denn Nola würde auf keinen Fall den Wald der mörderischen Waldelben durchqueren. Allerdings wusste die Frau auch nicht, wohin sie sonst fliehen sollte. Auch westlich von ihrer Heimat kannte sie niemanden, zu dem sie hätte gehen können. Es blieb Nola nur zu hoffen, dass sie auf ihrer Flucht auf einen oder mehrere Waldläufer stieß. Diesen würde sie berichten können, was in ihrem Heimatdorf passiert war, und womöglich konnten sie Nola dabei helfen, ihren Racheschwur in die Tat umzusetzen.</p><p> </p><p>Mangels weiterer Optionen war es somit beschlossen. Mit ihren wenigen Habseligkeiten, etwas Nahrung und ihrem Wasserschlauch bepackt, verließ sie schließlich den Stall, ohne noch mal innezuhalten. Nola wusste, dass sie nicht noch einmal die Kraft aufbringen würde sich aufzurappeln, würde sie sich erneut neben Maera niederlassen. Sie hatte sich verabschiedet und sie hatte einen Schwur ausgesprochen. Um diesen erfüllen zu können, würde die junge Dúnadan zunächst einmal die nächsten Tage überleben und Hilfe finden müssen. Und diese würde sie nicht in ihrem zerstörten Dorf finden. So viel war sicher.</p><p>Somit wandte Nola sich in nordwestliche Richtung und begann ihre beschwerliche Reise ins Ungewisse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A painful Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bevor wir starten eine kleine Triggerwarnung: In diesem Kapitel wird es eine etwas grafischere Beschreibung einiger Toter geben. Insbesondere betrifft dies auch Kinder. Wer das nicht gut ertragen kann, sollte vor allem den 10. Absatz nach dem Szenenwechsel, der durch Sternchen markiert ist, auslassen. Es ist nicht allzu detailliert aber kann auf empfindlichere Gemüter möglicherweise dennoch verstörend wirken.</p><p>Diesmal verwende ich ein paar elbische Worte. Das meiste habe ich hoffentlich so verbauen können, dass man es auch ohne direkte Übersetzung verstehen kann. Der Lesefluss sollte also hoffentlich nicht gestört werden. Am Ende des Kapitels findet ihr dann noch mal die detaillierten Übersetzungen. :) Now have fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel, als Nola sich erstmals eine kleine Pause erlaubte. Sie hatte sich an einem kleinen Bachlauf niedergelassen. Ein Ausläufer des Anduin, der westlich von hier verlief und ihr erstes Etappenziel sein sollte. Aber es waren noch einige Meilen bis dorthin und wenn die junge Dúnadan ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wusste sie nicht mal, ob sie es jemals erreichen konnte. Ihr schmerzendes Bein schien jedenfalls nicht gewillt sie auch nur noch eine halbe Meile weiter zu tragen. Die Schmerzen hatten bereits vor einer Weile immer weiter zugenommen, bis ihr linkes Bein sogar einige Male unter ihr weggesackt war. Trotzdem hatte Nola nicht aufgegeben, bis sie schließlich dieses Fleckchen Erde entdeckt hatte. Um sie herum bot eine kleine Ansammlung von Bäumen und Büschen etwas Deckung. Und der kleine Bach war ein Geschenk des Himmels. Schließlich war Wasser wichtig, sowohl um sie am Leben zu halten als auch um endlich ihre Wunden zu reinigen.</p><p> </p><p>Auf dem Weg hier her hatte sie zwei der bereits mehligen Äpfel gegessen und den Rest aus ihrem schon zu Beginn der Reise halb leeren Wasserschlauch getrunken. Somit hatte sie zwar vorerst Hunger und Durst stillen können aber ohne Möglichkeit den Wasservorrat aufzufüllen, wäre sie nicht mehr weit gekommen. Nun saß die abgekämpfte junge Frau am Ufer und schöpfte etwas von dem Wasser in ihre Hände, um gierig davon zu trinken. Obwohl das Wasser eisig war und sie vermutlich Bauchschmerzen davon bekommen würde, konnte Nola erst aufhören, als der drängende Durst gestillt war.</p><p> </p><p>Anschließend füllte sie den Wasserschlauch und legte ihn auf einen kleinen Felsvorsprung in die Sonne. Auf diese Weise, so hoffte Nola, würde es schneller eine bekömmlichere Temperatur erreichen.</p><p>Als das erledigt war, musste sie sich wohl oder übel endlich ihren Wunden widmen. Das hatte die Verletzte schon viel zu lang hinausgezögert. Bisher hatte sie einfach nicht den richtigen Ort und die Ruhe gefunden, ihre Wunden zu versorgen. Somit hatte sich die beginnende Entzündung inzwischen weiter ausgebreitet. Das linke Bein wirkte deutlich geschwollener als das rechte und die Haut leuchtete stellenweise in einem aggressiven Rot. „Na wunderbar…“, murmelte Nola zu sich selbst. „Das wird lustig…“</p><p> </p><p>Es wurde alles andere als lustig. Stöhnend vor Schmerzen schaffte Nola es gerade so, den Stiefel abzustreifen. Den teilweise mit der Haut verklebten Stoff ihrer Hose von ihrem Bein zu lösen war noch mühsamer. Nach mehreren schmerzhaften Versuchen die Verklebungen einfach mit den Fingern zu lösen, gab sie schließlich auf und tauchte das verletzte Bein kurzerhand mitsamt dem daran klebenden Kleidungsstück ins Wasser. Nachdem der erste Schock sie schmerzerfüllt keuchen ließ, sorgte die Kälte schon bald für eine angenehme Betäubung der verletzten Gliedmaße. Das machte ihr die Prozedur, die Hose schließlich gänzlich abzustreifen, deutlich einfacher.</p><p> </p><p>Nachdem Nola die widerspenstigen Beinkleider endlich los war, machte sie sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen daran die Wunden zu reinigen, so gut es eben ging. Die Taubheit durch das eiskalte Wasser hielt zwar eine Weile an, dennoch war es eine äußerst schmerzhafte Angelegenheit. Immer wieder entwich ihr ein leises Stöhnen oder Wimmern. Hin und wieder wurde ihr sogar schwarz vor Augen, doch irgendwie schaffte Nola es, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und den gröbsten Schmutz aus den Wunden zu waschen.</p><p> </p><p>Nach einer kurzen anschließenden Verschnaufpause griff Nola erschöpft nach der Umhängetasche, die sie neben sich abgelegt hatte, und leerte sie vorsichtig aus. Konzentriert ging sie die sorgsam beschrifteten Döschen und Fläschchen, die den Überfall der Orks überlebt hatten, einzeln durch und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, was wofür zu gebrauchen war. Nola war keine ausgebildete Heilerin, aber sie hatte Maera oft bei der Arbeit unterstützt und dabei viel gelernt. So fand die Dúnadan schnell, was sie suchte. Eine Wundpaste aus Königskraut. Es war nicht mehr viel in dem Döschen, aber es würde für ein oder zwei Behandlungen reichen und war besser als nichts.</p><p> </p><p>Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und würde unterwegs auf frisches Königskraut stoßen. Dieses eignete sich hervorragend zur Behandlung von Wunden aller Art. Allerdings verursachte es auch ein fieses Brennen in besagten Wunden. So konnte Nola sich ein lautes Fluchen nicht verkneifen, als der Schmerz in ihrem Bein sich vervielfachte, sobald die Paste das blanke Fleisch berührte. Unwillkürlich traten ihr Tränen in die Augen, die die schmerzgeplagte Dúnadan unwirsch fortwischte. Nachdem sie die Stellen behandelt hatte, die am schlimmsten aussahen, verschloss sie die kleine Dose wieder und schob sie sorgsam zurück in die Tasche. Ebenso wie die restlichen Äpfel und Möhren und das Notizbuch ihrer Mutter. Nur die braune Wollhose ließ sie im Gras liegen.</p><p> </p><p>Auch dafür musste noch eine Lösung her. Wenn sie die saubere Hose einfach anziehen würde, lief sie Gefahr, sich die offenen Stellen und noch geschlossenen Brandblasen beim Laufen weiter aufzuscheuern. Sie musste das Bein also irgendwie verbinden, aber Nola hatte unglücklicherweise keine Leinenstreifen in der Tasche ihrer Mutter finden können. Sie würde also improvisieren müssen. Etwas hilflos sah die junge Dúnadan sich um, bis ihr Blick auf das vor wenigen Momenten mühsam von ihren Beinen gezerrte Kleidungsstück fiel. Sie zog die arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Hose heran und begutachtete sie. Das rechte Hosenbein war nahezu unversehrt und noch einigermaßen sauber und trocken. Mangels Alternativen griff Nola kurzerhand ihren Dolch und zerschnitt die unbeschädigten Teile des Wollstoffs in möglichst gleichmäßige Streifen. Das daraus entstandene behelfsmäßige Verbandsmaterial, wurde sorgfältig um das verletzte Bein gewickelt. Ein paar der Streifen blieben übrig und Nola verstaute sie bei ihrem restlichen Hab und Gut in ihrer Tasche.</p><p> </p><p>Sie konnte froh sein, dass sie nicht noch schlimmere Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Ihre bescheidenen Mittel reichten kaum aus, ihr Bein ausreichend zu versorgen, bei zahlreicheren oder gravierenderen Verletzungen wäre die verzweifelte junge Frau inzwischen längst an ihre Grenzen gekommen. Mit dem nun frisch bandagierten Unterschenkel schlüpfte Nola vorsichtig in die saubere Hose. Danach ließ sie sich erschöpft wieder ins Gras fallen. Der Boden unter ihr war feucht und kalt. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe die Feuchtigkeit den groben Stoff ihres Umgangs langsam aber sicher durchdrang. Der Wind pfiff über die Ebene und ließ ihre Ohren schmerzen.</p><p> </p><p>Diese waren schon immer sehr empfindlich gewesen und kurz ärgerte Nola sich, dass sie nicht daran gedacht hatte einen Schal oder eine Mütze mitzunehmen. Allerdings hielt der Ärger nicht lange.  Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung waren einfach zu groß. Somit zog Nola sich sichtlich angeschlagen einfach die Kapuze des Umhangs über den Kopf. Das war alles, was sie hatte, und somit würde es reichen müssen. Das wirre Haar stopfte sie ebenfalls unter den groben Stoff. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, es zu waschen, doch das Wasser des Bachs war viel zu kalt dafür. Nola würde sich höchstens den Tod holen. Sauber aber tot… ein hysterisches Kichern glitt über ihre Lippen. Was für ein Unsinn. Sie hob eine Hand und betastete ihre Stirn, die sich trotz der kühlen Umgebung warm anfühlte. Offenbar entwickelte sie bereits ein leichtes Fieber. Kein Wunder, dass sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte.</p><p> </p><p>Wenn Nola ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wusste sie nicht, wie sie es jemals zu den Waldläufern schaffen sollte. Sie war jetzt schon am Ende ihrer Kräfte und war erst wenige Stunden von ihrem Heimatdorf entfernt. Was nicht besonders weit war, bedachte man das schleppende Tempo, in dem sie sich fortbewegt hatte. Es würden noch so viel mehr Stunden vergehen, bis sie den hohen Pass erreichte und somit die Chance hatte auf einen der Dúnedain zu treffen. Nola wusste aus Erzählungen, dass einige von ihnen sich dort häufiger aufhielten.</p><p> </p><p>Allerdings wusste sie auch, dass es von dort aus nicht allzu weit nach <em>Imladris</em> war. Bruchtal in der gemeinen Sprache. Eine Elbensiedlung westlich des Nebelgebirges. Ein Ort, den sie um jeden Preis meiden wollte. Aber die Waldläufer verkehrten dort oft. Immer wenn einer oder mehrere von ihnen durch ihr Dorf kam, hatte Nola sie gedrängt, ihr davon zu berichten. Von der Schönheit des letzten heimeligen Hauses östlich der See und den Elben, die dort lebten. Es hieß, es wurde einst von einem großen Elben-Lord gegründet, der noch immer dort lebte. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hätte Nola alles darum gegeben diesen Ort einmal mit eigenen Augen sehen zu dürfen. Nach den Erlebnissen der letzten Nacht jedoch, würde sie ihn meiden wie ein Ork die Sonne.</p><p> </p><p>Trotzdem würde die verzweifelte Dúnadan sich zumindest in die grobe Nähe dieser Elbenzuflucht begeben müssen, wenn sie jemanden aus ihrem Volk finden und um Hilfe bitten wollte. Noch während sie ihre Optionen gegeneinander abwägte, kam ihr noch ein ganz anderer Gedanke. Nola würde die Waldläufer nicht nur um Hilfe bitten müssen, sondern sie auch warnen. Denn scheinbar wussten die Dúnedain nichts von den finsteren Machenschaften der Elben und dass sie sich mit den Dienern Morgoths verbündet hatten. Was diese Verbindung für die Menschen und alle anderen freien Völker Mittelerdes bedeuten konnte, war ihr bisher vor lauter Trauer und Verzweiflung noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen.</p><p> </p><p>Allerdings kam ihr auch nicht in den Sinn, dass womöglich keinerlei Verbindung zwischen den Elben aus Bruchtal und jenen aus dem Düsterwald bestand. Die letzte Nacht war so prägend für Nola gewesen, dass sie in jedem Elb automatisch eine Gefahr sah. Soweit sie wusste, waren die Angehörigen des schönen Volkes gut miteinander vernetzt und standen im steten Austausch miteinander. Egal wie weit ihre jeweiligen Siedlungen voneinander entfernt lagen. Und sicher hatten die Elben ihre Späher überall. Hieß es nicht immer, der Elbenkönig würde immer genau wissen, was in seinem Königreich geschah? Warum sollte er dann nicht auch wissen, was woanders geschah. Und soweit Nola bekannt war, war er der letzte gekrönte Eldar Mittelerdes. Machte ihn das nicht zu einer Art Oberhaupt für alle noch hier lebenden Elben? Nola hatte keine Ahnung, dass diese letzte Vermutung zwar nicht stimmte, ihr Gedanke bezüglich der Späher aber gar nicht so abwegig war. Denn während sie sich noch von den Strapazen der letzten Stunden erholte, blieb die Zerstörung ihres Dorfes nicht länger unentdeckt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Alagos das Chaos um ihn herum. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie es zu dieser Zerstörung hatte kommen können, ohne dass eine der Patrouillen darauf aufmerksam geworden war. Erst am späten Morgen war der immer noch aufsteigende Rauch am Rande des Waldes einigen patrouillierenden Wachelben aufgefallen. Sie hatten zunächst ein paar Späher losgeschickt, um die Lage genauer auszukundschaften, ehe sie Alarm geschlagen hatten. Somit war die Nachricht von dem Überfall erst spät an dem Wachposten, der dem zerstörten Dorf am nächsten lag, angekommen. Alagos selbst war nur zufällig an besagtem Außenposten gewesen. Als einer der Hauptleute der Garde, ritt er diese in regelmäßigen Abständen ab, um Neuigkeiten zu erfahren oder zu verbreiten. Hin und wieder musste er auch einige Elben austauschen, an andere Posten schicken oder Verstärkung organisieren. Je weiter südlich die Wachposten lagen, desto stärker mussten diese besetzt sein.</p><p> </p><p>Eigentlich könnte Alagos diese Aufgabe auch einem seiner Untergebenen überlassen, war er doch neben seinem Stand in der Garde auch ein enger Berater Thranduils und sein Platz somit hauptsächlich im Palast. Doch hin und wieder zog es ihn seiner Natur gemäß hinaus in den Wald, somit nutzte er gern jede Gelegenheit, diesen zu durchstreifen, und selbst nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Außerdem konnte er seinem König so Informationen aus erster Hand liefern. Frisch und unverfälscht.</p><p>An Tagen wie diesen allerdings, wünschte er sich beinahe, dass er im Palast geblieben wäre. Der Anblick der offenbar von Orks niedergemetzelten Menschen war kein Schöner.</p><p> </p><p>Die Sonne war bereits wieder im Begriff unterzugehen und stand entsprechend tief. Die Tage waren um diese Jahreszeit noch kurz und der rote Schein <em>Anors</em> tauchte die Szenerie in ein bizarres Licht. <em>„Das wird Thranduil nicht gefallen…Orks so nah an seinen Grenzen…“</em>, brummte Alagos mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendjemandem sonst. Dann wandte er sich zu dem kleinen Elbentrupp von neun Männern um, die ihn begleitet hatten. Sein dunkelbraunes, teilweise zurückgeflochtenes Haar wehte leicht im auffrischenden Wind. Der sonst so warme Ausdruck in seinen braunen Augen war dem von Wut, Abscheu und Unverständnis gewichen. <em>„Teilt euch auf und seht euch gründlich um. Ich will wissen, woher die Orks kamen und in welche Richtung sie wieder verschwunden sind. Der König wird nicht glücklich sein, wenn diese Abscheulichkeiten durch sein Reich trampeln und seine Wachen es nicht einmal bemerken.“</em> Die Stimme des Hauptmannes klang kühl und gefasst, doch lag eine gewisse Schärfe darin. Ein unterschwelliger Tadel.</p><p> </p><p>Eine Horde Orks, die den wachsamen Blicken der Waldelben entging… Da konnte ja nur Nachlässigkeit im Spiel sein. Und das war etwas, was Alagos auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. <em>„Geht zu zweit. Ich will niemanden allein hier herumlaufen sehen.“</em>, fügte er hinzu. Es fehlte ihm noch, dass einer seiner Leute unter seiner Aufsicht zu Schaden kam. Und noch wussten sie nicht, wie weit die Orks bereits fort waren.</p><p> </p><p><em>„Amandir, du kommst mit mir.“</em>, sagte er nun wieder in etwas ruhigerem Tonfall. Der dunkelblonde Elb, der bisher schräg hinter dem Hauptmann gestanden hatte, nickte und trat einen Schritt vor an die Seite seines Befehlshabers. Ohne weitere Worte wandte Alagos sich ab und in Richtung der nächststehenden Ruine, Amandir im Schlepptau. Seine Männer wussten, was zu tun war, es bedurfte keiner weiteren Befehle.</p><p> </p><p>Auf ihrem Weg durch das zerstörte Dorf kamen sie immer wieder an menschlichen und tierischen Leichen vorbei. Auch ein paar Orks hatten im Kampf ihr unwürdiges Leben gelassen. Tatsächlich war die Entdeckung der Ork-Kadaver der eigentliche Grund für den Alarm gewesen. Hätten die Elben hier einen Disput unter Menschen vermutet, hätten sie sich nicht weiter eingemischt. Thranduil hielt sich aus solchen Dingen raus und so taten es auch seine Untertanen. Ork-Angriffe hingegen nahm der Elbenkönig persönlich. Und solange er lebte, würde er nicht zulassen, dass diese marodierenden Bestien auch nur einen Fuß in sein Reich oder auch nur in die Nähe davon setzten. Zumindest nicht ungestraft. Und die angeordnete Strafe für dieses Vergehen war relativ simpel: Der Tod.</p><p> </p><p>Alagos untersuchte die Leichen um ihn herum nicht allzu gründlich. Der Anblick der vorzeitig aus dem Leben geschiedenen Sterblichen betrübte ihn, während der Anblick der Ork-Kadaver ihn eher anwiderte. Zudem erwartete er nicht, etwas von Interesse bei den toten Körpern zu finden. Das dunkle Gezücht war nicht gerade bekannt dafür besonders organisiert vorzugehen. Sie plünderten und brandschatzten, wo es sich gerade ergab. Ohne Plan, ohne Sinn. Dass sie kleine Dörfer überfielen und auslöschten, war nicht neu. Neu war nur, dass sie dies so nah an Thranduils Grenzen taten. Es galt also herauszufinden, was sie hierhergetrieben hatte und wohin sie verschwunden waren. Damit man sie fand und zur Strecke bringen konnte, ehe die Ausgeburten Mordors noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnten.</p><p> </p><p>Dabei dachte der Hauptmann allerdings weniger an die umliegenden Menschendörfer als an die kleinen Siedlungen seines eigenen Volks, die sich weit verstreut im Düsterwald befanden. Viele waren nur spärlich bewacht. Zwar waren alle Waldelben in der Lage sich, ihr Hab und Gut, sowie ihre Liebsten bis aufs Blut zu verteidigen sollte es nötig werden, dennoch waren sie angreifbar. Allein schon auf Grund der Elblinge, die in einigen der Siedlungen lebten. Es gab nicht mehr viel Elbennachwuchs dieser Tage, so wurde dieser besonders wertgeschätzt und geschützt. Nur waren spielende Elblinge ähnlich den Kindern von Menschen manchmal schwerer zu bändigen als ein Sack voll Flöhe. Die Gefahr, dass ein paar spielende Elbenkinder einem mordlustigen Ork-Pack in die Arme liefen, musste unbedingt gebannt werden.</p><p> </p><p>Amandir, der sich wie befohlen immer in der Nähe seines Hauptmannes aufhielt, widmete sich derweil den Spuren am Boden. Der Bogenschütze war ein guter Spurenleser, ein Grund, warum Alagos nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte, als der dunkelblonde Elb sich freiwillig meldete ihn zu begleiten. Im Gegenteil. Amandir war ein für Elbenverhältnisse noch recht junger Rekrut, der sich vielversprechend entwickelte. Möglicherweise würde Alagos ihn in ein paar Jahren für eine Beförderung vorschlagen. Somit wäre es dem jüngeren Elb möglich, vom Wachdienst an den äußeren Wachposten zur Palastwache zu wechseln. Ein Ziel, auf das viele der jungen Soldaten sehr ehrgeizig hinarbeiteten. Denn nur Mitglieder der Palastwache hatten irgendwann die Möglichkeit, in die Reihen der Leibgarde der Königsfamilie aufzusteigen. Mit diesem Posten hatte man ausgesorgt, solange man sich nichts zuschulden kommen ließ.</p><p> </p><p><em>„Die Spuren sind bereits einige Stunden alt. Aber noch keine zwei Tage. Der Überfall muss letzte Nacht stattgefunden haben.“</em>, ließ sich Amandir vernehmen. Alagos nickte. <em>„Ich denke die Menschen wurden im Schlaf überrascht. Einige von ihnen sind kaum angemessen gekleidet.“</em> Mit versteinerter Miene blickte der Hauptmann auf den reglosen Körper eines Menschenkindes, welches im Schlamm neben seiner toten Mutter lag. Es konnte kaum mehr als drei Sommer zählen und trug lediglich ein Nachthemdchen, das von Blut und feuchter Erde beschmutzt war. Der Anblick schmerzte Alagos. Den Menschen waren von Natur aus nur wenige Jahre auf <em>Arda </em>gegeben. Aber dieser kleine Mensch hatte nicht mal einen Bruchteil dieser Jahre erleben dürfen. Wie so viele andere um ihn herum ebenfalls. Es tat ihm um jeden der toten Zweitgeborenen leid, doch das Ableben dieser unschuldigen kleinen Kinder, war noch um einiges schwerer zu ertragen.</p><p> </p><p>Betrübt wandte Alagos den Blick ab und ging weiter. Weder er noch Amandir sagten etwas. Ihr Weg führte die beiden Elben zu einem kleinen Stallgebäude. Die Tür stand offen und das Dach war zum Großteil eingestürzt. Unweit von der Stalltür lag ein toter Ork, dessen Gliedmaßen unnatürlich verdreht wirkten. Amandir beugte sich zu ihm herunter, um den Kadaver genauer zu untersuchen. <em>„Hufspuren.“, </em>lautete sein Urteil. <em>„Es scheint als wäre dieser hier den Hufen eines Pferdes zum Opfer gefallen.“</em> Wäre die ganze Situation nicht mehr als Ernst gewesen, hätte Alagos sich vermutlich zu einem leichten Schmunzeln hinreißen lassen. Doch in Anbetracht von Tod und Verderben überall um ihn herum, hob er lediglich eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. <em>„Unterschätze niemals ein verängstigtes Tier. Das konnten diese Barbaren noch nie verstehen. Geschieht ihm ganz Recht, dass er so sein Ende fand.“</em></p><p> </p><p>Der Hauptmann wollte sich bereits abwenden und weiter dem Pfad in Richtung Wald folgen, wohin einige weitere Spuren führten, als etwas im Inneren des Stalls seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte. Ein Aufblitzen von Metall, angestrahlt von der sinkenden Sonne. Vermutlich einfach eine Waffe des Menschen, der dort offenbar seinen Tod gefunden hatte. Doch ein merkwürdiges Bauchgefühl lenkte Alagos Schritte näher an die Stalltür und schließlich in das halb verfallene Gebäude hinein. Bei der Toten handelte es sich offenbar um eine Frau. Vermutlich mittleren Alters. Zu Lebzeiten musste sie für einen Menschen recht hübsch gewesen sein. Der Blick des braunhaarigen Elben glitt über die für eine Frau recht hochgewachsene Gestalt. Langes rotbraunes Haar mit vereinzelten grauen Strähnen darin. Ein ebenmäßig geschnittenes Gesicht, auch wenn die Wangen im Tod etwas eingefallen wirkten. Eine kurvige Figur, die keineswegs plump wirkte. Abgetragene Kleidung, die davon zeugte, dass diese Menschenfrau keine großen Reichtümer besessen haben konnte.</p><p> </p><p>Allerdings schien dieser Eindruck zu täuschen, denn das Schwert, an dem sein Blick schließlich hängen blieb, sprach vom Gegenteil. Langsam ging Alagos neben der Toten in die Knie, um sich die Waffe genauer ansehen zu können. Es war die Klinge gewesen, die das Sonnenlicht reflektiert und damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Hauptmannes geweckt hatte. Amandir trat ebenfalls näher und beugte sich leicht vor. <em>„Ist dies eine Elbenklinge?“</em>, fragte der junge Elb erstaunt. Dabei runzelte er die Stirn, als würde er nachdenken. Es widerstrebte Alagos die Totenruhe dieser Menschenfrau zu stören, dennoch hob er das Schwert auf, um es genauer zu betrachten. <em>„Diheno enni, adaneth…“, </em>murmelte er der Toten entschuldigend zu, bevor er die Waffe begutachtete.</p><p> </p><p>An Amandir gewandt sagte er: <em>„Eindeutig das Werk eines Elben. Aber es wurde nicht in Eryn Galen gefertigt.“ </em>Nachdenklich drehte und wendete der Hauptmann das Schwert in seinen Händen. <em>„Ich denke es ist von noldorischer Herkunft.“ </em>Und diese Erkenntnis warf weitere Fragen auf. Wie war die Menschenfrau an diese Waffe gekommen. Erneut musterte Alagos sie aufmerksam. <em>„Woran ist sie gestorben?“</em>, fragte Amandir, dessen Blick sich nun von der Klinge in den Händen seines Hauptmannes löste und wieder auf die Tote richtete. <em>„Ich kann keine offensichtlichen Verletzungen erkennen.“</em> Alagos legte das Schwert neben sich auf den Boden und begann damit den Leichnam genauer zu untersuchen. Vorsichtig schob er den Umhang, den sie trug zur Seite, suchte nach Blutspuren, welche auf eine Verletzung hindeuteten, doch er fand nur das schwarze Blut der Orks. Keine durch Schwert oder Axt geschlagenen Wunden, keine Einstichstellen.</p><p> </p><p><em>„Hilf mir sie zu drehen.“</em>, sagte Alagos. Amandir gehorchte und kniete sich neben seinen Befehlshaber, um dessen Aufforderung nachzukommen. Vorsichtig drehten sie den bereits steifen Leib der Frau auf die Seite. Augenblicklich zeigte sich die Todesursache. Ein Loch im Stoff des Umhangs, nur wenig Blut aber eine offensichtliche Wunde zwischen den Schulterblättern der Toten. Die Wundränder wirkten ungleichmäßig und ausgefranst. Es war die einzige größere Verletzung, die sie finden konnten, somit lag der Schluss nahe, dass diese den Tod der Menschenfrau verursacht haben musste. <em>„Ein Pfeil?“</em> Amandir formulierte es als Frage, aber eigentlich wirkte er bereits überzeugt von seinem Verdacht. Alagos nickte. <em>„Sieht ganz danach aus.“</em>, erwiderte er. <em>„Nun stellt sich die Frage, wer ihn wieder hinausgezogen hat und warum?“</em> Vorsichtig ließ der Hauptmann den steifen Körper zurück auf den Rücken sinken.</p><p> </p><p>Amandir kam wieder auf die Füße und sah sich suchend um, während sein Hauptmann die Leiche weiterhin betrachtete, als würde sie ein unlösbares Rätsel bergen. <em>„Sie sieht aus als habe jemand sie absichtlich so platziert, meint Ihr nicht?“, </em>fragte der jüngere Elb, während er sich ein wenig entfernte, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. <em>„Es scheint, als habe jemand versucht dieser Frau die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.“</em>, antwortete der Hauptmann leise. <em>„Und wenn dem so ist, muss es jemanden geben, der diesen Überfall überlebt hat…zumindest lange genug, um den Pfeil aus der Leiche der adaneth zu entfernen und sie so zu platzieren. Das hier ist nicht das Werk eines Orks.“</em> Alagos zog nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. Wenn seine Vermutung richtig war, war die nächste Frage, wo diese überlebende Person sich nun aufhielt. Und noch wichtiger: ob sie nach wie vor am Leben war.</p><p> </p><p>Noch während er diesen Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte, ertönte eine Stimme vom Stalleingang her. <em>„Hîr nín? Ich denke wir wissen nun, in welche Richtung die Orks weitergezogen sind.“ </em>Alagos hob die mit Orkblut beschmierte Elbenklinge vom Boden auf und platzierte sie vorsichtig wieder auf der Brust der Toten. <em>„Nai hiruvas sére apa fair</em><em>ë.“, </em>sagte er leise. „Mögest du in Frieden ruhen.“, wiederholte er in der gemeinen Sprache. Dann senkte er kurz den Kopf, legte die rechte Hand auf seine Brust und führte sie wieder von sich fort. Erst danach erhob er sich und wandte sich dem vor der Stallung stehenden Elben zu. <em>„Wohin?“</em>, fragte er lediglich. Der dunkelhaarige Elb trug eine besorgte Miene zur Schau. <em>„Die Spuren führen in den Wald. Die Orks schienen zwei Pferde verfolgt zu haben. Die Spuren der Tiere mischen sich mit denen des dunklen Gezüchts. Wir sind ihnen ein Stück gefolgt. Sie führen nach…Süden.“</em> Zum Ende seines Berichts wurde die Stimme des Elben etwas leiser. Nach Süden. Das bedeutete dieser Tage nichts Gutes mehr.</p><p> </p><p><em>„Der König muss davon erfahren. Ich werde schnellstmöglich zurück zum Palast reiten und ihn informieren. Womöglich müssen weitere Maßnahmen getroffen werden. Orks in Eryn Galen…das ist nicht akzeptabel.“ </em>Letzteres brummte der Hauptmann missmutig vor sich hin, ehe er die Stimme wieder erhob, um weitere Befehle zu erteilen:<em> „Nimm dir drei weitere Männer und folgt den Spuren. Aber geht kein Risiko ein. Ihr werdet nicht angreifen, nur beobachten.“</em> Der dunkelhaarige Elb verneigte sich leicht vor seinem Hauptmann. Dann verschwand er mit einem: <em>„Jawohl, hîr nín.“, </em>um den Befehl auszuführen.</p><p> </p><p>Während die beiden Elben miteinander sprachen, hatte Amandir sich der Rückseite des Stalls zugewandt. Es fanden sich kaum sichtbare Spuren in Ruß und Staub. Spuren von Stiefeln mit abgenutzter Sohle und schwache Schleifspuren. Die Person, die die Stallgasse entlang gegangen war, schien ein verletztes Bein gehabt zu haben und hatte dieses nachgezogen. Amandir folgte den Spuren zu einer kleinen Kammer. Dort fanden sich allerhand Seile, Zaumzeug für die Pferde und ein umgekippter Eimer, in dem sich noch ein paar braun gewordene Äpfel und Möhren befanden. Der dunkelblonde Elb verzog leicht das Gesicht und trat wieder in die Stallgasse. Dabei entdeckte er etwas das im, hier von den Flammen weitgehend verschonten, Stroh lag. Er ging in die Knie und hob den Gegenstand auf, der seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte. Ein Pfeil mit hellbrauner Befiederung. An der hakenbesetzten Spitze fand sich getrocknetes Blut. Menschenblut. <em>„Amandir, hast du etwas gefunden?“</em>, rief Alagos von der Stalltür her hinüber. Der angesprochene, der mit dem Rücken zu seinem Hauptmann gewandt am Boden hockte, ließ den Pfeil zurück ins Stroh fallen, erhob sich und drehte sich zeitgleich mit einer fließenden Bewegung zu seinem Hauptmann um. <em>„Nichts von Bedeutung.“</em>, erwiderte Amandir.</p><p> </p><p>Er wandte sich noch einmal um und schob das Stroh zu seinen Füßen hin und her, als würde er etwas darin suchen. <em>„Nur Schutt und Asche.“</em>, bekräftigte er seine vorherige Aussage noch einmal, als der Pfeil, nun vollkommen von Stroh bedeckt, nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann kehrte er zum Stalleingang und somit zu seinem Hauptmann zurück. <em>„Gut, dann lass uns aufbrechen. Ich will diese Vorkommnisse so schnell wie möglich melden.“ </em>Damit verließ Alagos den Stall, um weitere Befehle zu erteilen. Amandir folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, ohne noch einmal einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.</p><p> </p><p>Alagos wendete sich direkt an die beiden ihm am nächsten stehenden Elben: <em>„Díriel, Galathir, es gibt womöglich Überlebende. Sucht nach Spuren und verfolgt sie. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist hoch, dass es sich um Verletzte handelt. Es ist unklar wie viele es sind. Womöglich ist es nur ein einzelner Mensch. Wenn ihr jemanden findet, bringt ihn umgehend zum Wachposten und lasst Nachricht schicken. Amandir, wird euch begleiten.“</em> Während er sprach, hielt der Hauptmann bereits auf sein Pferd zu, auf dessen Rücken er sich einen kurzen Moment später schwang. <em>„Die anderen kommen mit mir zurück zum Wachposten.“</em>, befahl er. Dann beugte er sich über den Hals seines fuchsroten Reittieres und flüsterte ihm ein leises: <em>„Noro lim.“, </em>zu<em>. </em>Das Pferd setzte sich daraufhin umgehend gehorsam in Bewegung. Die beiden Elben, die ihn begleiten sollten, folgten seinem Beispiel. Der weiche Boden schluckte das Donnern der Pferdehufe fast vollständig, als die drei Elben auf ihren Pferden im gestreckten Galopp auf den Wald zuhielten und bald darauf im dichten Unterholz verschwanden.</p><p> </p><p>Die verbliebenen Krieger führten umgehend die Befehle ihres Hauptmanns aus. Vier von ihnen verschwanden in südlicher Richtung ebenfalls im Wald, ließen ihre Pferde aber zurück. Die Tiere würden den Weg nach Hause von allein finden, sollten ihre Herren zu lange auf sich warten lassen. Und als Díriel, Amandir und Galathir sich wie befohlen auf Spurensuche begaben, senkte sich wieder die Stille über das Dorf. Totenstille.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wieder ein Kapitel geschafft und diesmal haben wir ein wenig mehr elbische Aktivität. :D Ich hoffe das ist nach eurem Geschmack. </p><p>Wie versprochen folgen hier die detaillierten Übersetzungen der elbischen Worte. Aber vorher ein Dank an meine geduldige und fleißige Betaleserin, die hier leider keinen Account hat. Dennoch, vielen Dank für die Seitenhiebe, die mich immer wieder dazu bringen Texte noch mal zu überdenken, Formulierungen zu ändern, Dinge hinzuzufügen oder doch erstmal wegzulassen. :D Ich hoffe wir werden noch lange Spaß zusammen an diesem Werk hier haben.</p><p>LG Tai</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Übersetzungen</strong>
</p><p>Wie immer ist alles <em>kursiv</em> geschriebene in einer Fremdsprache gesprochen. In diesem Kapitel sprechen die Elben in ihrem Waldelben-Dialekt. </p><p>Ausnahmen bilden hier:</p><p><strong>Sindarin:</strong><br/>
Anor = Sonne<br/>
Hîr nin = Mein Herr“<br/>
Diheno enni, adaneth… = Verzeih/Vergib mir, Menschenfrau.<br/>
Adaneth = Sterbliche Frau / Menschenfrau</p><p>Eryn Galen = Grünwald der Große<br/>
Noro lim = Lauf schnell</p><p><strong>Quenya:</strong><br/>
Nai hiruvas sére apa fairë. = Möge er/sie Frieden finden nach dem Tod.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The hunters and the Hunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schritt, Schritt, Stopp. Durchhalten, weitergehen. Schritt, Schritt, Stopp. Nicht aufgeben, immer weiter. Schritt… ein Stolpern und Nola fand sich auf dem matschigen Boden wieder. Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen drang aus ihrer trockenen Kehle. Sie war so erschöpft, dass sie am liebsten einfach hier liegen bleiben wollte. Etwa zwei Tage waren jetzt seit der schicksalhaften Nacht vergangen, die sie aus ihrem zu Hause vertrieben hatte. Die ihr alles genommen hatte, was ihr einst lieb und teuer war. Die junge Dúnadan war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Eineinhalb Tage war es her, dass sie an dem kleinen Bachlauf ihre Wasservorräte hatte auffüllen können. Jetzt war nichts mehr übrig. Auch ihre spärlichen Nahrungsvorräte waren inzwischen verbraucht. Hunger, Durst, Müdigkeit, Schmerz, Trauer… negative Gefühle waren alles, was sie derzeit ausmachte. Sie wusste gar nicht mehr, wie sich Freude und Hoffnung anfühlten.</p><p> </p><p>Noch während sie das dachte, schalt Nola sich selbst. Selbstmitleid würde ihr auch nicht weiterhelfen. Was würde ihre Mutter dazu sagen? Vermutlich würde sie Nola ordentlich in den Hintern treten und ihr somit einen Grund zum Heulen liefern. Das leise Schluchzen wurde nun zu einem erstickten Lachen. Maera war nicht gerade für ihre Nachsicht mit ihrer Tochter bekannt, wenn diese wegen Nichtigkeiten zu jammern begann. Und manchmal neigte Nola ein wenig dazu. Wenn die Arbeit zu hart war, die Nächte zu kurz, die Jungs zu aufdringlich oder das Brot zu alt. Jetzt musste sie lernen, was es hieß, wahre Probleme zu haben. Ums Überleben zu kämpfen. Das war nun wahrlich ein Grund zum Jammern. Nur wurde es dadurch nicht besser. Im Gegenteil. Es kostete lediglich unnötig Energie. Und davon hatte sie sowieso schon viel zu wenig.</p><p> </p><p>Nola war müde. Unendlich müde. Der Mangel an Nahrung und Wasser taten ihr Übriges dazu. Sie musste im Laufe ihrer Wanderung immer wieder kleine Pausen einlegen. War manchmal sogar eingenickt. Aber längere Zeit am Stück hatte sie nie schlafen können. Die weite Ebene des Wilderlands war gefährlich. Sie bot nur wenig Deckung und keinen Schutz vor wilden Tieren, die insbesondere in der Nacht auf Beutezug waren. Nola konnte kein Feuer entfachen, um sich zu schützen. Erstens würden die Flammen sie über viele Meilen hinaus für alles und jeden sichtbar machen, zweitens hatte es den heutigen Tag beinahe durchgehend geregnet. Was ihr einerseits ein paar Tropfen Wasser bescherte, die sie gierig von Blättern und Ästen saugen konnte, andererseits war es somit unmöglich gewesen, trockenes Holz zu finden. Zudem war sie nie sonderlich geschickt darin gewesen ohne Hilfe von Feuersteinen oder Zündhölzern ein Feuer zu entfachen. Die Waldläufer hatten es der jungen Dúnadan mehr als einmal gezeigt. Aber richtig gelernt hatte sie es dennoch nie.</p><p> </p><p>Mühsam versuchte Nola ihre steif gefrorenen Glieder dazu zu überreden, sich zu bewegen. Der durchnässte Stoff ihres Umhangs schien ihren Leib geradezu zu Boden pressen zu wollen und gegen sie zu arbeiten. Sie konnte ihr eigenes Gewicht kaum stemmen, als es ihr endlich gelang, ihre Arme unter ihren Körper zu bringen und sich mühsam hochzudrücken. Es brauchte vier Anläufe, bis es Nola endlich gelang, sich zumindest auf Hände und Knie hochzurappeln. Schwer atmend musste sie sich erstmal von diesem Kraftakt erholen, ehe sie den Versuch wagen konnte, endgültig wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. In ihrem linken Bein nahm das schmerzhafte Pochen wieder zu. Heute früh hatte sie es zuletzt neu verbunden und mit der Königskraut-Paste versorgt. Dabei hatte sie den letzten Rest aufgebraucht und entgegen ihrer Hoffnung, hatte sie die Pflanze auf ihrer bisherigen Reise nicht finden können, um den Vorrat wieder aufzufüllen.</p><p> </p><p>Mit Hilfe einiger tiefhängender Äste eines Baumes, neben dem sie zu Boden gestürzt war, hangelte Nola sich nun langsam wieder auf die Füße. In dem Zwielicht um sie herum, konnte sie verschwommen den Grund für ihren Sturz ausmachen. Eine Wurzel, die sich über den Waldboden erhob und somit ein Hindernis für jeden darstellte, der die müden Füße nicht mehr weit genug heben konnte. Nola zitterte vor Kälte und schwitzte zur gleichen Zeit. Schweißperlen standen ihr auf der Stirn und in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Die erschöpfte junge Frau konnte nicht mehr sagen, was die Ursache für den Schwindel war. Die Kopfverletzung, das Fieber, hervorgerufen durch die Wundinfektion, Hunger, Durst oder einfach nur die sie schier erdrückende Müdigkeit.</p><p> </p><p>Die Dúnadan wusste, dass sie rasten musste, wenn sie sich nicht völlig verausgaben und womöglich beim nächsten Sturz etwas brechen wollte. Gleichzeitig war ihr aber auch klar, dass sie dann vermutlich nicht noch einmal die Kraft haben würde, sich aufzurappeln und weiterzugehen. Aufgeben oder weiterkämpfen? Das war jetzt die Frage. Wenn sie das Problem rein logisch betrachten würde, wäre es leichtsinnig weiterzugehen. Die Sonne, die den ganzen Tag über schon kaum zu sehen gewesen war, würde gleich gänzlich am Horizont verschwinden. Dann dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis das Zwielicht von völliger Dunkelheit abgelöst wurde. Die dunklen Wolken am Himmel würden die Sterne und den halb-vollen Mond am Himmel verhängen und Nolas Sicht somit weiter einschränken.</p><p> </p><p>Davon abgesehen bot die kleine Ansammlung von Bäumen um sie herum, die sie vor kurzem erreicht hatte, einen halbwegs geschützten Ort, um die Nacht hier zu verbringen. Wenn sie sich anstrengte, schaffte sie es vielleicht sogar, ein Stück weit auf einen der Bäume hinaufzuklettern. Somit wäre sie zumindest vor Wölfen und anderen nächtlichen Räubern sicher.</p><p>Aber Nola dachte nicht logisch. Eigentlich dachte sie kaum noch wirklich. Ihr Verstand hatte sich schon vor Stunden von ihr verabschiedet. Sie funktionierte lediglich noch. Vermutlich war es der reine Überlebensinstinkt, der sie noch hatte weiterlaufen lassen. Immer einen Schritt vor den anderen. Bis ihr mühsam erkämpfter Rhythmus durch die Wurzel am Boden unterbrochen worden war.</p><p> </p><p>Aufgeben oder weitergehen? Nola ließ den Blick aus ihren fiebrig glänzenden Augen schweifen. Zählte es wirklich als Aufgeben, wenn sie sich einen kurzen Moment der Ruhe gönnte? Sie könnte die Nacht hier abwarten, am Morgen vielleicht ihren Wasserschlauch in einer größeren Pfütze auffüllen? Aber wenn sie nun hierblieb, bestand auch die Gefahr, dass sie bis zum Morgen erfror. Nass bis auf die Knochen wie sie war, ohne Möglichkeit sich irgendwie zu wärmen. Hier zwischen den Bäumen war sie zwar vor dem schlimmsten Wind geschützt, dennoch war es nachts bitterkalt.</p><p>Nolas müder Blick blieb schließlich an etwas hängen. Etwas Helles, das durch die zu dieser Jahreszeit nur spärlich belaubten Bäume hindurchschimmerte. Um das Etwas herum, stieg leichter Nebel auf. Unwillkürlich rieb Nola sich über die Augen. Offenbar verschleierte die Nässe, die ihr aus der Kapuze ihres Umhangs ins Gesicht tropfte, die Sicht. Doch auch als die Dúnadan sich die Feuchtigkeit aus den Augen gerieben hatte, änderte sich das Bild vor ihr nicht.</p><p> </p><p>Es dauerte noch einige Wimpernschläge, ehe Nola verstand, was sie da sah. Ein Tier. Ein weißes Tier, das da zwischen den Bäumen stand und zu ihr hinübersah. Unwillkürlich fühlte sie sich an den Traum erinnert, den sie gehabt hatte, bevor sie nach dem Überfall aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit wieder aufgewacht war. Sollte das etwa der weiße Hirsch aus ihren Träumen sein? Neugier und Verwirrung ließen Nola die allumfassende Erschöpfung für einen Moment vergessen. Schwerfällig trat sie auf das Tier zu. Schritt, Schritt, Stopp. Nur noch ein bisschen. Schritt, Schritt, Stopp. Je näher sie dem Tier kam, desto deutlicher erkannte sie, dass es sich dabei nicht um einen Hirsch handelte, sondern um ein Pferd. Und der aufsteigende Nebel um das Tier herum war der Tatsache geschuldet, dass sein Körper viel wärmer war als die Umgebung.</p><p> </p><p>Fasziniert betrachtete Nola den Schimmel, der nun seinerseits leise brummelnd ein paar Schritte auf sie zutrat. Jetzt brauchte die Dúnadan nur noch ihre Hand auszustrecken, um ihn berühren zu können. „Träume ich, oder bist du wirklich hier?“, fragte sie zweifelnd. Fieber, so wusste sie, konnte einem so einiges vorgaukeln. Möglicherweise auch ein Pferd. Vielleicht war es reines Wunschdenken, das diese Fantasie für sie erschuf. Ein Pferd konnte ihre müden Beine ersetzen und ihr somit womöglich das Leben rette. Die Ohren des Tieres zuckten nach vorn, als lausche es aufmerksam ihren Worten. Dann stieß es ein erneutes leises Brummeln aus, ehe es einen weiteren Schritt vorwärtsmachte und Nola sachte mit der samtweichen Nase anstieß.</p><p> </p><p>Die junge Frau taumelte ein wenig ob der Berührung, fand aber ihr Gleichgewicht schnell wieder. „Wenn das mal keine Antwort auf meine Frage war…“, murmelte sie leicht verwirrt. Dann hob sie eine Hand und legte sie vorsichtig an den Hals des Tieres. Es fühlte sich trotz des feuchten Fells warm und sehr fest an. Etwas das man anfassen und spüren konnte, konnte keine Einbildung sein, oder? „Egal was du hier machst…Dich schickt der Himmel…“ Nola konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Es trug keinerlei Sattel- oder Zaumzeug. Also musste es herrenlos sein. Zumindest spann ihr vernebelter Verstand sich die Dinge so zurecht. Nun musste die euphorische Dúnadan nur noch einen Weg finden, um auf den blanken Pferderücken zu kommen. Möglicherweise fand sich einen Baumstumpf oder ein niedriger Ast, von da aus könnte sie es versuchen. Als Nola sich umdrehte, um sich nach einer solchen Aufstiegshilfe umzusehen, sah sie sich einer auf sie gerichteten Pfeilspitze gegenüber. <em>„Daro! Ú-rhinc!“, </em>kam es warnend in kühlem Tonfall von einer in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllten Gestalt, die den gespannten Bogen auf sie gerichtet hatte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>„Denkst du nicht, wir sind inzwischen weit genug geritten?“</em>, kam es murrend unter der tief ins Gesicht gezogen Kapuze seines Nebenmannes hervor. <em>„Wir haben seit Tagen keine Orkspuren mehr finden können. Und bei dem Wetter wären sie längst davon gespült. Selbst wenn da noch welche wären.“</em> Als Antwort ertönte ein klares Lachen rechts von ihm. <em>„Sag, ist es dir etwa zu nass hier draußen? Seit wann bist du so empfindlich Bruder?“ </em>Ersterer schnaubte leise, drehte seinen Kopf nach rechts und blickte in ein Gesicht, das dem seinen beinahe vollkommen glich. <em>„Es hat wohl nichts mit Empfindlichkeit zu tun, wenn man nicht gerade ein Freund davon ist, tagelang ohne wirkliche Notwendigkeit durch den Regen zu reiten.“ </em>Elrohir schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf. <em>„Man könnte den Eindruck bekommen, dass du alt wirst, mein Lieber. So wie Halbarad der immer wieder klagt, dass die feuchte Kälte seinen alten Knochen nicht mehr bekommt.“</em>, zog er den nur wenige Minuten älteren auf.</p><p> </p><p><em>„Man könnte ebenso den Eindruck bekommen, dass du übermütig wirst und mal wieder eine ordentliche Abreibung nötig hast.“</em>, konterte Elladan, in dessen grauen Augen nun ebenso der Schalk blitzte wie in denen seines Zwillings. Der Jüngere schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und gab seinem Pferd mit einem kaum merklichen Anspannen seiner Waden zu verstehen, dass es schneller laufen sollte. <em>„Das würde voraussetzen, dass du lange genug durchhältst, um mich in die Finger zu bekommen.“</em>, rief er über die Schulter, als sein Pferd von einem gemütlichen Trott in einen flotten Trab überging und den Schlamm nur so aufspritzen ließ. Elladan stöhnte, als würde die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern liegen, folgte dann aber dem Beispiel seines Bruders und trieb sein Pferd ebenso an.</p><p> </p><p>Vor zwei Woche waren die Zwillinge mit einigen Waldläufern aus Bruchtal aufgebrochen, um ein paar Orksichtungen im Nebelgebirge nachzugehen. Seit vielen Jahren taten sie das nun schon. Es war ihnen ein tiefes Bedürfnis den hohen Pass und die Umgebung zu sichern. War es doch einst hier geschehen, dass ihre Mutter von Orks überfallen und derart gefoltert worden war, dass ihre Seele sich nie von den Schäden hatte erholen können. Seit dieser Tage war nichts mehr wie zuvor und die Brüder hatten sich geschworen, von nun an jeden Ork, der ihnen unter die Augen kam, zu vernichten.</p><p> </p><p>Sich zu diesem Zweck den Waldläufern des Nordens anzuschließen, war die logische Schlussfolgerung gewesen. Sie kannten die Gegend gut, waren ein hartes Volk und tapfere Krieger. Auch sie taten alles, um das dunkle Gezücht zurückzuschlagen, wann immer es ihnen begegnete. Somit war es eine lohnende Allianz für beide Seiten gewesen. Hin und wieder schlossen sich andere Elben den Patrouillen an und seitdem kam es kaum noch zu Überfällen auf Reisende, die sich über den Rothornpass, wie der hohe Pass auch genannt wurde, wagten. Kein Orktrupp blieb unbemerkt, wenn Elben und Waldläufer die Gegend im Auge behielten. Und sie waren erbarmungslose Jäger, wenn sie auch nur eine einzige der missgebildeten Gestalten entdeckten.</p><p> </p><p>Es brachte noch weitere Vorteile mit sich, so viel Zeit unter Sterblichen zu verbringen. Sie lernten viel über die menschlichen Gepflogenheiten und konnten sich einige Sprachen der Menschen besser aneignen. Allerdings war es manchmal auch eine Prüfung für die reinlichen Elben, wenn sie längere Zeit mit den Männern des Nordens verbrachten. Sie reisten mit leichtem Gepäck und führten nur das Nötigste mit sich. Seife schien für die Menschen nicht dazuzugehören. Sehr zum Leidwesen der empfindlichen Elben-Nasen.</p><p> </p><p>Doch die freundschaftlichen Gefühle überwogen gegenüber der Abneigung gegen die strengen Ausdünstungen der Sterblichen und so verbrachen die Zwillinge ihre Zeit lieber an der Seite der tapferen Waldläufer als in ihrem sauberen und schönen Heim bei ihrem Vater. Es war nicht so, dass sie ungern dort waren. Viel mehr wurden sie rasch rastlos, wenn sie längere Zeit ihre Waffen nicht in Orkblut tränken konnten. Elrohir betraf dies noch schlimmer als seinen älteren Bruder Elladan, der sich wann immer sie in Bruchtal einkehrten, in der Heilkunst weiterbildete. Da schien er ganz nach ihrem Vater zu kommen.</p><p> </p><p>Elrohir hingegen, war schon immer von größerem Temperament gewesen. Auf dem Schlachtfeld war er in seinem Element. Bücher langweilten ihn. Doch auch er genoss die Zeit in Imladris zuweilen. Denn dort konnte er sein Kampftraining mit Glorfindel vertiefen und somit zu einem noch tödlicheren Feind für alle Verbündeten des dunklen Herrschers werden. Wenn er aber glaubte, einem Orktrupp auf der Spur zu sein, war er wie ein Wolf, der seine Beute gewittert hatte. Nichts konnte ihn davon abbringen, von ihr abzulassen, bis er sie schließlich gestellt und vernichtet hatte. Das war auch der Grund, warum die beiden Elben sich von ihren menschlichen Begleitern abgesetzt hatten und allein weitergezogen waren. Das war jetzt etwa eine Woche her.</p><p> </p><p>Sie waren zunächst mit einem kleinen Trupp der Dúnedain zusammen aufgebrochen, als Späher, von vermehrten Orksichtungen in den Bergen berichteten. Tatsächlich hatten sie schnell ein paar der dunklen Kreaturen ausfindig und unschädlich machen können. Doch sie hatten weitere Spuren gefunden und waren diesen gefolgt. Bis die Männer um Halbarad entschieden, nicht weiterzugehen. Die Witterungsverhältnisse waren noch sehr unstet und der Rothornpass nach wie vor verschneit. Menschen waren für dieses Wetter nicht gemacht, auch wenn sie so unverwüstlich wie die Dúnedain waren. Aber Elrohir hatte darauf bestanden, den Pass zu überqueren und herauszufinden, wohin die Spuren führten.</p><p> </p><p>Elladan war natürlich an der Seite seines heißblütigen Bruders geblieben. Wer sonst sollte ihn bändigen oder ihm den Rücken decken, falls notwendig? Allerdings war auch der Ältere schon seit 2 Tagen der Meinung, dass es Zeit war, umzukehren. Die Spuren waren alt und wurden immer spärlicher. Das Wetter war eine Katastrophe und inzwischen besaßen sie beide kein einziges trockenes Kleidungsstück mehr. Zwar spürten die Elben Umwelteinflüsse nicht so stark wie die sterblichen Rassen, dennoch war es äußerst unangenehm, den ganzen Tag in nasser Kleidung auf einem Pferderücken durch den Schlamm zu reiten. Entsprechend tief war Elladans Laune inzwischen gesunken und es fehlte nicht mehr viel, ehe er Elrohir auf irgendeine Weise zum Umkehren zwingen würde.</p><p> </p><p>Nun aber folgte er seinem Bruder erstmal in das kleine Mischwäldchen, sofern man die Baumgruppierung so nennen wollte. Im Vergleich zum <em>Eryn Galen</em>, den man inzwischen nur noch Düsterwald nannte - sehr zum Missfallen seines Regenten - war es wohl nicht mehr als ein Gebüsch. Der Regen ließ inzwischen etwas nach, sonst würde er hier genauso auf sie niederprasseln, wie schon den ganzen Tag zuvor. Die Laubbäume führten noch kein dichtes Blattwerk, dass sie vor der Nässe hätte schützen können. <em>„Wollen wir nicht endlich eine Rast einlegen? Es ist beinahe dunkel und die Pferde sind müde.“</em>, versuchte Elladan seinem jüngeren Bruder erneut mit Vernunft beizukommen. Dieser drosselte tatsächlich das Tempo seines Reittieres und drehte sich zu dem Älteren um. <em>„Wenn du dann endlich aufhörst dich zu beklagen?“, </em>gab Elrohir mit einem amüsierten Unterton zurück.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>„Nun, mit einem vollen Magen und einem warmen Feuer, ginge es mir sicher deutlich besser.“</em> Daraufhin lachte der Jüngere nur und brachte sein Pferd schließlich zum Halt. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung sprang er von seinem Schimmel, wobei der Waldboden unter ihm ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich gab, als seine Stiefel auf den schlammigen Boden trafen. <em>„Also ich glaube ja nicht, dass es hier viel gemütlicher sein wird als auf dem Pferderücken.“</em>, kommentierte Elrohir, wobei er leicht angewidert zu Boden sah. Erneut erklang das leise Geräusch von Stiefeln, die mit Schwung im Schlamm landeten, dann führte Elladan seinen Braunen neben seinen Bruder. <em>„Gemütlich ist es schon seit Tagen nicht. Hättest du auf mich gehört, hätten wir längst wieder ein warmes Lager. Aber nein, du musst ja Gespenstern nachjagen.“</em>, murrte der Ältere, der nun die nasse Kapuze von seinem Kopf schob. Darunter kam dunkles, beinahe schwarzes langes Haar zum Vorschein, welches von sich allmählich auflösenden Kriegerzöpfen zurückgehalten wurde.</p><p> </p><p>Elrohir verdrehte höchst menschlich die Augen und drückte seinem Bruder die Zügel seines Schimmels in die Hand. <em>„Du hättest ja nicht mitkommen müssen.“</em>, gab er kurzerhand zurück. <em>„Aber jetzt, wo wir so weit gekommen sind. Was hältst du von einem Besuch im Waldlandreich? Wir waren schon ewig nicht mehr dort und ich bin gespannt, ob die Gerüchte, die man so vernimmt, wahr sind.“</em> Elladan, der sich derweil nach einem einigermaßen trockenen Plätzchen umsah, war inzwischen ein paar Schritte weitergegangen. Jetzt blieb er abrupt stehen und lachte leise auf. <em>„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie unser letzter Besuch im Waldlandreich endete? Ich glaube es fehlte nicht viel und Thranduil hätte Vater den Krieg erklärt. Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre.“</em> Elrohir drehte sich schmunzelnd zu seinem Bruder um. <em>„Ich bin sicher, dass Legolas das Temperament seines Vaters wird zügeln können. Demnach gehe ich nicht von einer ernsthaften Gefahr für uns aus.“</em></p><p> </p><p>Sein älterer Bruder schüttelte den Kopf, grinste aber ebenfalls. <em>„Du bist unbelehrbar. Irgendwann werden wir eine Zelle in Thranduils Kerkern unser Eigen nennen können.“</em> Elladan verzog kurz das Gesicht und schüttelte sich dann kurz. <em>„Nun ja, vermutlich wäre es dort gemütlicher als hier.“ </em>Damit entlockte er dem Jüngeren ein amüsiertes Lachen. <em>„Oh weh Brüderchen. Ich fürchte die Gesellschaft der Menschen färbt allmählich zu sehr auf dich ab. Vielleicht hast du recht und wir sollten uns wirklich mal wieder für eine Weile nach Hause und somit unter unseresgleichen begeben.“</em> Tatsächlich hätte nämlich auch Elrohir nichts gegen ein heißes Bad oder ein weiches Bett einzuwenden. Er konnte es lediglich nicht gut ertragen, wenn Elladan recht behielt und er selbst klein beigeben musste.</p><p> </p><p>Der Ältere schnaubte nur genervt und führte die Pferde zu ein paar Nadelbäumen, unter denen die Erde nicht ganz so schlammig war. <em>„Was hältst du davon dich nützlich zu machen und nach trockenem Holz zu suchen, statt große Reden zu schwingen?“</em>, fragte er und begann damit die Pferde von ihren leichten Sätteln, an denen ihr Gepäck befestigt war, und dem Zaumzeug zu befreien. Für gewöhnlich brauchten Elben diese Hilfsmittel der Menschen nicht um ein Pferd zu reiten, doch für längere Reisen waren sie recht nützlich. Außerdem ließen sich die Satteltaschen schlecht am blanken Pferderücken befestigen und ganz ohne Gepäck kam auch ein Elb nicht aus.</p><p> </p><p>Elladan legte die Sättel über zwei stabil wirkende Äste, damit sie nicht im Schlamm landeten. Das Zaumzeug legte er darüber. Da von seinem Bruder keine Antwort kam und sich leise Schritte von ihm entfernten, ging er davon aus, dass Elrohir ausnahmsweise tatsächlich seinen Anweisungen folgte. Der Jüngere hatte doch nicht etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen? Er grinste leicht. Nein, vermutlich war Elrohir das Wetter einfach ebenso zuwider wie ihm selbst, nur konnte er es nicht laut zugeben. Immerhin hatte er sie beide überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht.</p><p>Mit einem leichten Klaps auf die Kruppe der beiden Reittiere, entließ er sie, um sich ein paar Grashalme zu suchen, an denen sie knabbern konnten. Darüber, dass die beiden davonlaufen könnten, machte er sich keine Sorgen.</p><p> </p><p>Während Elladan versuchte, ein einigermaßen trockenes und bequemes Lager herzurichten, stapfte Elrohir durch das kleine Wäldchen auf der Suche nach einigermaßen trockenem Holz, welches zum Feuer machen geeignet wäre. Dafür schob er mit den Stiefeln dicke Laubschichten beiseite, die den Boden darunter vor den Wassermassen von oben geschützt hatten. Schnell hatte er einige geeignete Äste gesammelt, als er unweit entfernt ein dumpfes Geräusch vernahm.</p><p> </p><p><em>„El? Bist du das?“</em>, flüsterte er kaum hörbar in die Dunkelheit. Wenn sein Bruder in der Nähe war, würde er ihn verstehen können. War er es nicht, lief er nicht wirklich Gefahr, sich zu verraten. Langsam beugte Elrohir sich vor und ließ die bisher gesammelten Äste beinahe geräuschlos zu Boden sinken, ehe er sich in einer fließenden Bewegung wieder erhob. Die ausbleibende Antwort sagte ihm, dass es sich beim Verursacher der Geräusche nicht um seinen Bruder handelte. Langsam griff er nach dem Bogen, der in seiner Halterung auf seinem Rücken ruhte. Es folgte der Griff nach dem Köcher und einen Wimpernschlag später, lag ein Pfeil auf der Sehne seines Jagdbogens.</p><p> </p><p>Still blieb der Elb stehen, lauschte in die zunehmende Dunkelheit und versuchte das Zwielicht, mit seinen scharfen Augen zu durchdringen. Doch zunächst konnte er weder etwas Ungewöhnliches hören noch sehen. Beinahe wollte er die Sache als Einbildung abtun, als erneut ein unnatürliches Geräusch erklang. Mit gerunzelter Stirn versuchte er einzuordnen, was diese Laute verursachte, erfolglos. Dann vernahm er ein leises Schnauben und das schmatzende Geräusch von Pferdehufen im Schlamm. Mit einem lautlosen Lachen ließ Elrohir den Bogen wieder sinken. Sein suchender Blick entdeckte das weiße Fell seines eigenen Pferdes, das durch die Bäume schimmerte. Gerade wollte er den Pfeil zurück in den Köcher stecken, als unweit von ihm eine Stimme erklang. Sofort spannte er sich wieder an. Das war nicht die Stimme seines Bruders.</p><p> </p><p>Mit langsamen Schritten, darauf bedacht keine Geräusche zu verursachen, näherte er sich der Stelle, an der er sein Pferd stehen geblieben war. Hinter einem dicken Baumstamm verborgen hielt er inne und lugte vorsichtig daran vorbei. Sein Hengst stand zwischen den Bäumen, vor einer dunkel gekleideten Gestalt. Die Stimme, die nun erneut erklang, war eindeutig weiblich. Sie klang klar, aber erschöpft. Die Worte, die sie sagte, gefielen dem Elb allerdings nicht. Wollte dieses Weib etwa auf seinem Pferd davonreiten? Das konnte sie aber gepflegt vergessen. Mit der linken Hand zog er sich die Kapuze seines mitternachtsblauen Umgangs tiefer ins Gesicht. Er wollte erst wissen, mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte, ehe er sich der Fremden offenbarte. Außerdem sollte sie sich ruhig ein wenig erschrecken, wenn sie glaubte, ihm sein Pferd stehlen zu können. Strafe musste sein.</p><p> </p><p>Während die Frau die Hand nach seinem Schimmel ausstreckte, hob er den Bogen und schlich bis auf wenige Schritte von hinten an sie heran. Sie bemerkte ihn zunächst nicht. Gerade, als er auf seine Präsenz aufmerksam machen wollte, drehte sie sich jedoch unvermittelt suchend um. Was auch immer es war, wonach sie hatte Ausschau halten wollen, die auf sie gerichtete Pfeilspitze war es sicher nicht gewesen. Sie gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. Obwohl auch das Gesicht der Fremden im Schatten einer Kapuze lag, konnte der Elb sehen, wie sich ihre Augen vor Schreck weiteten. Elrohir, der sich schnell von der unvorhergesehenen Wendung der Dinge erholte, stieß ein leises warnendes: <em>„Daro! Ú-rhinc!“, </em>hervor. Seine Stimme klang dabei kühl und warnend.</p><p> </p><p>Allerdings schien die Frau ihn nicht zu verstehen, denn anstatt seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen und zu bleiben, wo sie war, wich sie ruckartig zurück, stolperte und konnte sich gerade noch mit einem beherzten Griff in die Mähne seines Hengstes vor einem Sturz bewahren. Das Pferd war nicht begeistert von dieser groben Behandlung und tat dies mit einem unzufriedenen Schnauben, so wie einem Aufwerfen seines Kopfes kund. „Wenn du vorhast den morgigen Tag noch zu erleben, solltest du jetzt bleiben, wo du bist. Eine weitere Bewegung und ich schieße.“, versuchte er es nun im weitläufig gesprochenen Westron. Ob es daran lag, dass sie ihn jetzt verstand oder sie einfach starr vor Angst war, diesmal tat sie, was er verlangte und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.</p><p> </p><p>Allerdings wirkte es beinahe so, als sei die Hand, die sie noch immer in die Mähne des Schimmels krallte, das Einzige, was sie noch aufrecht hielt. Elrohirs scharfe Augen nahmen ihr Zittern sehr genau wahr. Auch das leise Zähneklappern entging ihm nicht. „Wer bist du und was tust du mit meinem Pferd?“, verlangte er zu wissen. Dabei ließ er den Bogen ein wenig sinken. Die nach wie vor Schreck geweiteten Augen der jungen Frau verfolgten die Bewegung ganz genau. Dann folgte eine Reaktion, mit der Elrohir nicht gerechnet hatte. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die er der heruntergekommenen Erscheinung vor sich nicht zugetraut hätte, fuhr sie herum und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Zumindest schien das ihr Plan gewesen zu sein. Denn sie kam nur wenige Schritte weit. Vor ihr trat aus den Schatten eine weitere Gestalt, ebenso in einen mitternachtsblauen Umhang gehüllt, nur hatte diese sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Kapuze wieder aufzusetzen. Als die Flüchtige seinen Bruder bemerkte, stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus und versuchte, im letzten Moment die Richtung zu wechseln. Allerdings ging sie stattdessen wenig elegant zu Boden, als ihr linkes Bein ihr den Dienst zu versagen schien.</p><p> </p><p>Elladan hatte sein Schwert gezückt und war mit wenigen Schritten bei der Fremden. Die Klinge auf die am Boden liegende Frau gerichtet, warf er seinem Bruder einen fragenden Blick zu. Der Ältere musste die Geräusche, die die Diebin gemacht hatte, ebenfalls vernommen haben und ihnen ebenso wie sein jüngerer Bruder gefolgt sein. <em>„Sie wollte mein Pferd stehlen.“</em>, beantwortete Elrohir die unausgesprochene Frage. Daraufhin zog Elladan eine Braue hoch und sah auf die nach wie vor am Boden liegende Frau hinab. <em>„Dein Pferd stehlen?“</em>, wiederholte er ungläubig. Dieses schmutzige kleine Ding sah für ihn nicht so aus, als sei sie in der Lage seinem Bruder das Pferd abzunehmen.</p><p> </p><p>In Nolas Kopf drehte sich derweil alles. Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, dass so ein schönes und gepflegtes Tier ohne Besitzer in der Wildnis umherirrte? Und sie hätte wirklich darauf kommen können, wem ein solches Tier gehörte. Elben… Waren sie nicht dafür bekannt, ihre Pferde ohne Sattel und Zaumzeug zu reiten? Im Gegensatz zu den Sterblichen hatten sie solche Hilfsmittel nicht nötig.</p><p>Die Dúnadan verstand kein Wort von dem, was die beiden da sprachen. Aber dass sie Elben waren, dessen war sie sich sicher. Nicht wegen des Pferdes. Als ihr der zweite Angreifer bei ihrem Fluchtversuch in den Weg getreten war, hatte sie seine Ohren gesehen. Immerhin hatte er sein Gesicht nicht unter einer Kapuze verborgen. Aber selbst, wenn er dies getan hätte. Spätestens die einem Singsang gleiche Sprache, die beide miteinander sprachen, hätte ihr verraten, mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Jetzt war alles verloren. Sie war so weit gekommen, nur um dem Feind direkt wieder in die Arme zu laufen. Bei Eru, womit hatte sie das verdient? In ihrer Panik machte sich ein verzweifelter Plan in ihr breit. Während die beiden Elben miteinander sprachen und sich offenbar nicht weiter um sie kümmerten, tastete sie so unauffällig wie möglich nach dem Dolch an ihrem Gürtel. Vorsichtig zog sie ihn hervor. Darum bemüht keine ruckartigen Bewegungen zu machen. Die Elben sollten nicht merken, was sie vorhatte, sonst wäre es um sie geschehen. Sie wusste, wenn sie noch eine Chance haben wollte, der Gefangenschaft – oder Schlimmerem zu entgehen, musste sie handeln. Beiden gleichzeitig konnte sie nicht entkommen… aber wenn es ihr gelänge, einen von ihnen unschädlich zu machen… vielleicht hatte sie dann eine Möglichkeit zu fliehen.</p><p> </p><p><em>„Wenn ich es dir doch sage. Sie sprach mit Faen und ich bin sicher sie wollte – El! No dirweg!“</em>, unterbrach Elrohir sich selbst mit einem warnenden Ausruf, doch zu spät.</p><p>Die Fremde warf sich mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung herum. In ihrer rechten Hand blitzte etwas auf. Elladan, der nicht mit dieser plötzlichen Attacke gerechnet hatte, konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren und kurz darauf spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem rechten Bein. Er stieß ein überraschtes Keuchen aus. Elrohir war schnell wie ein Blitz heran, doch auch er hatte nicht mehr verhindern könnten, dass die Frau ihre Klinge im Bein seines Bruders versenkte. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei trat er nach ihrer Hand.</p><p> </p><p>Ein Geräusch wie das eines brechenden Astes ertönte, dann durchfuhr Nola ein unsagbarer Schmerz. Sie schrie gepeinigt auf und konnte nicht anders als die Klinge loszulassen. Ihre Hand schien ihr nicht mehr zu gehorchen, ihre Finger öffneten sich ganz von allein. Das war es also… ihr Fluchtplan war gescheitert. Sie hatte ihre letzte winzige Chance vertan. Nola spürte einen weiteren Schlag, diesmal gegen ihren Kopf. Und danach war sie nicht mehr in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Denn um sie herum wurde, wieder einmal, alles schwarz.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>Übersetzungen:</strong><br/> </p><p>„Daro! Ú-rhinc!“ = Halt! Keine Bewegung/Beweg dich nicht! (Sindarin mit noldorischem Einschlag)</p><p>„No dirweg!“ = Pass auf!</p><p>Wie üblich ist alles in <em>kursiv</em> geschriebene in einer Fremdsprache gesprochen. Hier wieder Sindarin, in meiner Fantasie mit noldorischem Akzent.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>„Sie wird wach.“</em>, stellte Elladan mit einem Blick auf die Fremde fest. Ein leises Wimmern aus Richtung der jungen Frau hatte ihn aufmerksam werden lassen. Nach dem für die beiden Elben so überraschenden Angriff hatte Elrohir sich schnell wieder gesammelt und die Diebin kurzerhand mit seinem Bogen bewusstlos geschlagen. Danach hatte er sich vergewissert, dass sein Bruder nicht allzu schwer verwundet war. Dieser hatte in der Gewissheit, dass der Jüngere die Situation unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, fluchend den Dolch aus seiner Wade gezogen. Gleichzeitig hatte er versucht, seinem überbesorgten Zwilling klarzumachen, dass er die Sache mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit überleben würde.</p><p> </p><p>Trotzdem wäre Elrohirs Temperament beinahe mit ihm durchgegangen. Am liebsten hätte er die junge Frau an Ort und Stelle gelyncht. Einen Angriff auf seine Familie nahm er immer persönlich und entsprechend ungehalten und unbedacht handelte er in Situationen wie diesen. Elladan war der Meinung, dass die Fremde sich lediglich hatte wehren wollen, nachdem sie offenbar in der Falle saß. Eine reine Verzweiflungstat und keine besonders erfolgreiche noch dazu. Immerhin war die Wunde auf den ersten Blick am Ende zwar schmerzhaft, aber nicht sehr gefährlich. Das dicke Leder seiner Stiefel hatte die Klinge etwas bremsen können. Zudem war die abgekämpfte Frau sowieso nicht sonderlich gut bei Kräften gewesen. All das hatte er auch seinem Zwilling versucht begreiflich zu machen, der sich jedoch nur schwer wieder hatte beruhigen lassen.</p><p> </p><p>Letztlich hatte Elrohir doch noch eingelenkt, trotzdem hatte er darauf bestanden, die Fremde in Fesseln zu legen. Davon konnte ihn sein Bruder auch nicht wieder abbringen. Und so wurden Hände und Füße der Diebin fest zusammengeschnürt und sie dann wenig sanft von dem wütenden Elb über den Rücken seines Hengstes geworfen. Während das Pferd die Gefangene zurück zu der improvisierten Lagerstätte trug, stützte Elrohir seinen älteren Bruder. Zwar beharrte dieser darauf, dass er genauso gut allein laufen könne, dies wurde aber geflissentlich ignoriert.</p><p>Im Lager versorgte Elladan zunächst seine Wunde. Derweil fesselte sein Zwilling das Mädchen zusätzlich an einen Baum, der unweit von ihnen entfernt stand. Anschließend kehrte er zurück zu dem Angriffsort, um das zuvor gesammelte Holz zu holen und schließlich das Feuer zu entfachen, vor dem die beiden Elben nun saßen.</p><p> </p><p>Elladan hatte gerade die Waffe genauer untersucht, die die Fremde bei ihrem Angriff auf ihn genutzt hatte, ehe er die ersten Regungen ihrer Gefangenen vernahm. Der Dolch war eindeutig elbischer Herkunft. Davon sprachen sowohl die Art, wie er gearbeitet war, als auch die filigrane Gravur in dessen Griff. Für einen Moment hatte er geglaubt, bei der Diebin würde es sich womöglich um eine der ihren handeln, doch den Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder. Nach ihrer Rückkehr ins Lager hatte Elrohir die junge Frau eher unsanft auf dem Boden abgesetzt, dabei war ihr die Kapuze vom Kopf gerutscht und soweit er das hatte beurteilen können, waren ihre Ohren nicht spitz zulaufend gewesen.</p><p> </p><p>Trotzdem. Irgendetwas an der Frau war nicht normal, das sagte ihm sein Gefühl. Er konnte nur nicht deuten, was es war. Elrohir schien hingegen davon überzeugt, dass es sich bei dem Dolch um Diebesgut handelte. Schließlich hatte die Fremde auch sein Pferd stehlen wollen. Demnach war es gut möglich, dass sie so etwas öfter tat. Entsprechend verärgert sah der Elb aus, als er dem Blick seines Bruders in Richtung des Mädchens folgte. <em>„Soll ich sie noch einmal ins Land der Träume schicken?“, </em>fragte er missmutig. Elladan seufzte daraufhin entnervt auf. <em>„Nein, sollst du nicht. Von dort aus kann sie uns ja wohl kaum unsere Fragen beantworten.“ </em>Sein Zwilling antwortete lediglich mit einem Schnauben, ehe er den Blick wieder abwandte und böse in die Flammen des kleinen Feuers vor ihnen starrte. Eigentlich war Elrohir eher wütend auf sich selbst. Er hatte die Fremde unterschätzt und somit alle Vorsicht außer Acht gelassen. Er hätte die Frau direkt festsetzen sollen, ehe er seinem Bruder erklärte, was vor sich ging.</p><p> </p><p>Aber wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass diese magere Gestalt solche Kraftreserven besaß? Die Antwort die Glorfindel ihm dazu geben würde, wäre wohl: `Du musst stets mit allem rechnen. Unterschätze niemals deinen Gegner, egal wie hilflos und verletzlich er dir erscheinen mag. Behalte den Feind immer im Auge und lass dich nicht davon täuschen, dass er vorerst besiegt scheint. Diese Art von Überheblichkeit und Leichtsinn wird dir sonst einmal das Leben kosten.´ Und es hätte nicht sein eigenes, sondern das seines Bruders gekostet. Unverzeihlich.</p><p> </p><p>Weil er seine Wut schlecht an sich selbst auslassen konnte, projizierte er diese auf die junge Frau, die mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen halb liegend, halb sitzend an dem Baum kauerte, an dem er sie festgebunden hatte. Möglicherweise hatte er die Fesseln etwas fester angezogen, als es notwendig gewesen wäre. Aber das geschah ihr nur recht. Außerdem wollte er die kleine Furie lieber nicht noch einmal unterschätzen. Ihm passierte selten derselbe Fehler zweimal.</p><p> </p><p>Elladans Blick ruhte kurz besorgt auf seinem jüngeren Bruder, dann erhob er sich, etwas weniger geschmeidig als gewohnt und ging die paar Schritte zu ihrer Gefangenen hinüber. Das rechte Bein zog er dabei leicht nach. Die Wunde schmerzte, aber sie würde schon bald verheilen. Er verzog etwas das Gesicht, während er vor der jungen Frau in die Hocke ging und sie leise ansprach. „Bist du wach?“ Eigentlich eine unnötige Frage, wusste er die Antwort darauf doch längst. Nur wollte ihm kein anderer Gesprächseinstieg einfallen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder war er daran interessiert, warum die Menschenfrau völlig allein durch diese Gegend irrte. Und er vermutete, dass sie seine Fragen eher beantworten würde, wenn er eine gewisse Höflichkeit an den Tag legte. Trotz der unschönen ersten Begegnung. Darum wählte er auch direkt die vertrauliche Art der Anrede.</p><p> </p><p>Elrohir beobachtete die Annäherung seines Bruders an die Gefangene aufmerksam. In seinen Händen drehte er den Dolch der jungen Frau. Seine angespannte Haltung verriet, dass er jederzeit bereit war, die Klinge zu einem tödlichen Wurfgeschoss zu machen, sollte es nötig werden. Bei den von Elladan gewählten Worten verdrehte der Jüngere höchst menschlich die Augen. Diesen schrecklichen Hang zur Diplomatie musste Elladan von ihrem Vater haben. Elrohir hätte der Frau kurzerhand eine Ohrfeige verpasst, um sie gänzlich aufzuwecken. Damit würde sich jede Frage nach ihrem Wachzustand erübrigen.</p><p> </p><p>Für Nola war das Erwachen auch diesmal äußerst schmerzhaft. Vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer als am Morgen nach dem Überfall. In ihrem Kopf schien sich ein wildgewordener Zwerg mit seiner Axt auszutoben. Das würde zumindest das stete Pochen darin erklären. Die Schmerzen in ihrem rechten Handgelenk waren jedoch weitaus schlimmer. Es fühlte sich beinah an, als habe jemand versucht, es ihr auszureißen. Nola wagte es, sich zu bewegen, doch der Schmerz wurde so schlimm, dass sie leise stöhnend wieder aufgab. Stattdessen prüfte sie, ob sie ihre Augen öffnen konnte, aber auch das gelang ihr nicht sofort. Unweit von ihr entfernt hörte sie Stimmen. Sie verstand die Sprache nicht, doch sie wusste, dass es die Elben waren. Und so fühlte sie sich direkt zurück in ihr Dorf versetzt. In die Nacht, in der ihre Mutter starb, als ihr die Elben alles nahmen und sie offenbar aus purer Grausamkeit am Leben ließen. So wie auch dieses Mal. Heiße Tränen quollen unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern hervor und rannen über ihre vom Fieber geröteten Wangen. Wann hatte dieser Albtraum nur endlich ein Ende?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Obwohl sie ihre Augen geschlossen hielt, nahm sie das Flackern von Licht wahr. Allerdings nur kurz, denn dann waren da Schritte, die sich ihr näherten, und ein Schatten, der den Schein der Flammen wieder verdunkelte. Eines dieser beiden Monster kam offenbar auf sie zu. Nolas Gestalt spannte sich an, als die Schritte verstummten. Die Präsenz des Elben war nun ganz nah. Das Rascheln von Stoff sagte ihr, dass er sich wohl zu ihr runter beugte. Dann erklang seine Stimme aus direkter Nähe. Obwohl Nola damit gerechnet hatte, zuckte sie zusammen, als er sie ansprach. Falls er nicht schon vorher gewusst hatte, dass sie wach war, hatte sie sich spätestens jetzt verraten. Dennoch dachte sie darüber nach, weiterhin tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit vorzutäuschen. Egal, wie sie sich entschied, sie würde auf keinen Fall mit diesen Mördern reden. Das nahm Nola sich fest vor.</p><p> </p><p>Elladan legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete die zusammengesunkene Gestalt vor sich. Sie war schmutzig und nass. Die Kleidung, die sie trug, hatte ihre Glanzzeit längst hinter sich. Das lange rotbraune Haar wirkte struppig und verfilzt. Natürlich war ihm das Zucken, das durch ihren Leib fuhr, als er sie angesprochen hatte nicht entgangen. Trotzdem schien sie nicht gewillt ihm zu antworten. Oder überhaupt zu offenbaren, dass sie erwacht war.</p><p>Elrohir hatte genug von dem Schmierentheater, fuhr von seinem Platz hoch und stapfte, für einen Elben recht laut, zu ihnen hinüber. „Hör gefälligst auf zu schauspielern Weib! Wenn du glaubst, wir hätten nicht längst bemerkt, dass du wach bist, bist du noch törichter als ich dachte.“, schnauzte er die junge Frau an.</p><p> </p><p>Sein älterer Bruder seufzte leise. Und wieder einmal ging das Temperament mit seinem Zwilling durch. <em>„Ro… ich bitte dich. Glaubst du etwa, auf diese Weise wird sie mit uns reden?“ </em>Der Angesprochene gab ein Geräusch, einem Knurren nicht unähnlich, von sich. <em>„Der Einzige, der mit ihr sprechen will, bist du. Und das Warum ist mir nach wie vor ein Rätsel.“ </em>Elrohir verschränkte sichtlich missgelaunt die Arme vor der Brust, wobei er den Dolch der Fremden immer noch in der rechten Hand hielt. Wenn sie auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machte, würde er diese Farce auf seine Weise beenden.</p><p> </p><p>Elladan ging nicht weiter auf den kleinen Ausbruch seines Bruders ein. Stattdessen sah er wieder auf ihre Gefangene hinunter, die nun tatsächlich die Augen geöffnet hatte und den Jüngeren der beiden hasserfüllt anstarrte. Auch diesmal wusste sie nicht, worüber sich die beiden gerade unterhielten. Aber sie hatte sehr wohl verstanden was der Elb, der wie sie erkannte ihren Dolch in der Hand hielt, vorher zu ihr gesagt hatte. Offenbar waren die Elben durchaus der gemeinen Sprache mächtig. Die Art und Weise wie dieses arrogante Spitzohr mit ihr redete, hatte ihre Erschöpfung für einen Moment der Wut weichen lassen. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein?</p><p> </p><p>In Elladans grauen Augen spiegelte sich eindeutig Belustigung. <em>„Sieh an… ich habe mich wohl geirrt. Scheinbar hatten deine Worte doch einen positiven Einfluss auf die holde Maid. Allerdings scheint sie deine Wortwahl nicht sonderlich zu schätzen zu wissen.“</em> Als er sich wieder an Nola wandte, wechselte er zurück ins Westron, so dass auch sie ihn verstehen konnte. „Verzeih die ungehobelte Art und Weise meines Bruders. Er ist nicht sonderlich glücklich über deinen Angriff vorhin. Nicht, dass es mir damit anders ginge, aber ich denke, wir hatten womöglich einfach einen schlechten Start.“ Elrohir starrte seinen Zwilling etwas ungläubig an. <em>„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?“</em>, zischte er ihn an, ehe er wieder das erbärmliche Abbild eines Menschen vor sich ansah. „Zumindest wissen wir nun, dass sie uns durchaus versteht. Bei solchen Wilden weiß man nie.“ Erneut fing er sich einen tadelnden Blick seines Bruders ein.</p><p> </p><p>Nolas Augen glänzten ebenfalls vor Wut. „Wilde?“, spuckte sie beinahe aus. All die Vorsätze, kein Wort mit diesen mörderischen Spitzohren zu wechseln, wurden in den Wind geschossen. Es sprudelte geradezu aus ihr heraus, obwohl sie wusste, wie absolut dumm es war, diese beiden tödlichen Krieger zu provozieren. „Die einzigen Wilden hier seid ihr! Ihr die ihr wahllos unschuldige Menschen angreift und tötet! Und offenbar ebenfalls Gefallen daran findet sie gefangen zunehmen und zu foltern!“ Nolas Wangen, schon zuvor deutlich gerötet, färbten sich nun vor Wut noch einige Nuancen dunkler. Ihre graugrünen Augen schossen Blitze, während zwei graue Augenpaare gleichermaßen verdutzt auf ihr ruhten. Wieder einmal zeigte die Sterbliche erstaunliche Energiereserven. Und erneut fragten die Zwillinge sich, woher die heruntergekommene Gestalt vor ihnen diese nahm.</p><p> </p><p>Nolas zorniger Blick zuckte zwischen den beiden Elben hin und her. Einmal, zweimal. Und schließlich wich die Wut in ihren Augen einer Art Verwirrung. Nola betrachtete ihre Entführer jetzt zum ersten Mal etwas genauer. Und dabei fiel ihr auf, dass sich die Spitzohren glichen wie ein Ei dem anderen. Sie hatten das gleiche dunkle lange Haar, das in derselben Art zurückgeflochten war. Im Schimmer des Feuers, das hinter den Elben loderte, erkannte sie, dass sie beide graue, möglicherweise auch blaue Augen hatten. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so ähnlich, dass Nola nicht sicher war, ob sie im Fieberwahn womöglich doppelt sah. Oder ob die neuerliche Kopfverletzung diesmal schlimmeren Schaden verursacht hatte, als nur die pochenden Schmerzen.</p><p> </p><p>Aber wenn sie jetzt plötzlich doppelt sehen würde, müssten sie sich dann nicht genau gleich verhalten? Dem war nicht so. Einer von ihnen kniete noch immer neben ihr, während der andere stand. Der Ungehobeltere der beiden hielt weiterhin ihren Dolch in der Hand. Ihre Augen schienen also noch einwandfrei zu funktionieren. Die Zwillinge, die diese Art der Blicke gewohnt waren, wenn sie jemandem zum ersten Mal begegneten, wunderten sich nicht über die Verwirrung der jungen Frau. Sie ahnten, was sie so abrupt in ihrer plötzlichen Schimpftirade hatte innehalten lassen. Während Elladan weiterhin einen belustigten Ausdruck zur Schau trug, knirschte Elrohir angestrengt mit den Zähnen. Am liebsten würde er dem Weib, das hier mit unerhörten Behauptungen um sich warf, ihre Frechheiten austreiben. Für gewöhnlich war er sehr geduldig und charmant im Umgang mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht. Aber üblicherweise gingen andere Frauen auch nicht wie Furien auf ihn und seinen Bruder los. Seine Gutmütigkeit wurde hier wirklich auf eine harte Probe gestellt.</p><p> </p><p>Nola, die sich von ihrer Verwirrung schnell einigermaßen erholte, wagte einen erneuten Versuch, sich in eine etwas aufrechtere Position zu bringen. Dabei zerrten die unbarmherzigen Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken. Ein erstickter Aufschrei löste sich aus ihrer Kehle und prompt stiegen ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich, als sie versuchte, dem stechenden Schmerz Herr zu werden. Elladan musterte sie mit leicht besorgtem Blick. „Was ist mit dir?“, fragte er und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Dies löste jedoch eine offensichtliche Panik in der Menschenfrau aus, die so gut wie möglich, vor ihm zurückwich und ihn geradezu anschrie: „Fass mich nicht an!“ Was sie direkt bereute. Sie wimmerte leise vor Schmerz. Allmählich kam auch Elrohir der Gedanke, dass mit dieser <em>adaneth</em> etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte diese Art von Reaktionen schon häufiger gesehen, als ihm lieb war. Bei Menschen und Elben gleichermaßen. Die Folge eines Traumas, nachdem die Betroffenen auf jede Art der Annäherung mit Panik reagierten, auch wenn sie sich dabei selbst verletzten.</p><p> </p><p>Elladan, der bei dem panischen Ausruf der Menschenfrau sofort zurückgewichen war, warf einen kurzen Blick zu seinem Bruder, welcher diesen mit undurchdringlicher Miene erwiderte. Dann wandte er sich erneut an die Fremde. „Hör zu. Ich will dir nichts tun. Aber du bist offenbar verletzt. Wenn du mich nicht nachsehen lässt, kann ich dir nicht helfen.“, versuchte er es in sanfterem Tonfall. Doch Nola schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf. Eine dumme Idee, denn nun drehte sich die Welt um sie herum noch mehr. Stöhnend schloss sie die Augen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Die beiden Elben konnten kaum sagen ob vor Schmerz, Angst oder Kälte.</p><p> </p><p>Der Ältere der Zwillinge seufzte leise. „Also gut. Dann lass mich wenigstens deine Fesseln lösen.“ Sofort setzte Elrohir zum Protest an, doch noch ehe er einen einzigen Ton herausbekam, brachte Elladan ihn schon mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung zum Schweigen. <em>„Sie ist verletzt Ro! Sie ist keinerlei Gefahr für uns. Nicht in diesem Zustand. Und ich weigere mich, diesen weiter zu verschlechtern.“ </em>Sein jüngerer Bruder war keinesfalls einverstanden mit dieser Entscheidung, wusste aber, wann er gegen seinen Zwilling verloren hatte. Und so wandte er sich lediglich missgelaunt ab und stapfte zurück zum Feuer, von wo aus er die beiden genauestens im Auge behielt.</p><p> </p><p>Elladan hatte sich derweil wieder der Fremden zugewandt. Diese sah ihn aus großen schmerz- und angsterfüllten Augen an. Erneut forderte die Erschöpfung ihren Tribut und Nola wusste nicht mehr, was richtig und falsch war. Der Elb behauptete, ihr helfen zu wollen, sie zu befreien. Woher sollte sie wissen, dass er ihr nicht nur etwas vorgaukelte? Aber wenn er wirklich vorhatte sie zu töten, hätte er das nicht längst getan? Genug Gelegenheiten dafür, hatte es gegeben. All diese Gedanken jagten innerhalb weniger Augenblicke durch ihren Kopf. Ihr Gedankenkarussell wurde durch die klare freundliche Stimme des Elben, der nach wie vor neben ihr hockte, unterbrochen. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich zunächst vorstellen. Ich bin Elladan und der heißblütige Sturkopf da hinten ist Elrohir, mein Bruder. Wie lautet dein Name?“ Wieder folgte nur ein abschätzender Blick aus ängstlichen Augen.</p><p> </p><p>Nola wusste nicht mehr, wie sie handeln sollte. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen, solange sie an diesen Baum gefesselt war. Zudem hatten die Elben ihr ihre einzige Waffe abgenommen. Somit war sie nicht imstande sich im Notfall zu verteidigen. Trotzdem lebte sie noch. Und das, obwohl sie einen der beiden angegriffen und vermutlich sogar verletzt hatte. Der Elb, der so freundlich mit ihr sprach, wirkte wirklich nicht, als wolle er ihr im nächsten Atemzug die Kehle durchschneiden. Schließlich gab die erschöpfte Dúnadan ihren Widerstand auf und resignierte. „Nola…“, murmelte sie kaum hörbar. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Elladans Lippen. Seine Geduld hatte sich somit wieder ausgezahlt. „Also gut Nola. Nun lass mich dir die Fesseln abnehmen in Ordnung?“</p><p> </p><p>Elrohir beobachtete die Szene mit Argusaugen. Aber selbst er musste zugeben, dass dieses Häufchen Elend kaum eine Bedrohung darstellte. Nicht einmal für Elladan, und der war immerhin leicht verletzt. Dank dieser Menschenfrau. Die Wut darüber verrauchte allmählich. Auch ihm war inzwischen klar, dass die Sterbliche nicht ohne Grund so verängstigt war. Irgendetwas musste ihr schon vor der Begegnung mit ihm und seinem Bruder zugestoßen sein. Welcher normale Mensch würde mit einem lächerlichen Dolch auf zwei bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Elben losgehen? Somit sparte er sich diesmal seinen Protest. Nola, wie das Mädchen offenbar hieß, nickte Elladan schwach zu. Sie wirkte immer noch extrem angespannt, hielt aber still. Kein Schreien oder panisches Zurückweichen, als sein Zwilling um sie herumgriff und den Knoten des Seils löste, der die Hände der <em>adaneth </em>hinter ihrem Rücken an den Baum fesselte.</p><p> </p><p>Allerdings verzog sie dabei erneut vor Schmerz das Gesicht. Elrohir tat es ihr aus Sympathie gleich. Vielleicht hatte er die Fesseln doch ein wenig übertrieben festgezogen. Elladan würde ihm dafür später sicher Feuer unter dem Hintern machen. Er konnte es daran sehen, wie sich die Gesichtszüge des Älteren verhärteten, als er das Seil nun gänzlich von den Händen der jungen Frau löste und das blauverfärbte und geschwollene Gelenk erstmals erblickte. Der Heiler in seinem Bruder schlug sofort Alarm. Allerdings musste er jetzt vorsichtig vorgehen, wenn er Nola nicht erneut verschrecken wollte. Jeder weitere Schritt sollte durchdacht, angekündigt und durch das verängstigte Mädchen abgenickt werden. Ansonsten hätten sie hier gleich mit der nächsten ausgewachsenen Panik zu kämpfen. Elladan warf seinem Bruder kurz einen wütenden Blick zu. Der wich diesem etwas verschämt aus. Nola hingegen, hatte mühsam ihre steifen Schultern dazu gebracht ihre Arme zurück in eine natürlichere Position zu bringen und hielt nun ihr verletztes Handgelenk mit der gesunden Hand fest. Dabei ließ sie die Bedrohung in Form des vor ihr knienden Elben, nicht aus den Augen.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Das Donnern von Pferdehufen, die sich im gestreckten Galopp näherten, weckte die Aufmerksamkeit der Wachen, lange bevor sie sahen, wer da auf sie zukam. Mit gezückten Waffen beobachteten sie den Waldweg. Als das schwarze Pferd mitsamt Reiter schließlich in Sicht kam, entspannten sich die beiden Soldaten wieder ein wenig. Es war einer der ihren, der nun, ohne das Tempo merklich zu drosseln, über die schmale steinerne Brücke auf den Palast zu preschte. Je näher sie kamen, desto mehr war Pferd und Reiter anzusehen, dass sie eine lange und anstrengende Reise hinter sich hatten. Die schwarze Stute war schweißgebadet, hatte Schaum vor dem Maul und das Fell an Bauch und Beinen war ebenso wie die Kleidung ihres Herren nass und schlammbespritzt.</p><p> </p><p>Das lange dunkelbraune Haar des Reiters hing ihm wirr und zerzaust ins Gesicht. Auch jetzt, als er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, schien er noch in großer Eile zu sein. Das schwer atmende und schnaubende Pferd war nicht einmal gänzlich vor den Toren des Palastes zum Stehen gekommen, da sprang sein Reiter bereits von seinem Rücken. Ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten, rief er einer der Wachen ein knappes: <em>„Kümmert euch um sie!“</em>, zu. Dann deutete er ihnen mit einer herrischen Geste, das Tor zu öffnen. Natürlich hatten die Torwachen Alagos längst erkannt und kamen dem unausgesprochenen Befehl nach, ohne Fragen zu stellen.</p><p> </p><p>Wenn der Hauptmann es derart eilig hatte, hielte man ihn besser nicht auf. Mit einer knappen Verbeugung und einem respektvollen zweistimmigen: <em>„Hîr nín.“</em>, wurde das Tor geöffnet. Zügigen Schrittes eilte Alagos durch die beinahe ausgestorbenen Gänge des Palastes. Lediglich die diensthabenden Wachen patrouillierten um diese Zeit durch die Hallen. Zweieinhalb Tage hatte er nun bis hierher gebraucht. Er hatte sich selbst kaum eine Pause gegönnt und musste dreimal an verschiedenen Wachposten das Pferd wechseln. So ausdauernd die Reittiere aus Thranduils Zucht auch waren, irgendwann kam jedes Tier an seine Grenzen. Alagos war ebenfalls müde und erschöpft, aber er hatte keine Zeit sich auszuruhen. Er musste zuerst mit dem König sprechen.</p><p> </p><p>Sobald er den besser bewachten Teil <em>Eryn Galens</em> erreicht hatte, hatte er seine Begleiter umgeschickt und die restliche Reise allein fortgesetzt. So kam er schneller und weniger auffällig voran. Gerastet hatte er lediglich kurz an den Wachposten, an denen er sein erschöpftes Pferd jeweils gegen ein frisches ausgetauscht hatte. Ansonsten war er Tag und Nacht durchgeritten. Meist in zügigem Galopp, sofern das Gelände es erlaubte. Zuletzt hatte es nahezu durchgehend geregnet, somit waren die Böden weich und rutschig geworden. Dennoch hatte er die schwarze Stute auf der letzten Etappe seiner Reise zum äußersten getrieben. Normalerweise war es nicht seine Art, ein Tier zu schinden, bis es beinahe zusammenbrach aber diese Angelegenheit war seiner Meinung nach von höchster Wichtigkeit. Somit hatte er keine Zeit zu verlieren. Er wollte nicht bis zum Morgen warten müssen, sein Anliegen vorzutragen.</p><p> </p><p>Es war bereits spät geworden. Der König würde sich sicher bald zur Ruhe begeben. Wer ihn dann noch störte, brauchte einen wirklich guten Grund dafür, wollte er sich nicht den gerechten Zorn des Monarchen zuziehen. Alagos selbst hielt den Orkangriff zwar durchaus für wichtig genug, das hieß aber nicht unbedingt, dass sein König das genauso sah. Manchmal waren sie etwas unterschiedlicher Ansicht, welche Belange auch den Waldlandkönig interessieren sollten und welche nicht. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da war das anders gewesen. Doch die Jahrhunderte hatten Thranduil verändert. Und das nicht ausschließlich zum Besseren.</p><p> </p><p>Sein Weg führte den Hauptmann zielstrebig durch die Hallen auf eine kleine Tür im hinteren Teil des Thronsaals zu. Dahinter lag ein weitläufiger Gang, dem er nun folgte. Er kannte den König gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich oft noch bis spät in die Nacht den am Tage liegen gebliebenen Korrespondenzen widmete. Die Chance, den Herrscher des Waldlandreichs auch jetzt noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer anzutreffen, war entsprechend hoch.</p><p>Der Weg dorthin zog sich ziemlich in die Länge. Oder vielleicht kam es dem erschöpften Hauptmann auch nur so vor. Als Alagos endlich sein Ziel erreichte, versperrten ihm zwei Wachen den Zugang durch die massive Holztür, hinter der er den König vermutete.</p><p> </p><p>Auf den ersten Blick schienen sie nicht zu erkennen, wen sie vor sich hatten, was er ihnen unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht übelnahm. Die Fackeln, die den Gang erhellen sollten, warfen mehr Schatten, als dass sie Licht spendeten, und das Erscheinungsbild des Hauptmannes war alles andere als…üblich für eine Audienz beim Waldlandherrscher. <em>„Ich wünsche, mit dem König zu sprechen, lasst mich vorbei!“, </em>verlangte er dennoch in recht herrischem Tonfall. Überraschung spiegelte sich nun in den Gesichtern der beiden Wachposten wider. Anscheinend wurde ihnen nun klar, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Schnell versanken sie in eine respektvolle Verbeugung, doch die Speere, die ihm nach wie vor den Weg versperrten, senkten sie nicht. <em>„Verzeiht hîr nín, der König empfängt zu dieser Zeit niemanden mehr.“</em>, brachte die dunkelblonde<em> elleth</em>, die er als Celerilin erkannte, entschuldigend hervor. Sie gehörte noch nicht lange zur Leibwache Thranduils und hatte zuvor viele Jahre unter Alagos gedient.</p><p> </p><p>Im Grunde genommen war sie ihm noch immer unterstellt, somit fand sie sich in einem Zwiespalt wieder. Natürlich wog das Wort des Königs mehr, doch wollte sie sich auch nicht gegen ihren Hauptmann stellen. <em>„Ich bin sicher, mich wird er empfangen. Ich bringe wichtige Neuigkeiten.“</em>, erwiderte er mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln. Er hatte keine Geduld für diese Spielchen. <em>„Die Anweisungen des Königs waren eindeutig. Er wünscht, nicht mehr gestört zu werden. Bitte kommt morgen wieder.“</em>, mischte sich nun auch der <em>ellon </em>ein, der sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte. Ihn kannte Alagos ebenfalls. Ein erfahrener Elb der schon Jahrhunderte in Thranduils Diensten stand. Und einer, der es mit den Regeln und Befehlen des Königs sehr genau nahm. Manchmal zu genau für Alagos Geschmack.</p><p> </p><p>Der Hauptmann setzte gerade dazu an, dem stoischen Krieger und der sichtlich eingeschüchtert wirkenden <em>elleth</em> vor sich genau zu erklären, was er von dieser Anweisung hielt. Gar nichts, er scherte sich einen feuchten Kehricht darum. Noch bevor er lospoltern konnte, wurde die Tür von innen geöffnet. Der Elb, der den Raum verlassen wollte, betrachtete den Hauptmann erstaunt, aber freudig. <em>„Alagos, was führt dich so spät noch zu meinem Vater?“</em> Augenblicklich nahmen die beiden Wachposten wieder Haltung an, die Speere verschwanden vor der Tür und der Angesprochene stieß leise die Luft aus, die er für seine Schimpftirade gesammelt hatte. Schnell verbeugte er sich vor dem <em>ellon</em> mit dem hellblonden Haar, der nun, da der Weg frei war, in den Gang trat. <em>„Verzeiht die späte Störung ernil nín. Aber ich habe dem König eine äußerst wichtige Meldung zu machen.“ </em>Die fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen des blonden Elben hoben sich leicht, als er sich des Aufzugs des Hauptmannes gewahr wurde. <em>„Nun das hoffe ich für dich, wenn du gedenkst, SO mit ihm zu sprechen.“</em> Ein amüsiertes Funkeln lag in den tiefblauen Augen des recht jung anmutenden Elben, der die Gestalt des Hauptmannes mit einer Geste seiner Hand umfasste.</p><p> </p><p>Alagos richtete sich wieder auf und zuckte schmunzelnd mit den Schultern. <em>„Ich bin sicher, er wird darüber hinwegkommen, dass ich ausnahmsweise nicht in meiner edelsten Robe vor ihn trete.“</em> Das entlockte seinem Gegenüber ein leises lachen. <em>„Ausnahmsweise? Du beliebst zu scherzen Alagos. Aber bitte, tritt ein. Ich hatte eh gerade vor mich zurückzuziehen.“</em> Mit diesen Worten trat der blonde Elb einen Schritt zur Seite und gab den Weg somit gänzlich frei. <em>„Le hannon, Legolas. Ich wünsche eine geruhsame Nacht.“</em> Der Prinz lächelte leicht und neigte kurz den Kopf. <em>„Die wünsche ich dir auch. Sobald dir etwas Ruhe gegönnt ist.“ </em>Danach wandte er sich an die beiden Wachen. <em>„Die Anordnung meines Vaters gilt nicht für hest Alagos. Das solltet ihr eigentlich wissen.“, </em>tadelte er, was die Soldaten dazu brachte zerknirscht den Blick zu senken und eine Entschuldigung zu murmeln. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf Legolas Züge. Er nickte Alagos noch einmal zu, dann verschwand er in Richtung seiner Gemächer.</p><p> </p><p>Keine der beiden Wachen machte mehr Anstalten den Hauptmann aufzuhalten, also zögerte Alagos nicht lange. Sobald der Prinz sich verabschiedet hatte, trat er durch die noch halb geöffnete Tür und schloss diese direkt wieder. Thranduil saß wie erwartet an dem massiven Eichentisch, der sich im hinteren Teil des großen Zimmers befand. Ein prasselndes Feuer und die unzähligen Kerzen, die den Raum erhellten, sorgten für eine gewisse Gemütlichkeit. Der König schien, als habe er seinen nächtlichen Besucher nicht bemerkt und sei gänzlich vertieft in eines der Schriftstücke, von denen sich einige vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch stapelten. Doch wer ihn kannte, sah den strengen Zug um Thranduils Mund, dazu die missbilligend zusammengezogenen Brauen. Zeichen, die deutlich machten, dass der König die Störung durchaus wahrgenommen hatte. Alagos würde darauf wetten, dass er außerdem genau wusste, wer ihn um diese Zeit noch aufsuchte. Die Unterhaltung zwischen dem Hauptmann und seinem Sohn, war dem ausgezeichneten Gehör des <em>Elda</em> sicher nicht entgangen.</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil schien allerdings in der Tat nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, noch eine Audienz gewähren zu müssen. Sein langes silberblondes Haar fiel offen über seine Schultern und wurde nicht wie sonst von einem Silberreif oder seiner eindrucksvollen Krone gebändigt. Für gewöhnlich empfing der bisweilen etwas exzentrische Herrscher niemanden, ohne eines dieser Zeichen seiner Königswürde zu tragen. Das Fehlen seines Kopfschmucks, tat seiner Ausstrahlung jedoch keinen Abbruch. Es brauchte nicht die edlen Gewänder und Schmuckstücke, um auch einen Blinden erkennen zu lassen, welche Macht diesem <em>ellon</em> innewohnte. Die bloße Autorität, die er ausstrahlte, hatte schon so manchen Gegner in die Flucht geschlagen. Und selbst seine eigenen Untergebenen erzitterten zuweilen aus Ehrfurcht vor ihrem Herrscher. Obwohl das Licht der <em>Eldar</em> in ihm in den letzten Jahrhunderten von Dunkelheit überlagert schien, war es noch immer strahlend genug, seinen Feinden Einhalt zu gebieten und sein Volk loyal hinter ihm stehen zu lassen. Bisher zumindest.</p><p> </p><p>Der König ließ seinen Hauptmann eine ganze Weile unbeachtet. Er schwenkte träge einen aufwendig verzierten Weinkelch in der rechten Hand und erst, nachdem er das Schreiben vor sich durchgelesen hatte, hob er schließlich seine kühle und durchdringende Stimme. <em>„Also was bringt Ihr für wichtige Neuigkeiten hest, dass Ihr es wagt, mich um diese Zeit zu belästigen. Und dann auch noch in diesem… Aufzug.“ </em>Dazu machte er eine unbestimmte Geste mit der linken Hand, ähnlich der von Legolas, wenige Momente zuvor.</p><p> </p><p>Erst jetzt hob Thranduil den Blick und wandte sich gänzlich dem abwartend in der Mitte des Raumes stehenden Störenfried zu. Dabei schienen seine eisblauen Augen Alagos geradezu durchbohren zu wollen, der augenblicklich in eine tiefe Verbeugung versank. <em>„Verzeiht aran nín. Ihr wisst, ich würde es nicht wagen, Eure nächtliche Ruhe grundlos zu stören.</em>“ Thranduil stieß ein leises Schnauben aus und wedelte unwillig mit der linken Hand. Der Hauptmann verstand den Wink und richtete sich wieder auf. Dabei lag jedoch weniger ein entschuldigender Ausdruck als eher ein schalkhaftes Funkeln in seinen Augen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>Übersetzungen:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Hîr nín</em> = Mein Herr<br/><em>Ernil nín</em> = Mein Prinz<br/><em>Aran nín</em> = Mein König<br/><em>Eldar</em> = das Volk der Sterne (So wurden die Elben von Orome genannt, die mit ihm die Reise in den Westen antraten)<br/><em>Elda</em> = Singular von Eldar (Ich verwende es hier etwas frei für Elben, die im ersten Zeitalter geboren sind, um sie etwas von den "normalen" / jüngeren Elben abzugrenzen)<br/><em>Elleth</em> = Elbin / Elbenfrau<br/><em>Ellon</em> = Elb / Elbenmann</p><p> </p><p>Juhu, wir haben es endlich ins Waldlandreich geschafft. :D Ich weiß, es ist nur eine kurze Szene aber im nächsten Kapitel dürft Ihr Euch auf mehr freuen. Schließlich hat Alagos Thranduil das eine oder andere zu erzählen.<br/>Da werden wir dann auch sehen, wie sich Nola und die Zwillinge miteinander arrangieren, wo sie ja nun sozusagen ihre "Gefangene" ist. :D<br/>Bis dahin bleibt gesund und lasst mir vielleicht mal Eure Meinungen da. ^^</p><p>LG Tai</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Exhaustion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>„Ich befürchtete schon, du würdest mich noch auf die Knie gehen lassen, ehe du mich anhörst.“</em>, kam es in einem neckenden Tonfall von Alagos. Thranduil hob eine Braue und starrte seinen Hauptmann unverwandt an, ehe er erwiderte: <em>„Ich habe es in Erwägung gezogen. Aber das hätte die Sache wohl nur noch weiter hinausgezögert.“ </em>Die Mundwinkel des Königs zuckten leicht, ehe er fortfuhr: <em>„Also sag schon. Was ist es diesmal, dass du mir meine wohlverdiente Ruhe nicht gönnst?“ </em>Alagos‘ eben noch ausgelassen wirkender Ausdruck, wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. <em>„Es gab einen Überfall auf ein kleines Menschendorf südwestlich von hier.“ </em>Thranduil blickte seinen Hauptmann weiterhin nur ausdruckslos an, als könne er nicht ganz nachvollziehen, worauf dieser Bericht hinauslaufen sollte. Alagos seufzte. <em>„Ich weiß, für gewöhnlich scherst du dich nicht um das Wohl der Menschen dort. Aber es handelte sich um einen Orkangriff. Meine Männer fanden Spuren, die in den Wald führen. Nach Süden, um genau zu sein.“</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Während er Alagos‘ Ausführungen lauschte, stellte er den Kelch auf dem Schreibtisch ab und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. <em>„Und wie kann es sein, dass Orks im Eryn Galen wandeln, ohne dass die Wachen etwas davon mitbekommen?“</em>, fragte er schließlich, wobei sein Tonfall mehr als deutlich machte, wie unzufrieden er war. Alagos, der nach wie vor in der Mitte des Raumes stand, senkte den Blick ein wenig. <em>„Dieselbe Frage habe ich mir auch gestellt, doch ich habe noch keine Antwort darauf gefunden. Ich habe einige Männer den Spuren nachgeschickt, um sie weiter auszukundschaften. Sie haben strikte Anweisung sich zurückzuziehen, sollte die Situation gefährlich werden.“</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Thranduil lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die Ellenbogen hatte er links und rechts auf den Armlehnen abgestützt, die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt. Für einen Moment schien es, als blicke er ins Leere. Dann erhob er sich plötzlich, nahm seinen Weinkelch und schritt damit hinüber zu der kleinen Sitzecke vor dem Kamin. Eine kaum merkliche Geste seiner freien Hand, bedeutete Alagos ihm zu folgen. <em>„Setz dich und gib mir einen vollständigen Bericht über die Ereignisse.“</em> Das war mehr, als der Hauptmann zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Offenbar hatte er Thranduil an einem guten Tag erwischt. Ehe Alagos sich setzte, entledigte er sich seines Köchers, des Bogens und seines Schwertgürtels. Die Waffen legte er neben einen der Sessel auf dem Boden ab, ehe er sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen auf das gemütliche Möbelstück fallen ließ. Seine müden Knochen dankten es ihm.</p><p> </p><p>Der Herrscher des Waldlandreichs, machte einen kurzen Zwischenstopp an einem kleinen runden Tisch, auf dem sich einige leere Weinkelche und ein gefüllter Krug befanden. Aus diesem schenkte er sich selbst nach, füllte einen weiteren Kelch und nahm diesen mit zu der Sitzgruppe, wo er sich seinem Hauptmann gegenübersetzte. Sein Blick glitt noch einmal missbilligend über die schmutzige Kleidung des Elben vor ihm. <em>„Tu mir den Gefallen und versuch die Polster nicht allzu sehr zu verunreinigen…“, </em>brummte er und reichte dem erschöpft wirkenden <em>ellon</em> das zweite Trinkgefäß. Alagos verdrehte lediglich die Augen, nahm den Kelch aber dankend an und nippte kurz daran. Er stieß ein genüssliches Seufzen aus, als die verschiedenen Aromen des schweren Weins auf seiner Zunge explodierten. <em>„Mh… Dowinion… womit habe ich das verdient?“</em>, fragte er neckend. Doch Thranduil ging nicht darauf ein. <em>„Der Bericht.“</em>, erinnerte der König ihn an seine eigentliche Aufgabe.</p><p><br/>
Alagos seufzte ergeben, atmete tief durch und berichtete dann, was genau sich zugetragen hatte. Vom Zeitpunkt der Entdeckung der Feuer in dem kleinen Dorf, wann am Wachposten Alarm geschlagen wurde, wie schnell sie am Ort des Geschehens eingetroffen waren und was sie dort entdeckt hatten. Der Blick des Hauptmannes wurde trüb, als er von den vielen toten Kindern erzählte, die er vorgefunden hatte. Der Ausdruck in den eisblauen Augen des Königs, wurde etwas sanfter, als der müde Elb von diesen Eindrücken berichtete. Thranduil wusste sehr genau, wie schwer es dem anderen gefallen sein musste, bei diesem Anblick einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Nach einem großen Schluck Wein fuhr Alagos in seinen Erzählungen fort. Er unterrichtete den König von den Ork-Kadavern, die sie gefunden hatten und von den Spuren der dunklen Kreaturen, die in den Düsterwald nach Süden führten.</p><p> </p><p>Er wiederholte noch einmal genau die Anweisungen, die er vier der <em>ellyn </em>in seinem Gefolge gegeben hatte. <em>„Mithralin sagte, dass das schwarze Gezücht offenbar einen oder zwei Reiter verfolgt hat. Es scheint also, als gäbe es Überlebende.“ </em>Alagos‘ sah kurz gedankenverloren in die Flammen. Erst nachdem Thranduil sich leise räusperte, zuckte sein Blick zurück zu seinem König. <em>„Was glaubst du, wie die Chancen stehen, dass sie noch leben, wenn deine Männer sie finden?“ </em>Der Hauptmann verzog kurz mitleidig das Gesicht, ehe er unschlüssig die Schultern hob. <em>„Ehrlich gesagt, schätze ich sie nicht sonderlich gut ein…“ </em>Erneut wurde sein Blick nachdenklich. Er starrte in die rote Flüssigkeit in seinem Kelch, als stünde darin eine Antwort auf seine Fragen. <em>„Und was beschäftigt dich noch?“</em>, fragte Thranduil. Er kannte seinen Hauptmann lange genug, um zu erkennen, wenn er an etwas zu knabbern hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Alagos hob den Kopf und erwiderte den Blick aus den eisblauen Augen seines Königs. <em>„Vor dir bleibt nichts verborgen, mellon nín, nicht wahr?“</em>, fragte er scherzhaft. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. <em>„Du hast recht, da ist noch etwas. Ich glaube, dass es weitere Überlebende gab. Oder zumindest einen. Jemand, der nicht von Orks verfolgt wurde.“ </em>Thranduil legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte sein Gegenüber nun äußerst interessiert. <em>„Und was bringt dich zu diesem Schluss?“</em>, fragte er. Der Hauptmann nahm sich einen Moment, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, ehe er antwortete. <em>„Wir fanden in einem kleinen Stall eine tote Menschenfrau. So wie sie da lag, wirkte es, als habe sie jemand so gebettet. Als hätte man ihr die letzte Ehre erweisen wollen. Man hatte ihr ein Schwert auf die Brust gelegt, wie man es bei einem Krieger tut, der im Kampf fiel.“ </em>Alagos nahm einen Schluck Wein und runzelte leicht die Stirn. <em>„Das Schwert war elbischer Machart. Noldorischer Herkunft, da bin ich ziemlich sicher. Ich fand das merkwürdig, weil die Frau nicht aussah, als habe sie zu Lebzeiten genügend Reichtümer besessen, um sich ein solches Stück leisten zu können.“ </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Thranduil, der ihm bisher ruhig zugehört hatte, zog eine Augenbraue hoch. <em>„Vielleicht lebte sie nicht immer in ärmlichen Verhältnissen.“, </em>gab er zu bedenken. <em>„Schon möglich.“</em>, erwiderte Alagos. <em>„Das ist aber auch nicht das Entscheidende. Klar ist, die adaneth starb durch einen Pfeil. Ein feiger Schuss von hinten. Das Geschoss war nirgendwo mehr zu finden. Jemand muss es also entfernt haben. Und erzähl mir nicht, dass Orks sich neuerdings darum scheren ihre Pfeile einzusammeln und anschließend ihren toten Gegnern die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.“ </em>Thranduil schnaubte leise. <em>„Höchst unwahrscheinlich, in der Tat. Aber das erklärt nicht, warum du denkst, dass derjenige der die adaneth nach ihrem Tod hergerichtet hat, noch lebt.“ </em></p><p> </p><p>Der Hauptmann wiegte den Kopf leicht hin und her. <em>„Nein, tut es nicht. Es ist mehr ein Gefühl. Und der Gedanke, dass niemand während des Kampfes die Zeit gehabt hätte, in Ruhe seiner Toten zu gedenken. Also muss dieser bereits vorbei gewesen sein. Vielleicht hatte sich derjenige verstecken können? Oder man hielt ihn für tot. Auf jeden Fall habe ich Amandir, Díriel und Galathir ausgeschickt nach weiteren Spuren zu suchen. Sie haben den Auftrag, den Überlebenden zu finden und sofort Nachricht zu schicken, wenn sie Erfolg haben.“ </em></p><p> </p><p>Der König blickte nun seinerseits nachdenklich ins Leere, als hätte er seinen Körper für einen Moment verlassen und hielte sich in weit entfernten Gefilden auf. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, ehe das Leben in seine eisblauen Augen zurückkehrte. Er sah Alagos wieder direkt an. <em>„Sollten sie Erfolg haben, sollen sie denjenigen herbringen. Vielleicht kann er uns mehr über den Überfall sagen.“</em> Alagos nickte zustimmend. <em>„Das war auch mein Gedanke. Möglicherweise konnte derjenige etwas beobachten oder belauschen, das uns weiterhilft.“ </em>Der Hauptmann schwieg für einen Moment, dann erhob er erneut die Stimme. Beinahe vorsichtig. <em>„Dir ist klar, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann, nicht wahr? Wir können nicht weiterhin die Augen vor dem verschließen, was sich im Süden zusammenbraut. Auch wenn es uns zurzeit nicht direkt betrifft, das wird es irgendwann. Die Spinnen breiten sich immer weiter aus und jetzt auch noch das Orkpack. Wo soll das alles hinführen?“</em></p><p> </p><p>Wie erwartet verhärteten sich Thranduils Gesichtszüge augenblicklich. Der eben noch freundschaftliche Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wurde wieder kalt und abweisend. Man konnte dabei zusehen, wie er sich verschloss und zurück in sein königliches Gebaren verfiel. <em>„Unsere Grenzen sind ausreichend gesichert. Soweit mir zugetragen wurde, wurde das letzte Nest dieser Abscheulichkeiten in Palastnähe, erst vor kurzem gereinigt. Es gibt also keinen Grund, wegen eines Überfalls auf ein kleines Menschendorf direkt in Panik zu verfallen.“ </em>Alagos knirschte leise mit den Zähnen. Offenbar war er nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen. Es gab nicht viele Angelegenheiten, in denen er und der König sich uneins waren. Aber die Frage, wie man mit der wachsenden Bedrohung in <em>Eryn Galen </em>umgehen sollte, war eine davon. Er setzte zu einem Gegenargument an, doch Thranduils herrisch erhobene Hand ließ ihn verstummen.</p><p> </p><p><em>„Ich nehme an, dein Bericht ist hiermit abgeschlossen. Nun geh, lass dir etwas zu essen bringen, nimm ein Bad und begib dich zur Ruhe. Du hast es nötig.“ </em>Das war eindeutig. Dennoch wollte Alagos nicht gleich aufgeben. <em>„Thranduil, du kannst…“ „Genug!“</em> Die eisblauen Augen des Königs blitzten vor Ärger, als er sich nun erhob und zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch ging. <em>„Ich habe nichts mehr zu sagen, hest. Ihr könnt gehen!“</em> Alagos war gleichermaßen wütend wie enttäuscht. Früher hatte Thranduil ihn zumindest zu Ende angehört, ehe er sich entschied, ob er seinen Rat annehmen oder abweisen wollte. <em>„Wie Ihr meint aran nín. Aber bedenkt bitte, dass Ihr Euch nicht nur Euer eigenes Grab schaufelt!“</em> Ehe der König, ob dieser Unverschämtheit völlig die Beherrschung verlieren konnte, stellte Alagos seinen halb geleerten Kelch auf dem kleinen Tisch neben seinem Sessel ab, griff seine Waffen und wandte Thranduil den Rücken zu.</p><p> </p><p><em>„Treib es nicht zu weit, mein Freund…“, </em>erklang es gefährlich leise und warnend hinter ihm. Doch Alagos war schlau genug, nicht mehr darauf einzugehen. Er wusste, in diesem Moment konnte er nur verlieren. Mit einem kühlen: <em>„Fuin vaer.“</em>, verließ er hocherhobenen Hauptes und zügigen Schrittes, das Arbeitszimmer des Königs. Die schwere Tür fiel krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss. Ohne die beiden Wachen davor eines Blickes zu würdigen, eilte er in Richtung seiner Gemächer davon. Er brauchte dringend einen Plan, um diesem Sturkopf von einem König beizukommen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* * *</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nola zog zitternd ihren feuchten Umhang etwas enger um sich. Sie fror erbärmlich, aber wagte es nicht, näher ans Feuer zu rutschen. Die ganze Situation war ihr nicht geheuer. Zu behaupten, die Dúnadan sei mit den jüngsten Ereignissen überfordert, wäre noch eine Untertreibung. Nachdem der Elb, der sich Elladan nannte, auch die Fesseln um ihre Fußgelenke gelöst hatte, bat er sie mit ihm hinüber zum Feuer zu kommen. Als sie kaum aufstehen konnte, weil ihr linkes Bein nach wie vor höllisch schmerzte, hatte er ihr aufgeholfen und sie gestützt. An seinem leichten Humpeln erkannte sie, dass er derjenige gewesen sein musste, den sie mit ihrem Dolch angegriffen hatte. Das machte seine Fürsorglichkeit noch viel unverständlicher für Nola. Somit rechnete sie ständig mit einem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel und einem tödlichen Angriff der Elben. Doch keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten ihr etwas tun zu wollen. Nicht mal der zu Beginn so aggressiv auftretende Elrohir.</p><p> </p><p>Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Elladan hatte ihr einen Platz auf einer zusammengefalteten Decke am Feuer zugewiesen. Somit war sie ein wenig vor der Nässe und Kälte von unten geschützt. Nicht, dass das einen großen Unterschied machen würde. Nass bis auf die Knochen, war sie ja schon vorher gewesen. Nichtsdestotrotz war es eine nette Geste. Und so erschöpft, wie sie war, hatte sie keine Kraft mehr gehabt, sich zu sträuben oder gar einen weiteren Fluchtversuch zu starten. Für den Moment blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich in ihr Schicksal zu ergeben. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie den beiden Elben erlaubt hatte, sich um ihr gebrochenes Handgelenk zu kümmern. Offenbar verstanden sie sich ein wenig auf Heilkunde, denn sie schienen genau zu wissen, was zu tun war.</p><p> </p><p>Während Elladan ihre Hand genommen hatte, hatte Elrohir an ihrem Unterarm gegengehalten. Ein kurzer Ruck und schon stand das Gelenk wieder so, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Allerdings war der Schmerz so heftig gewesen, dass sie sich einen gepeinigten Schrei nicht hatte verkneifen können. Und obwohl sie geglaubt hatte, dass ihr Körper gar nicht mehr in der Lage war, noch Tränen zu produzieren, ausgedörrt wie sie sich fühlte, hatte sie doch wieder einige vergossen. Während Elladan ihre Gliedmaße mit zwei einigermaßen gerade gewachsenen Ästen und einem Tuch schiente, war Nola in eine Art Starre verfallen.</p><p> </p><p>Seitdem saß sie mit angezogenen Beinen, den gesunden Arm darum geschlungen und das Kinn auf die Knie abgestützt da, und blickte ausdruckslos ins Feuer. Sie sollte sich Gedanken darüber machen, wie sie aus diesem Schlamassel entkommen konnte. Oder sich zumindest irgendwie zur Wehr setzen, aber dafür fehlte ihr eindeutig die Kraft. Und selbst, wenn sie noch Reserven gehabt hätte, an den Elben, die sich links und rechts von ihr platziert hatten, käme sie nicht vorbei. Die beiden unterhielten sich schon seit einer Weile leise in ihrer eigenen Sprache. Über dem Feuer hing ein kleiner mit Wasser gefüllter Kessel an einer aus Ästen gefertigten Konstruktion. Elladan hatte ein paar Kräuter hineingeworfen und rührte immer wieder mit einem langstieligen Holzlöffel in der Brühe herum, während er mit seinem Bruder diskutierte.</p><p> </p><p>Nolas Bewegung, als sie ihren Umhang zurechtgezogen hatte, schien allerdings die Aufmerksamkeit der Elben geweckt zu haben. Beide sahen sie kurz an, tauschten dann einen Blick miteinander. Die Dúnadan konnte sie nur auseinanderhalten, weil sie wusste, dass Elladan sich links von ihr niedergelassen hatte. Es war demnach Elrohir, der sich erhob und ein paar Schritte zu einem Baum hinüber ging, an dessen Ästen sie offenbar ihr Gepäck gesichert hatten. Als er zurückkam, hatte er eine Satteltasche und eine weitere Decke dabei. Erstere warf er seinem Bruder zu, letztere legte er Nola kommentarlos um die Schultern. Dann setzte er sich wieder neben sie. Die Dúnadan war so müde und abgekämpft, dass sie kaum reagierte. Nicht mal einen bösen Blick brachte sie noch zustande. Stattdessen murmelte sie ein leises: „Danke…“, und kuschelte sich in den wärmenden Stoff.</p><p> </p><p>Am liebsten würde sie sich am Boden zusammenrollen und einfach einschlafen. Vielleicht würde sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachen und feststellen, dass all die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen waren. Die Hoffnung starb schließlich zuletzt, oder nicht? Wobei das eigentlich längst geschehen war. Soweit Nola wusste, empfand man im Schlaf keinen Schmerz. Somit war ein simpler Albtraum nahezu ausgeschlossen, denn sie hätte gar nicht sagen können, was ihr gerade nicht wehtat. Ab und zu fielen ihr die Augen zu, doch sie schreckte immer wieder hoch. Als es abermals so weit war, wurde ihr ein Tonbecher entgegengehalten, aus dem heißer Dampf aufstieg. Es duftete verführerisch nach Kräutern. Sie blinzelte verwirrt und sah Elladan, zu dem die Hand, die den Becher hielt, gehörte fragend an. „Es wird dich wärmen und etwas gegen die Schmerzen helfen.“, erklärte er mit einem Lächeln.</p><p> </p><p>Obwohl Nola vor Erschöpfung kaum noch klar denken konnte, schrillten bei ihr alle Alarmglocken. Ängstlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Lieber nicht…“, murmelte sie abwehrend. Elladan hob fragend eine Braue. Sein Bruder lachte hingegen leise. „Glaubst du vielleicht, dass wir dich vergiften wollen?“ Es sollte wohl scherzhaft gemeint sein, aber tatsächlich war es genau das, was Nola befürchtete. Da sie es nicht wagte, den beiden das ins Gesicht zu sagen, schwieg sie verbissen und senkte den Blick. „Ich schätze, das denkt sie wirklich.“, kam es erstaunt von links. Elrohir schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Woher kommt dieses Misstrauen? Denkst du nicht, wenn wir dich hätten töten wollen, hätten wir das längst getan? Wozu die Sache hinauszögern?“</p><p> </p><p>Das fragte Nola sich schon die ganze Zeit. Nur kam sie zu keinem logischen Ergebnis. Und was die Frage nach dem Misstrauen anging? Sie konnte den beiden ja schlecht erzählen, dass sie bereits erlebt hatte, wie Elben unschuldige Menschen ermordeten. Zwar waren es nicht die Zwillinge gewesen, aber möglicherweise wussten sie trotzdem von dem Überfall. Nur nicht davon, dass jemand überlebt hatte. Und wenn sie dann eins und eins zusammenzählten? Sie würden Nola zwangsläufig als Gefahr einschätzen. Immerhin könnte sie irgendwann doch noch entkommen und ihre Geschichte irgendwo erzählen, wo sie Hilfe bekam. Das war sicher nicht gerade im Sinne der mörderischen Spitzohren. Nein, sie würde schweigen, bis sich eine Chance zur Flucht bot.</p><p> </p><p>Elladan zog die Hand mit dem dampfenden Gefäß zurück und seufzte leise. „Also gut. Nola, sieh mich an.“ Als die junge Frau nicht gleich reagierte, schnellte seine andere Hand vor und fasste sie sachte am Kinn, um sie mit sanfter Gewalt zur Ausführung seines Befehls zu zwingen. Sein Griff war bestimmt, aber nicht schmerzhaft und da Nola nicht provozieren wollte, dass sich das änderte, tat sie schließlich, was von ihr verlangt wurde. „Sieh genau hin.“, wiederholte Elladan, ehe er sie wieder losließ. Er hob den Becher an die Lippen, blies ein paar Mal sachte hinein und nahm dann einen großen Schluck daraus. Anschließend öffnete er den Mund und streckte Nola die Zunge raus, als wolle er beweisen, dass er die Flüssigkeit auch wirklich runtergeschluckt hatte. Spitzbübisch grinste er sie an. „Ich würde es kaum selbst trinken, wenn es giftig wäre, oder?“ Erneut hielt er ihr den Becher hin. Nola, die nun gar nicht mehr wusste, was sie tun, geschweige denn sagen sollte, starrte ihn einen Moment lang völlig verwirrt an.</p><p> </p><p>Letztendlich streckte sie aber doch vorsichtig ihre gesunde Hand nach dem Becher aus und nahm ihn entgegen. „Vielleicht Seid Ihr immun…“, wagte sie es dennoch, leichte Zweifel zu äußern. Elrohir schnaubte leise. „Sind wir nicht. Und ich bleibe bei meiner Frage: Woher dieses Misstrauen?“ Nola wandte den Blick nach rechts aber anders als erwartet, sah sie keinerlei Ärger in den Augen des Elben. Stattdessen lagen darin ehrliche Verwirrung und Interesse. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum die junge Frau solche Panik vor den Angehörigen des schönen Volks zu haben schien. Das war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für die Brüder. Sie kannten es, dass man ihnen faszinierte Blicke zuwarf, sie anstarrte und manchmal sogar anfassen wollte. Doch es war neu für sie, dass man ihnen mit so viel Angst und Misstrauen begegnete. Sicher, manche Menschen waren abergläubisch und ja, oft auch vorsichtig verhalten gegenüber dem unsterblichen Volk. Aber das kam eher in Gegenden vor, in denen man selten bis nie einen Elben zu sehen bekam. Dass das Mädchen aus einem solchen Ort stammte, schloss Elrohir nahezu aus. Allein auf sich gestellt, hätte sie nie so weit laufen können. Schon gar nicht in ihrem Zustand.</p><p> </p><p>Nola rang innerlich mit sich. In ihr stritten mehrere Stimmen miteinander. Die eine, die den Elben genau sagen wollte, was sie von ihnen hielt, was sie erlebt hatte, dass sie ihr Leben zerstört hatten und die zweite, die ihr riet ja die Klappe zu halten. Man sagte einem Mörder nicht auf den Kopf zu, dass man um sein Verbrechen wusste. Es sei denn, derjenige war selbst des Lebens müde. Und das war die Dúnadan nicht. Sie wollte leben. Und sie wollte ihre Mutter rächen. Dann war da noch eine ganz leise, dritte Stimme. Kaum hörbar fragte diese, ob es nicht doch sein könnte, dass nicht alle Elben gleich waren. Seit sie hier im Lager waren, hatte schließlich keiner von ihnen Anstalten gemacht, ihr etwas anzutun. Ja, sie hatten ihr ihre einzige Waffe genommen. Und diese hatte sie nach wie vor nicht zurückbekommen. Aber das war nicht wirklich verwunderlich.</p><p> </p><p>Sie hatten ihr Decken gegeben und gaben ihr nun etwas zu trinken, das angeblich die Schmerzen lindern sollte. Falls Elrohir die Wahrheit sagte und Elben nicht immun gegen Gift waren, hatte Elladan sogar bewiesen, dass es ungefährlich war. Vermutlich hätte er sich auch um die Brandwunden an ihrem Bein gekümmert, hätte sie ihm diese gezeigt. Zumindest schätzte sie den Elb so ein. Da sie aber nicht noch schwächer erscheinen wollte, als sie es sowieso schon tat, hatte sie diese Verletzungen für sich behalten. Hilfesuchend starrte Nola in den Becher, den sie nach wie vor unangetastet in ihrer linken Hand hielt. Die Brüder sahen sie abwartend an. Sie schienen zu spüren, dass die junge Frau Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte, und drängten sie nicht. Schließlich rang sie sich dazu durch, ihnen ehrlich zu antworten, ohne, dass sie dabei zu viel verriet. „Ich… ich weiß nicht, ob ich Euch trauen kann… Darum kann ich Euch auch keine Antwort auf Eure Frage geben…“</p><p> </p><p>Elrohir runzelte die Stirn. „Also bist du so misstrauisch, weil du uns misstraust? Na, wenn das keine aufschlussreiche Antwort ist.“ Elladan warf seinem Bruder einen tadelnden Blick zu, musste bei dessen irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck aber dennoch leise lachen. „Ich schätze, damit sind wir genauso schlau wie vorher.“, sagte er schulterzuckend. Nola verfiel in erneutes Schweigen. Statt sich noch einmal zu äußern, nippte sie nun doch vorsichtig an der Kräutermischung. Der Ältere der Zwillinge, sah ein, dass aus dem Mädchen heute nichts mehr herauszukriegen war und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, als Elrohir dazu ansetzte nachzuhaken. Seufzend gab dieser ebenfalls auf und griff nach seinem Wasserschlauch, um selbst etwas zu trinken. „Also gut… Dann kommen wir nun zum angenehmeren Teil des Abends. El, was gibt es zu essen?“ Der Angesprochene wühlte kurz in der Satteltasche, die sein Bruder ihm vorhin zugeworfen hatte, und zog zwei in Blätter gewickelte Gegenstände daraus hervor. „Was hältst du von Lembas?“ Zur Antwort wurde ihm eine Hand entgegengestreckt, in die er eines der Päckchen legte. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Nola. „Du hast doch sicher ebenfalls Hunger, oder?“, fragte er und hielt auch ihr eines der Päckchen hin.</p><p> </p><p>Wieder folgte ein Kopfschütteln. Doch nur einen Wimpernschlag später, strafte sie das laute Knurren ihres Magens Lügen. Das entlockte den Zwillingen ein einstimmiges Lachen. „So, so, gar nicht hungrig also, ja?“, zog Elrohir sie auf. Er hatte sein Lembasbrot bereits von der Blätterhülle befreit. Kurzerhand biss er davon ab und kaute genüsslich, ehe er demonstrativ schluckte. Dann brach er ein Stück von der anderen Seite ab und reichte es dem Häufchen Elend neben sich. „Jetzt nimm schon. Vater wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn wir einen Menschen in unserer Obhut einfach verhungern lassen.“ Nach kurzem Zögern stellte Nola den noch immer fast vollen Becher auf dem Boden links von ihr ab, um Elrohir das brotähnliche Gebäck abzunehmen. Sie betrachtete es fragend, roch daran und nahm dann einen winzigen Bissen davon. Die Brüder beobachteten sie dabei sichtlich amüsiert. Es schmeckte gar nicht schlecht. Andererseits fehlte nicht mehr viel und sie würde aus reiner Verzweiflung auch ein Stück Leder essen, wenn man es ihr anbot, so hungrig war sie.</p><p> </p><p>Plötzlich schoss ihr aber ein anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf. Etwas, was der Elb eben zu ihr gesagt hatte, störte sie. „Warum sollte Euer Vater von mir erfahren?“, fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Waren etwa noch weitere Elben in der Nähe? Das wäre eine Katastrophe. Denn dann hätte sie gar keine Chance mehr, zu entkommen. Die Zwillinge warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe Elladan das Antworten übernahm. „Nun, du bist offensichtlich verletzt. Also können wir dich schlecht weiterhin allein hier durch die Wildnis irren lassen. Wir wollen Morgen den Rückweg nach Bruchtal antreten und es wird wohl das Klügste sein, wenn wir dich mitnehmen. Dort kann dir geholfen werden.“</p><p> </p><p>Nolas Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Hunger und Durst waren vergessen, bei der Vorstellung, von diesen Elben in ihr Refugium verschleppt zu werden. „Das… das geht nicht! Nein, das könnt Ihr nicht!“, stammelte sie vollkommen entsetzt. Die Zwillinge, sichtlich verwirrt von dieser Reaktion, sahen einander kurz an, ehe Elrohir nachhakte: „Und warum geht das nicht?“ Erneut begann die junge Frau unkontrolliert zu zittern. „Ich kann nicht… Ihr dürft nicht… Sie werden mich töten…“ Das Mädchen war offenbar völlig außer sich. Sie versuchte sich auf die Füße zu kämpfen, wobei sie den Becher neben sich umstieß, dessen immer noch heißer Inhalt sich über ihr verletztes Bein ergoss. Sie jaulte vor Schmerz, als die Hitze sich durch den Stoff von Hose und Verbänden fraß und schließlich das rohe Fleisch darunter erreichte.</p><p> </p><p>Elladan sprang auf und versuchte, die wildgewordene Menschenfrau zu beruhigen. „Nola! Was bei den Valar ist denn in dich gefahren?“ Es gelang ihm gerade noch, einen Sturz der panischen <em>adaneth </em>zu verhindern. Auch Elrohir war inzwischen auf den Beinen, allerdings wandte er sich abrupt ab und starrte auf eine unbestimmte Stelle zwischen den Bäumen. Dort hatte er etwas rascheln hören. Die Pferde konnten es nicht gewesen, sein, diese standen auf der anderen Seite des Lagers und hatten bisher vor sich hingedöst. Auf Grund des plötzlichen Aufruhrs um sie herum, hatten sie die Köpfe gehoben und die Ohren gespitzt, blieben aber, wo sie waren.</p><p> </p><p>Nola tobte noch immer und versuchte sich nun, aus dem Griff des Elben zu befreien, der nach wie vor darum bemüht war, sie gleichermaßen aufrecht zu halten, als auch zu beruhigen. Elrohirs Stimme drang zischend an sein Ohr. <em>„El! Bring sie zum Schweigen! Sofort!“ </em>Elladan kannte seinen Bruder gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht so reagierte, weil das Verhalten der Frau ihn ärgerte. Er sah eine Bedrohung darin. Zwar wusste der Ältere der beiden noch nicht, welche das sein sollte, dennoch handelte er, ohne zu hinterfragen. Mit einem Ruck zog er Nola an sich heran. Sie prallte mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust. Der linke Arm des Elben schlang sich wie ein Schraubstock um den Oberkörper der jungen Frau, seine rechte Hand presste er unnachgiebig auf ihren Mund. Augenblicklich herrschte Ruhe. Entweder, er hatte die aufgelöste <em>adaneth</em> mit dieser Aktion aus ihrer Panik geholt oder sie in endgültige Schockstarre versetzt. Was auch immer es war, er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Sie schwieg. Schwer atmend und mit panisch geweiteten Augen, hing Nola in dem festen Griff des Elben.</p><p> </p><p>Jeder weitere Befreiungsversuch wäre sinnlos, das wusste sie. <em>„Was ist los Ro?“</em>, fragte er seinen jüngeren Bruder flüsternd. Elrohir hatte derweil seinen Bogen gepackt und einen Pfeil auf die Sehne gelegt. Diesmal richtete er ihn allerdings nicht auf Nola, sondern in die Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen. <em>„Jemand nähert sich uns.“</em>, kam die kaum hörbare Antwort. Die Dúnadan, die gar nichts mehr verstand, wand sich leicht in Elladans Griff, doch das sorgte lediglich dafür, dass er noch fester zupackte. Ein Rascheln war aus den Ästen eines Baumes, unweit von ihnen zu vernehmen. Sofort erstarrte Nola wieder, auch sie hatte das Geräusch vernommen. Elladans warmer Atem strich über ihr Ohr, als er ihr kaum hörbar zuflüsterte: „Ich werde dich jetzt loslassen, verhalte dich still und bleib dicht bei mir. Sonst können wir dich nicht schützen, verstanden?“ Nach kurzem Zögern nickte das Mädchen schwach. Zuerst verschwand die Hand vor ihrem Mund, dann ließ der Elb langsam los. Als er sicher war, dass Nola sich auf den Beinen halten konnte, schob er sie kurzerhand hinter sich und zog sein Schwert.</p><p> </p><p>Erneut ein Rascheln in den Baumwipfeln, dann ein leises, dumpfes Geräusch am Boden. Elrohir spannte die Sehne seines Bogens, bereit den Pfeil jederzeit loszulassen. Nola hatte ihre linke Hand unwillkürlich in Elladans Umhang gekrallt, halt- und hilfesuchend. So sehr sie sich auch vor den Elben ängstigte, für den Moment, waren sie ihr einziger Schutz. Etwas bewegte sich in der Dunkelheit, dann erklang eine wohltönende Stimme, in einer für die Dúnadan unverständlichen und dennoch inzwischen so bekannten Sprache. <em>„Ni mellon. Im Galathir o Eryn Galen.“</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>Übersetzungen:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>„Fuin vaer.“</em> = Gute Nacht.<br/><em>„Ni mellon. Im Galathir o Eryn Galen.“</em> = Ich bin ein Freund/Ich komme als Freund. Ich bin Galathir aus dem Grünwald.<br/><em>ellon</em> = Elbenmann / männlicher Elb<br/><em>adaneth</em> = Menschenfrau<br/><em>hest</em> = Hauptmann<br/><em>mellon nín</em> = Mein Freund.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The lesser Evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nola war, als griffe eine eiskalte Hand nach ihrem Herzen. Die Zeit schien stehen geblieben, als sie den Klang der Sprache vernahm, indem die Worte gesprochen wurden. Elrohir ließ den Bogen ein wenig sinken, blieb jedoch schussbereit. <em>„Minno i galad!“, </em>antwortete er fordernd. Zwischen den Bäumen trat eine, in den Farben des Waldes gehüllte Gestalt hervor. Die Hände gut sichtbar vor sich haltend, um anzuzeigen, dass sie unbewaffnet war, kam sie näher. Nola hatte es bereits geahnt, aber sobald sie den Fremden erblicken konnte, war es Gewissheit. Bei dem Neuankömmling handelte es sich ebenfalls um einen Elben. Er hatte langes hellbraunes Haar. Links und rechts von seinen Schläfen verliefen zwei geflochtene Zöpfe nach hinten, und verhinderten somit, dass ihm die Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. Die spitz zulaufenden Ohren, die so typisch für das unsterbliche Volk waren, waren so auch aus der Entfernung gut sichtbar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elrohir nahm den Pfeil von der Sehne und ließ den Bogen gänzlich sinken. Die Dúnadan sah ihn nur von schräg hinten, dennoch fiel ihr auf, wie erfreut der Elb wirkte. <em>„</em><em>Gellan nin, cen govo, Galathir o Eryn Galen. Was führt Euch so weit fort von den Grenzen Eurer Heimat?“ </em>Nola beobachtete, wie auch Elladan sich entspannte. Während der fremde Elb, die Arme nun sinken ließ und näherkam, trat der ältere Zwilling zu seinem Bruder. Die verängstigte Dúnadan verharrte, wo sie war, und betete zu Eru, dass sie einfach unbemerkt bliebe. Zunächst schien das zu funktionieren, denn keiner der Elben kümmerte sich für den Moment um sie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Der in Grün- und Brauntöne gekleidete Elb war nun ein paar Schritte von Elladan und Elrohir stehen geblieben und neigte höflich den Kopf zur Begrüßung. <em>„Elen sila lumenn omentilvo</em><em>.</em><em>“, </em>sagte er, dann hob er den Blick wieder. <em>„Die Erfüllung meiner Pflicht als Wache des Grünwaldes führte mich hier her. Doch ich erwartete nicht, dabei auf jemanden unseres Volkes zu stoßen. So erlaubt mir die Frage an Euch zurückzugeben: Was führt Euch in die Nähe des Waldlandreichs?“ </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Obwohl Galathir sich offensichtlich bemühte, möglichst exaktes Sindarin zu sprechen, war der schwere Dialekt, der vielen Waldelben zu eigen war, für die Zwillinge deutlich herauszuhören. Wären sie nicht schon so lange mit Legolas, dem Kronprinzen des Düsterwalds befreundet, hätten sie womöglich nur die Hälfte verstanden. Glücklicherweise hatten sie aber des Öfteren Kontakt zu den <em>Tawarwaith </em>gehabt und waren mit den Besonderheiten ihrer Aussprache vertraut. Die Brüder erwiderten die Begrüßung des Waldelben, indem sie ebenfalls leicht die Köpfe neigten. <em>„Ich bin Elladan Elrondion und das ist mein Bruder Elrohir. Wir ritten aus Imladris über den hohen Pass, um die Verfolgung eines Orktrupps aufzunehmen, der dort sein Unwesen trieb. Ein paar versprengte Kreaturen konnten wir niedermachen aber mein Bruder glaubt, dass uns einige entkommen sind. So folgten wir ihren Spuren, bis wir schließlich hier Rast machten.“</em>, antwortete Elladan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>„Imladris?“</em>, wiederholte der Waldelb erstaunt. <em>„Dann seid Ihr ebenfalls weit fort von Eurer Heimat.“ </em>Sein Blick fiel nun an den Zwillingen vorbei auf Nola, die das Gespräch ängstlich verfolgt hatte. Zwar verstand sie kein Wort, aber sie konnte auch keinerlei Feindseligkeit unter den drei Elben ausmachen. Obwohl sie es kaum wagte, zu atmen, war ihre Anwesenheit den aufmerksamen Augen des Waldelben natürlich nicht entgangen. <em>„Und wer ist Eure Reisegefährtin?“, </em>fragte er, wobei er die Menschenfrau sichtlich befremdet musterte. Es kam ihm seltsam vor, dass eine <em>adaneth</em>, die in Begleitung anderer Elben reiste, derart schmutzig und abgekämpft aussah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elrohir drehte sich zu ihr und machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, was die Dúnadan erschrocken zurückweichen ließ. „Ganz ruhig, er ist uns nicht feindlich gesinnt.“ Er trat neben das Mädchen und wandte sich wieder Galathir zu. „Ich fürchte, die junge Dame hier, ist unserer Sprache nicht mächtig. Sprecht Ihr Westron?“ Er hoffte, wenn er Nola in das Gespräch einbinden konnte, würde sie das womöglich etwas beruhigen. Der Plan schien jedoch nicht aufzugehen, denn der Waldelb schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nicht Westron gut.“, antwortete er, sichtlich angestrengt die passenden Worte zu finden. Das war nicht sonderlich überraschend, waren doch die wenigsten <em>Tawarwaith</em> für ihre Sprachgewandtheit bekannt. Viele von ihnen sprachen nicht einmal Sindarin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somit musste er eben für Nola übersetzen. Er begann damit, sie darüber aufzuklären, wer der fremde Elb war und woher er kam, während Elladan Galathir auf seine Frage antwortete. <em>„Ihr Name ist Nola. Viel mehr wissen wir nicht über sie. Unsere Begegnung war zufälliger Natur. Sie irrte durch dieses kleine Wäldchen, in dem wir die Nacht über rasten wollten. Woher sie stammt und warum sie allein ist, wollte sie uns bisher nicht sagen.“</em> Die genaueren Umstände ihres Aufeinandertreffens behielt er lieber für sich. Schließlich wusste er noch immer nicht, ob Nola wirklich vorgehabt hatte Faen zu stehlen.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Der Blick aus den blaugrauen Augen des Waldelben ruhte nachdenklich auf der Menschenfrau. Konnte sie womöglich die Überlebende sein, nach der er und seine Gefährten die letzten Tage gesucht hatten?</p>
<p>Nola war derweil leichenblass geworden. Nachdem Elrohir ihr gesagt hatte, dass dieser Elb aus dem Düsterwald stammte, war sämtliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Das fielen sowohl Elrohir, der nach wie vor neben ihr stand, als auch Galathir auf, dessen Blick weiterhin aufmerksam auf der Menschenfrau ruhte. An Elladan gewandt, sagte er: <em>„Meine Gefährten und ich verfolgen seit Tagen eine Spur, die hierherführte. Vor Kurzem vernahmen wir einen Schrei und wollten dem nachgehen. Ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass es diese adaneth war, die die Stille der Nacht störte?“</em> Der ältere Zwilling warf einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter zu Nola und seinem Bruder, ehe er antwortete. <em>„Nun, sie hat eine Verletzung erlitten, die einer recht… Schmerzhaften Behandlung bedurfte.“</em>, erklärte er ein wenig ausweichend. Ihn interessierte aber noch etwas ganz anderes. <em>„Doch wo sind die Gefährten, von denen Ihr sprecht? Und was für Spuren verfolgt Ihr, wenn Ihr die Frage gestattet?“</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Erneut musterte der Waldelb abschätzend die heruntergekommene Gestalt der Frau. Er überlegte kurz, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht schaden würde, den beiden anderen Elben zu berichten, warum er hier war. <em>„Unweit von den Grenzen unseres Reiches gab es einen Überfall auf ein Menschendorf. Orks trieben dort ihr Unwesen. Zunächst schien es, als habe niemand überlebt. Doch wir fanden Spuren, die in verschiedene Richtungen vom Dorf fortführten. Unser Hauptmann vermutete, dass es Sterbliche gab, die fliehen konnten und schickte uns ihnen nach. Mich und meine beiden Begleiter, führten die Spuren hierher. Wir teilten uns auf, um die Szenerie besser überblicken zu können.“ </em>Elladan lauschte den Ausführungen des fremden Elben mit wachsender Beunruhigung. Nun wurde ihm so einiges klar. Er wandte sich zu seinem Bruder und Nola um. Die <em>adaneth</em> hatte sich inzwischen scheinbar Schutz suchend halb hinter Elrohir geschoben, der Galathir unverwandt anstarrte und darüber vergaß, dass er eigentlich die Funktion des Übersetzers innehatte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Der <em>Tawarwaith</em> hatte seinen Blick derweil wieder auf Nola gelenkt. <em>„Es scheint mir, als sei sie diejenige, die wir suchten. Wir haben Befehl sie in den Grünwald zu bringen, damit sie unserem Hauptmann einige Fragen beantworten kann.“ </em>Elrohir erwachte augenblicklich aus seiner Starre und wandte sich nun zu Nola um, die in sich zusammengesunken und blass von einem zum anderen schaute. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos, weil sie nicht verstand, worüber die Elben sich unterhielten und Elrohir nicht mehr für sie übersetzte. Außerdem befand sie sich in einer unmöglichen Situation. Gefangen zwischen den Elben aus Bruchtal und dem Waldelben. In ihrer Angst hatte sie sich dafür entschieden, dass die Zwillinge vorerst das kleinere Problem darstellten. Es gab schließlich doch noch den Hauch einer Chance, dass die Brüder nichts mit dem Überfall auf ihre Heimat zu tun hatten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Stimmt es, wurde dein Dorf von Orks angegriffen?“, fragte Elrohir sie nun. Nola zuckte zusammen, als habe er sie geschlagen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an. Woher wusste er das? Ihr Blick glitt zu dem Waldelben, der sie immer wieder eindringlich musterte. War er dabei gewesen? Hatten die Elben schließlich bemerkt, dass sie überlebt hatte und verschwunden war? Und versuchten sie nun, sie zu finden und unschädlich zu machen? Nolas Mund öffnete und schloss sich, doch sie brachte keinen Ton heraus. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Was sollte sie tun? Konnte sie es wagen, sich den Zwillingen anzuvertrauen? Der Waldelb gab immerhin vor, ihre Sprache nicht zu verstehen. Somit konnte sie die beiden vielleicht einweihen, ohne dass der Fremde es merkte. Aber was, wenn die Elben doch alle unter einer Decke steckten?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Egal wie sie es drehte und wendete, sie befand sich in einer nahezu aussichtslosen Situation. Im Grunde hatte sie nur eine einzige Chance: Sie musste den Bruchtal-Elben vertrauen. Zumindest für den Moment. Für all diese Überlegungen hatte sie nur den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks. Der jüngere Zwilling, beugte sich besorgt ein wenig vor und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nola?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Diese stieß zunächst nur ein leises Wimmern aus. Sie musste etwas sagen, jetzt. Aber wie? Und was? „Nicht… nur… Orks…“, brachte sie schließlich schluchzend hervor. Elrohir runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, Elladan, der ebenfalls näherkam, fragte: „Wie meinst Du das?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doch ehe sie sich genug hätte sammeln können, um die beiden aufzuklären, war hinter ihnen erneut das Rascheln von Ästen zu vernehmen. Gefolgt von dem leisen Ruf einer Eule. Es antwortete eine zweite, aus einer anderen Richtung. Galathirs Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, ehe er die Hände trichterförmig um den Mund legte und den Laut eines Uhus nachahmte. Die Zwillinge fuhren herum, doch der Waldelb winkte beschwichtigend ab. <em>„Keine Sorge, das sind meine Begleiter.“</em> Kaum, dass er dies ausgesprochen hatte, kamen zwischen den Bäumen zwei weitere Waldelben hervor. Sie waren ebenso wie Galathir in Grün- und Brauntöne gekleidet. Einer von ihnen hatte rötliches Haar, der andere dunkelblondes. Als beide ins Licht des kleinen Lagerfeuers traten, stieß Nola einen erstickten Laut aus. Zu spät. Sie hatte ihre Chance vertan. Er hatte sie gefunden und diesmal würde er sie töten, dessen war sie sich sicher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In einer Kurzschlussreaktion drückte Nola sich eng an Elrohir und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, als könne sie sich somit unsichtbar machen. Der Elb war sichtlich überfordert mit diesem Verhalten, starrte zunächst etwas hilflos zu seinem ebenso ratlos dreinschauenden Bruder, ehe er dem Mädchen unbeholfen über den Rücken strich. „Ist ja gut…was ist denn bloß in Dich gefahren?“, murmelte er. Diese <em>adaneth</em> war nahezu unberechenbar. In einem Moment lehnte sie jegliche Nähe und Kommunikation mit den Elben ab und im nächsten warf sie sich einem von ihnen geradezu an den Hals. Wie passte das zusammen? Die Neuankömmlinge, Elladan und Galathir beobachteten die Szene mit ähnlich verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck. Elrohir hob entschuldigend die Schultern, dann entfernte er sich mit Nola ein paar Schritte von den anderen. Galathir räusperte sich leise und versuchte, die unangenehme Situation zu übergehen, indem er es übernahm, die beiden hinzugekommenen Waldelben vorzustellen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>„Das sind Díriel und Amandir. Wir wurden gemeinsam ausgeschickt, um nach dem flüchtigen Überlebenden zu suchen.“ </em>Galathir deutete auf den jeweiligen Elben, als er die Namen nannte. Dann wandte er sich an seine Begleiter und erklärte ihnen kurz in der Sprache der Waldelben, wer die beiden fremden <em>ellyn</em> und das aufgelöste Menschenmädchen waren. Elladan schloss daraus, dass mindestens einer der Neuankömmlinge des Sindarin nicht mächtig war. Somit grüßte er sie nur mit einem höflichen Neigen des Kopfes, welches von beiden erwidert wurde. Möglicherweise waren die mangelnden Sprachkenntnisse der Grund, dass Galathirs Begleiter sich bisher im Verborgenen gehalten hatten. Was erstaunlich nachsichtig gewesen wäre. Normalerweise waren die <em>Tawarwaith</em> nicht gerade bekannt dafür Konfrontationen aus dem Weg zu gehen. In diesem Fall hätte eine solche allerdings äußerst unschön ausgehen können.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Galathir schien seine Begleiter in das einzuweihen, was er von den Zwillingen bisher erfahren hatte. Derweil beobachtete Elladan Nola und seinen Bruder aus den Augenwinkeln. Und er war nicht der Einzige, der die Szene zwischen Mensch und Elb aufmerksam verfolgte. Auch der <em>ellon </em>der den Namen Amandir trug, schien die beiden nachdenklich zu beobachten, während er den Erzählungen Galathirs lauschte. Elrohir hielt die zitternde <em>adaneth </em>nach wie vor im Arm und redete leise auf sie ein. Es blieb Elladan ein Rätsel, was der Grund für die plötzliche Anhänglichkeit der Menschenfrau war. Erst kurz zuvor hatte sie klar gemacht, dass sie ihnen nicht traute. Dazu wollte ihr aktuelles Verhalten jedoch nicht so richtig passen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seinem Bruder ging es da ganz ähnlich. Entsprechend wusste er nicht so recht, was er nun tun sollte. Die Sterbliche war offensichtlich völlig verstört. Dennoch versuchte er erneut, ihr zu entlocken, was sie in diesen Zustand versetzt hatte. „Nola, was bei den Valar hat Dich so verschreckt? Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, dass die Waldelben uns nicht feindlich gesinnt sind. Und was meintest Du damit, dass es nicht nur Orks waren?“ Er sprach absichtlich leise genug, dass die anderen nicht unbedingt mithören konnten. Da er sich vollkommen auf Nola konzentriert hatte, hatte er nicht mitbekommen, dass die beiden Neuankömmlinge des Westron wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig mächtig waren wie Galathir. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass es besser war, wenn die drei fremden Elben nicht verstanden, worüber er und die <em>adaneth</em> sprachen. Und sei es nur, damit Nola sich nicht noch mehr aufregte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Einen Moment lang kam keinerlei Reaktion von der Dúnadan. Dann schien sie geradezu in seinen Armen zu erstarren. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Letztlich blieb ihr nur eine einzige Möglichkeit dem Zugriff der Waldelben zu entkommen. Sie musste sich den Zwillingen anvertrauen und darauf hoffen, dass sie ihr halfen und dass sie nicht ebenfalls dem grausamen Elbenkönig unterstellt waren. Dass die drei Fremden es waren, daran hatte sie keinerlei Zweifel. Selbst wenn Elrohir ihr nicht erklärt hätte, dass sie aus dem Düsterwald stammten, hätte sie es sich denken können. Sie waren in den Farben des Waldes gekleidet und strahlten eine gewisse Wildheit und Gefahr aus, wie sie nur den Waldelben nachgesagt wurden. Selbst wenn es danach noch Zweifel für sie gegeben hätte, spätestens der Auftritt des Mörders ihrer Mutter, hatte diese ausgeräumt. Sie hatte nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihn geworfen und dennoch hatte ihr Herz direkt einen Schlag ausgesetzt. Das dunkelblonde Haar, die kühlen berechnenden Augen, die aufrechte Haltung, als sei er es gewohnt Befehle zu erteilen und der Bogen in seiner Hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sofort hatte sie ihn wieder vor Augen, als er einen solchen Bogen senkte, nachdem er den tödlichen Schuss auf Maera abgegeben hatte. Das kaum merkliche zufriedene Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Dieses Gesicht hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Nola konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn auch nur einen Augenblick länger anzusehen. Ihre Pläne, diesen Elb zur Strecke zu bringen, waren vergessen, angesichts der all umfassenden Panik, die sie bei seinem bloßen Anblick ergriff. Sie schwieg einen endlos scheinenden Moment lang, atmete tief durch und sah dann flehend zu Elrohir auf, der seinerseits besorgt auf sie hinabsah. „Bitte…Bitte liefert mich ihnen nicht aus.“, flüsterte die Dúnadan kaum hörbar. Der Elb runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht. Warum sollten wir Dich ausliefern? Und vor allem wem?“ Nola wagte es einen kurzen Blick an dem <em>ellon</em>, der sie mit seinem Körper vor den anderen abschirmte, vorbeizuwerfen, dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht erneut an Elrohirs Brust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Der Mörder starrte direkt zu ihr hinüber. Sie konnte nur beten, dass er nicht verstand, was sie sagte. Zumindest würde er sie nicht sofort erschießen können. Stand der Bruchtalelb doch wie ein Schutzwall zwischen ihr und dem Waldelben. „Es waren Elben…“, hauchte sie nun verzweifelt in den feuchten Stoff der Tunika Elrohirs. „Elben aus dem Düsterwald. Sie führten die Orks an…“ Elrohir versteifte sich, als er diese Worte vernahm. Er packte Nola an den Schultern und schob sie ein kleines Stück zurück, um sie eindringlich ansehen zu können. „Was erzählst Du da? Das sind massive Anschuldigungen Mädchen, ist Dir das klar?“ Die Dúnadan starrte ihn aus angstgeweiteten Augen an. Er glaubte ihr nicht. Natürlich nicht… Warum sollte er auch? Immerhin beschuldigte sie Angehörige seines eigenen Volkes des Mordes. Wie hatte sie so dumm sein können, nur eine Sekunde lang zu denken, dass er sie anhören würde? Aber er musste ihr glauben. Er musste einfach. Das war ihre einzige Chance auf Rettung. Somit riss sie sich zusammen und erwiderte mit zittriger Stimme: „Ich habe sie gesehen! Ich war dabei als sie meine Mutter töteten…“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zufrieden sortierte er die verschiedenen Fläschchen, Tiegel und Töpfe in seiner privaten Sammlung. Sie alle enthielten unterschiedliche Arten von Kräutern, Tinkturen und Pasten. In den Hallen der Heilung schöpfte niemand Verdacht, wenn einer der hohen Heiler sich seine eigene kleine Apotheke zusammenstellte. Im Gegenteil. Jeder Heiler, der etwas auf sich hielt, tat genau das. Neben der Erforschung der Wirkung einzelner Stoffe gehörte auch das Sammeln ebendieser dazu. Und seine Sammlung war gerade wieder ein wenig erweitert worden. Er hatte seinen kleinen Ausflug genutzt, seine Vorräte aufzufüllen und ein paar neue Errungenschaften hinzuzufügen. Besonders eine davon, würde ihm gute Dienste leisten. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, ließen sich die Pläne des Meisters damit um einiges beschleunigen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er hatte es nicht vorab abgesprochen, denn er musste erst herausfinden, ob und wie sich seine Idee in die Tat umsetzen ließ. Und dafür würde er zunächst ein wenig experimentieren müssen. Etwas das kein Problem darstellen sollte, war das doch Teil seiner Aufgabe in den Hallen der Heilung. Jedoch konnte er seinen Herren nicht mit seinem Plan belästigen, ehe er sich sicher war. Der schätzte es nicht, wenn man seine Zeit unnötig verschwendete. Für ihn zählten nur Ergebnisse, keine Fantasien. Und Ergebnisse würde er liefern. Das war gewiss. Ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, während er den kleinen Schrank verschloss und sich umwandte. Leise Schritte ertönten auf dem steinernen Boden und kurz darauf tauchte ein großer dunkelhaariger Elb, in eine weite Robe gehüllt, auf. <em>„Ordreth. Wie ich sehe, bist Du bereits zurück. Hast Du gefunden, was Du gesucht hast?“</em> Der Angesprochene verbeugte sich höflich und nickte dann. <em>„Das habe ich hîr nín. Ich danke Euch erneut, dass Ihr mir diesen Ausflug ermöglicht habt.“</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ein Lächeln erhellte das strenge aber zeitlos wirkende Gesicht des obersten Heilers Thranduils. <em>„Nun ich unterstütze Deinen Wissensdrang jederzeit gern. Das solltest Du inzwischen wissen.“</em>, gab er zurück. Dann neigte er leicht den Kopf zum Abschied und rauschte an Ordreth vorbei in den hinteren Teil der Hallen, wo sein Arbeitszimmer lag. Der zurückgebliebene Elb sah ihm für einen Moment nach. Über kurz oder lang würde Alfuilos ein Problem werden. Eines, das beseitigt werden musste. Aber darum konnte er sich später kümmern. Zunächst würde er einem alten Freund einen Besuch abstatten. Galion schuldete ihm noch etwas und ihm stand der Sinn nach einem guten Wein. Damit ließe es sich gleich viel besser denken.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>Translations:</strong>
</p>
<p><em>Minno i galad!</em> = Tritt ins Licht<br/><em>Gellan nin, cen govo, Galathir o Eryn Galen.</em> = Ich freue mich Dich zu treffen Galathir aus dem Grünwald.<br/><em>Elen sila lumenn omentilvo.</em> = Ein Stern scheint auf die Stunde unserer Begegnung.<br/><em>Ellon</em> = männlicher Elb<br/><em>Adaneth</em> = Menschenfrau</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. To trust or not to Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Für einen Moment starrte Elrohir Nola lediglich an. In seinem Gesicht zeigte sich keinerlei Regung. In seinen grauen Augen hingegen schien ein Sturm zu toben. Langsam nahm er die Hände von den Schultern der Dúnadan. Ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, rief er nach seinem Bruder. „Elladan…“ Seine Stimme klang erstaunlich ruhig, obwohl er innerlich alles andere als ruhig war. Der Angesprochene tauschte gerade ein paar Höflichkeiten mit den beiden Neuankömmlingen aus, als er den Ruf seines Bruders vernahm. Sofort ahnte er, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Elrohir rief ihn selten beim vollen Namen. Außerdem schwang ein eigenartiger Unterton in diesem einen Wort mit. Elladan entschuldigte sich kurz bei den Waldelben, wandte sich dann um und ging auf Nola und seinen Bruder zu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Die beiden boten einen merkwürdigen Anblick. Elrohir stand da wie vom Donner gerührt und starrte das Mädchen einfach nur an. Nola hingegen, klammerte sich noch immer mit der gesunden Hand an dem Umhang des Elben fest und blickte nahezu flehend zu ihm auf. „Ro?“, fragte er vorsichtig, während sein Blick von einem zum anderen wanderte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Elrohir schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, antwortete jedoch zunächst nicht. Es kam selten vor, dass er sprachlos war, aber in jenem Moment wollten ihm die passenden Worte einfach nicht einfallen. Viel zu sehr schwankte er zwischen Unglauben und Entsetzen. Die Behauptung, die dieses Mädchen aufstellte, war unerhört und absolut unmöglich. Elben arbeiteten nicht mit Orks zusammen. Nie! Beim bloßen Gedanken an diese Möglichkeit bekam er eine Gänsehaut und eine unangenehme Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aber Nola wirkte so überzeugt von dem, was sie da sagte. Geradezu verzweifelt. Als sei ihr bereits klar, dass ihre Geschichte absolut unglaubwürdig war, sie ihn aber dennoch unbedingt davon überzeugen wollte. Sie schien ihm ehrlich. Kein Arg und keine Falschheit lagen in ihrem flehenden Blick. Nur panische Angst. Todesangst. Egal ob es stimmte, was sie da von sich gab, oder nicht? Fest stand, dass sie selbst unbeirrbar daran glaubte. Das war eine Situation, die Elrohir nicht zu händeln wusste. Sein Bruder war viel geschickter in solchen Dingen. Als Heiler fand er schneller die passenden Worte, eine aufgewühlte Seele zu beruhigen, als sein heißblütiger Konterpart. Elladan runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist passiert?“, versuchte er erneut eine Antwort von einem der beiden zu bekommen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nola schluckte und zog ihre Hand nun langsam zurück. Sie senkte den Blick zu Boden und schlang die Arme um sich, als wolle sie sich so selbst schützen. Die Dúnadan konnte nicht beurteilen, ob es gut oder schlecht war, dass Elrohir seinen Bruder dazu geholt hatte. War es ein Zeichen dafür, dass er ihr glaubte? Oder eher im Gegenteil? Bisher schien ihr Elladan der Ruhigere und Vernünftigere der beiden. Aber sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht einschätzen, wie er auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren würde. Elrohir machte keine Anstalten ihn aufzuklären, doch auch Nola brachte es nicht über sich, die Worte zu wiederholen, die sie so mühsam hervorgewürgt hatte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch Elrohir und er verfiel in seine Muttersprache, um seinen Bruder einzuweihen. Dabei ruhte sein Blick weiterhin unerbittlich auf der aufgelösten jungen Frau, die unter diesem gefühlt immer mehr in sich zusammensank. <em>„Sie behauptet, dass der Angriff der Orks von Waldelben geleitet wurde. Wer soll ihr das abkaufen? Und doch…schau sie Dir an…Nola scheint wirklich an das zu glauben, was sie da von sich gibt.“ </em>Elladans Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Sein Blick wanderte nun ebenfalls zu Nola, die hilfesuchend aus tränenfeuchten Augen zu ihm aufsah. „Er glaubt mir nicht, oder?“, flüsterte sie heiser. „Ich schwöre, dass ich mir das nicht ausgedacht habe…ich habe sie gesehen. Ich habe sie gehört. Sie sprachen von ihrem König und sie waren gekleidet wie diese drei dort.“ Sie machte eine hilflose Geste mit der Hand in Richtung der Waldelben, die sich etwas abseits, leise miteinander unterhielten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amandirs Blick wanderte dabei immer wieder zu den Bruchtal-Elben und der Zweitgeborenen. Er konnte nur einzelne Wortfetzen verstehen, dennoch glaubte er zu wissen, worüber die drei sich unterhielten. Die <em>adaneth</em> wirkte völlig aufgelöst und verängstigt. Seine Vorahnung bestätigte sich also. Sie wusste mehr, als gut für sie war. Und damit wurde sie zu einer Gefahr. Seine Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an. Irgendwie musste Amandir das Eisen wieder aus dem Feuer holen. Doch wie er das anstellen sollte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Warum waren sie auch so unvorsichtig gewesen? Eine Überlebende…die Regel besagte, dass es niemals Überlebende geben durfte. Was war aus dieser Regel geworden? Ordreths zunehmende Überheblichkeit, würde sie noch alle in Gefahr bringen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Söhne des <em>Peredhel </em>dieser Menschenfrau kein Wort glaubten. Die Stimme Galathirs unterbrach seine Gedankengänge und Amandir wandte sich wieder seinen Gefährten zu. <em>„Wir können nicht zu lange verweilen. Der Befehl des Hauptmanns war eindeutig: Die Überlebenden finden und in den Grünwald bringen. Das sollten wir schnellstmöglich umsetzen.“</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Díriel stimmte dem mit einem Nicken zu. <em>„Ich werde mit ihnen reden.“</em>, bot Amandir sich an. Von ihnen dreien sprach er das deutlichste Sindarin und auch Westron war ihm nicht fremd. Somit würde er auch mit der Sterblichen kommunizieren können. Während Díriel und er sich noch in den Schatten der Bäume verborgen gehalten hatten, hatte er mitbekommen, dass die Menschenfrau ihre Sprache nicht verstand. Das konnte durchaus von Vorteil für ihn sein. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass weder Galathir noch Díriel Westron sprachen. Um die beiden musste er sich also keine Sorgen machen. Selbst wenn die Sterbliche ihnen etwas sagen wollte, sie würden es nicht verstehen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Im Gegensatz zu ihm. Vielleicht würde er diese Tatsache zunächst für sich behalten. Galathir sah kurz zu den beiden Bruchtal-Elben und Nola hinüber. <em>„Gib ihnen noch einen Moment. Die Menschenfrau scheint mir nicht im besten Zustand, ihr Körper und ihr Geist haben Schaden genommen.“</em> Es passte Amandir nicht, der Frau die Zeit zu geben, den beiden Noldor alles zu erzählen, was sie wusste, aber Galathir war ihm weisungsbefugt, somit musste er sich seinem Wort beugen, wenn er unauffällig bleiben wollte. <em>„Sicher. Körper und Geist der Sterblichen sind so zerbrechlich…“</em>, antwortete er beiläufig. Den Blick dabei erneut starr auf Nola gerichtet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elladan hatte es derweil geschafft, sich aus seiner Schockstarre zu lösen. „Nola…“, fing er an, schüttelte den Kopf, suchte nach Worten, fand sie nicht. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte es erneut. „So etwas…das ist nicht möglich. Elben und Orks hassen einander. Sie bekämpfen sich, schon immer. Eine solche Zusammenarbeit würde niemals funktionieren.“ Seine Stimme klang sanft, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind reden, das es zu beruhigen galt. Auch er erkannte keinerlei Anzeichen einer Lüge in Nolas Verhalten. Dennoch weigerte sein Verstand sich, zu glauben, was das Mädchen da sagte. Er wollte sich eine solche Allianz nicht einmal vorstellen. Elladan kannte die Waldelben. Sie hassten die Kreaturen Morgoths ebenso sehr wie die Elben Bruchtals, Lindons und Lothlóriens es taten. Da gab es keine Ausnahmen. Dessen war er sich sicher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Die Dúnadan starrte die Elben einen Moment lang einfach nur an. In ihren Augen mischte sich der Ausdruck purer Verzweiflung nun mit Resignation. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, die Zwillinge zu überzeugen. Und damit stand sie Thranduils Schergen vollkommen schutzlos gegenüber. Wenn die beiden ihr nicht glaubten, würde nichts sie daran hindern, sie an die Waldelben auszuliefern. Und diese würden kurzen Prozess mit ihr machen. Sie hatte also nichts mehr zu verlieren. Und diese Gewissheit, löste ihre Zunge. Nachdem ihr Hals bis eben wie zugeschnürt war, fand sie nun die Fähigkeit zu sprechen wieder. „Ich weiß, wie sich das anhört. Das weiß ich wirklich… Bis vor ein paar Tagen, hätte ich eine solche Geschichte ebenfalls nicht geglaubt. Aber das war, bevor dieser Elb meine Mutter tötete. Er hat mir danach in die Augen gesehen und mich verhöhnt. Dieses Gesicht werde ich nie vergessen…bitte, wenn Ihr mich ihm übergebt…wird er auch mich töten…“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ihre Stimme klang tonlos und müde. Als sei sämtliche Hoffnung die Zwillinge noch überzeugen zu können bereits erloschen. Dennoch hatte sie es versuchen müssen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, zu überleben. „Dieser Elb?“, kam es nun von Elrohir. Auch er schien den ersten Schock verdaut und seine Stimme wiedergefunden zu haben. Mitleid regte sich in ihm. So unglaubwürdig Nolas Geschichte sein mochte, wie es sich anfühlte die eigene Mutter an einen Akt der Grausamkeit zu verlieren, wussten er und Elladan nur zu genau. Und irgendwas an der Art, wie sie die Geschehnisse formulierte, ließ ihn aufhorchen. Auch wenn Nola zu keiner Zeit wirklich entspannt gewesen war, hatte sie sich doch irgendwann ein wenig beruhigt. Die Idee, dass sie ihn und seinen Bruder nach Bruchtal begleiten sollte, hatte sie extrem aufgeregt. Aber richtig panisch war sie erst beim Anblick der Waldelben geworden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Meinst Du damit, dass besagter Elb…anwesend ist?“, fragte nun Elladan. Er war zum selben Schluss wie sein Bruder gekommen. Auch er bedauerte Nola zutiefst. Dennoch konnte er nach wie vor nicht glauben, was sie da sagte. Die Dúnadan sah von einem zum anderen. Hoffnung keimte wieder in ihr auf. Sie wollten ihr offensichtlich nicht glauben, dennoch stellten sie Fragen. Und sie hatten sie nicht ausgelacht oder gar direkt getötet, dafür dass sie es wagte, solche Anschuldigungen überhaupt auszusprechen. Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren. Also nickte sie schwach. „Es ist einer von ihnen…“, flüsterte sie und ließ den Blick aus angstgeweiteten Augen an Elrohir vorbei zu den Waldelben gleiten. Dabei stellte sie mit Erschrecken fest, dass der Mörder ihrer Mutter sie weiterhin unverwandt anstarrte. Unfähig seinem Blick auszuweichen, starrte sie zurück.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wie ein in die Ecke gedrängtes Beutetier konnte sie keinen Muskel rühren. Als würde er sie hypnotisieren, hielt der Blick aus hellblauen Augen sie gefangen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn für eine längere Zeit ansah. Und dabei fielen ihr einige Details auf, die sie unsicher werden ließen. Hellblaue Augen? Sie hätte schwören können, dass die Augen des Mörders ihrer Mutter dunkler gewesen waren. Ebenso wie sein Haar… Und waren die Gesichtszüge dieses Elben nicht etwas zu weich? Aber sie war sich doch so sicher gewesen. Alles an ihm löste Panik in ihr aus. Seine einschüchternde Schönheit, der starre Blick, die aufrechte Haltung… Dennoch war sie plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so überzeugt davon, dass sie den richtigen Elben erkannt hatte. Endlich konnte sie den Blick von ihm lösen. Er huschte über die beiden Begleiter des Waldelben. Sie sahen sich alle ein wenig ähnlich… Aber keiner der anderen löste dieselben Ängste in ihr aus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elrohir war Nolas Blick mit dem seinen gefolgt. Kurz beobachtete er das Blickduell zwischen einem der Waldelben und Nola. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bemächtigte sich seiner. Was, wenn an der Geschichte des Mädchens doch etwas dran war? Er sah zu seinem Bruder, suchte in seinen Augen nach einer Antwort auf seine Frage. Aber Elladan schien genauso ratlos wie er. „Welcher von ihnen ist es?“, fragte der Ältere der beiden schließlich leise. Der Blick der jungen Frau zuckte ein wenig rastlos zwischen den Waldelben hin und her. „Ich… Ich…“, stammelte sie. „…vielleicht…ich weiß nicht ob…“ Die Zwillinge sahen sie abwartend an. „Möglicherweise…ich bin…ich war so sicher, dass er es ist, aber…“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sie schlang ihre Arme etwas fester um sich. „Du warst sicher?“, hakte Elrohir nach. In seiner Stimme klang eine gewisse Ungeduld mit. „Das hörte sich eben aber noch ganz anders an. Wenn Du uns hier doch eine Lüge auftischst…“ Nola unterbrach ihn mit heftigem Kopfschütteln. „Das tue ich nicht! Wirklich nicht… Es ist nur…“ Sie kam nicht dazu näher zu beschreiben, was sie so plötzlich zweifeln ließ. Hinter Elrohir erklang ein leises Räuspern. Der dunkelblonde Elb hatte sich ihrer kleinen Gruppe genähert und stand nun direkt hinter den Bruchtal-Elben. Die Zwillinge drehten sich zu ihm herum. Keiner der beiden wusste so recht, wie sie diese Sache händeln sollten. Allerdings mussten sie sich nun schnell entscheiden. Elladan wünschte sich sehnsüchtig sein Vater oder Glorfindel wären hier. Die beiden hätten sicher eine diplomatische Lösung für diese Situation parat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amandir hatte sich das Schauspiel lange genug angeschaut. Auch Galathir schien allmählich die Geduld zu verlieren, weshalb er ihm schließlich die Erlaubnis gab, zu der kleinen Gruppe hinüberzugehen. Er schnappte ein paar Worte aus der Unterhaltung der drei auf. Und diese bestätigten all seine Befürchtungen. Die Frau hatte zu viel gesehen. Und offenbar hatte sie erkannt, wer an dem Überfall auf dieses vermaledeite Dorf beteiligt war. Er musste unbedingt verhindern, dass sie noch mehr ausplauderte. Warum hatte es ausgerechnet ein Dorf so nah an den Grenzen sein müssen? Es hätte genauso gut jedes andere sein können. Eines, wo der Überfall nicht direkt entdeckt worden wäre. Er räusperte sich leise, sowohl um seine Anwesenheit zu offenbaren als auch um die verfluchte Sterbliche zum Schweigen zu bringen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er wusste inzwischen sehr genau, warum sie bei seinem Anblick so panisch reagiert hatte. Was zuvor nur ein Verdacht gewesen war, hatte sie ihm unbewusst bestätigt. Und damit hatte sie ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben. Die Frage war nur noch, wann und von wem es vollstreckt wurde. Keiner dieser Gedanken spiegelte sich auf seinem ebenmäßigen Gesicht wider. Seine Lippen waren zu einem schwachen Lächeln verzogen, als er höflich auf Sindarin nachfragte: <em>„Gibt es ein Problem? Möglicherweise können wir helfen?“ </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nola stolperte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Jetzt konnte sie nichts mehr tun. Alles Weitere hing nun einzig und allein vom Verhalten der Zwillinge ab. Erneut war sie ihrer Gnade vollkommen ausgeliefert. Ein äußerst unangenehmes Gefühl. Elladan reagierte als Erster. Nachdem er Nola noch einmal mit einem intensiven Blick gemustert hatte, setzte auch er ein leichtes Lächeln auf. <em>„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Nur ein kleiner Disput um die Frage, wann wir nach Imladris aufbrechen wollen.“</em> Elrohir starrte seinen Zwilling kurz etwas ungläubig an, spielte dann aber mit. <em>„Ich würde es bevorzugen den Rückweg möglichst bald anzutreten, während mein Bruder der Meinung ist, dass Nola noch ein wenig Ruhe benötigt, ehe wir weiterreiten können.“</em> Er hob beiläufig die Schultern, als sei das tatsächlich das einzige Problem, das sie hatten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amandir runzelte leicht die Stirn. <em>„Nach Imladris? Mit ihr?“</em> Er deutete kurz auf die noch immer völlig verstört wirkende Dúnadan. Die Zwillinge nickten bestätigend. <em>„Sie benötigt dringend einen erfahrenen Heiler. Und ich denke in Imladris, kann ihr am besten geholfen werden.“</em>, erklärte Elladan. Er war sich noch immer nicht im Klaren, was von Nolas Geschichte er glauben sollte. Dennoch hatte er für den Moment entschieden, das Spiel mitzuspielen. Ehe er nicht Genaueres wusste, würde er das Mädchen nicht verraten. Glücklicherweise waren sein Bruder und er eingespielt genug, dass sie sich nicht extra laut absprechen mussten, damit dem einen klar war, was der andere vorhatte. Elrohir würde ihm nie in den Rücken fallen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Der Waldelb schien von dieser Erklärung allerdings nicht sonderlich überzeugt. Er wirkte eher ein wenig verärgert, wenn Elladan seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete. <em>„Ich fürchte, das wird nicht möglich sein. Unsere Befehle sind klar. Wir müssen sie mitnehmen, um den Vorfall klären zu können. Einen Heiler, kann sie auch in Eryn Galen aufsuchen.“</em> Elrohir hob eine Braue. <em>„Somit stellt Ihr Eure Befehle über das körperliche und seelische Wohl dieser Menschenfrau?“</em> Amandir blinzelte verblüfft, anschließend schüttelte er den Kopf. <em>„Natürlich nicht aber…“</em> Elladan unterbrach ihn mit einem gespielt liebenswürdigen Lächeln. <em>„Dann wäre das ja geklärt. Eine Reise nach Eryn Galen wäre in ihrem Zustand nicht möglich. Der Weg nach Imladris ist kürzer und weitaus weniger gefährlich. Es wird kaum im Sinne Eures Königs sein, ihm einen kranken Menschen vorzuführen.“</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nola wagte es derweil kaum, zu atmen. Wieder einmal, verstand sie nicht, worüber die Elben sich unterhielten. Lediglich die Worte Imladris und Eryn Galen waren ihr bekannt. Und anhand der Haltung und Mimik der Elben, erkannte sie, dass sie wohl einen kleinen Disput hatten. Vorsichtig wagte sie, zu hoffen, dass die Zwillinge sie nicht so einfach ausliefern würden. Auch wenn die Zwillinge nach wie vor nicht vollständig überzeugt waren, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. War der Gedanke, dass die beiden sie nach Bruchtal verschleppten, vor kurzem noch der Auslöser für eine ausgewachsene Panik gewesen, schien es ihr nun die weitaus bessere Alternative zu sein. Dort wäre sie immerhin vorübergehend sicher vor dem Zugriff des Elbenkönigs, oder? Zumindest hoffte sie das aus tiefstem Herzen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Der Waldelb war alles andere als begeistert. Wenn er den Zwillingen ihren Willen ließ, war die Menschenfrau außerhalb seines Einflussbereiches. Wer wusste schon, was sie den Elben in Bruchtal erzählen würde? Zwar waren Thranduil und Elrond von Imladris nicht gerade Freunde, dennoch würde der Halbelb sicher Kontakt mit dem Elbenkönig aufnehmen, wenn ihm gewisse Dinge zu Ohren kamen. Amandir konnte aber auch schlecht auf die Herausgabe des Mädchens bestehen, ohne eine offene Auseinandersetzung zu riskieren. Und wie sollte er das vor seinen Gefährten rechtfertigen? Also knirschte er nur leise mit den Zähnen und nickte knapp. <em>„Ich werde das mit Díriel und Galathir besprechen…“</em>, sagte er, drehte sich um und ging zurück zu den beiden wartenden Waldelben.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nola sah ihm unruhig hinterher. Erst als er bei seinen Begleitern angekommen war, wandte sie sich nervös an die Zwillinge. „Was habt Ihr ihm gesagt?“ Elrohir zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Dasselbe, was wir Dir vorhin gesagt haben. Dass wir Dich mit nach Bruchtal nehmen werden. Du benötigst offensichtlich einen fähigen Heiler. In diesem Zustand wärst Du im Düsterwald leichte Beute. Selbst Thranduil wird einsehen, dass Du ihm tot nichts nutzt.“ Elladans Blick ruhte nachdenklich auf der Menschenfrau, dann sagte er leise: „Und dann wirst Du uns das genauer erklären müssen.“ Die Dúnadan, die bei Erwähnung des Namens des Elbenkönigs sichtlich zusammengezuckt war, wich dem Blick des Elben aus, nickte aber schwach. Etwas anderes würde ihr nun nicht übrigbleiben. Immerhin gewährte es ihr einen kleinen Aufschub. Denn sie war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass die angebliche Befragung durch den Herrscher des Waldlandreiches nur ein Vorwand war.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Ich danke Euch…“, flüsterte sie recht kleinlaut. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Zwillinge sich auf ihre Seite stellen und sie vor den Waldelben schützen würden. Schon gar nicht, weil sie ihr weiterhin keineswegs zu glauben schienen. Vielleicht hatten sie es doch verdient, dass Nola ihnen ein klein wenig mehr Vertrauen schenkte. Und möglicherweise konnten sie ihr wirklich helfen. Sie biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, ehe sie eine gewagte Frage stellte. „Sagt…, seid Ihr dem Elbenkönig ebenso unterstellt wie diese drei?“ Sie neigte kaum merklich den Kopf in Richtung der Waldelben. Wahrscheinlich war es dumm, dieses Thema überhaupt anzusprechen, aber sie musste es einfach wissen. Wie sonst, sollte sie erkennen, ob sie sich nach wie vor in akuter Gefahr befand oder nicht? Elrohir stieß ein Geräusch aus, das entfernt einem Lachen ähnelte, welches er mit einem Husten zu verbergen versuchte. Elladan schüttelte nur schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Die Tawarwaith sind ein Volk für sich. Die letzten unter der Führung eines gekrönten <em>Elda</em>. Manche von uns pflegen eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zu ihnen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elrohir hatte sich derweil wieder gesammelt. „Du kennst Dich nicht sonderlich gut mit der Geschichte der Elben aus, oder?“, fragte er. In seinen Augen funkelte es vergnügt. Nola senkte verlegen den Blick, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht mehr als die wenigen Geschichten, die die Waldläufer gelegentlich erzählten.“ Auch ihre Mutter hatte ihr manchmal, von den Elben berichtet, aber diese Erinnerung schmerzte zu sehr, als dass sie sie laut aussprechen konnte.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Die Waldläufer?“, hakte Elrohir interessiert nach. „Du hattest mit den Dúnedain zu tun?“ Nola musterte ihn kurz abschätzend, dann antwortete sie mit einer Mischung aus einem Schulterzucken und einem Nicken. Sie kam nicht dazu, das genauer zu erklären, denn in der Zwischenzeit schienen die Waldelben ihre Beratung beendet zu haben und kamen nun alle drei zu ihnen herüber. Galathir hatte erneut die Führung übernommen, die beiden anderen hielten sich etwas im Hintergrund. Die Zwillinge schoben sich leicht vor Nola, als wollten sie das Mädchen somit von den Waldelben abschirmen. Ob sie das bewusst oder unbewusst taten, konnte die Dúnadan nicht einschätzen, aber sie war definitiv dankbar dafür.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Galathir setzte ein etwas angestrengt wirkendes Lächeln auf, als er sich an die Zwillinge wandte. <em>„Amandir sagt, dass Ihr nicht damit einverstanden seid, uns die Menschenfrau zu überlassen. Unter den gegebenen Umständen ist das nachvollziehbar, dennoch können wir unseren Befehl nicht einfach ignorieren.“</em> Elrohir spannte sich bereits an und schien direkt dagegen argumentieren zu wollen, doch der Waldelb hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. <em>„Wir werden nicht darauf bestehen, die Sterbliche in ihrem aktuellen Zustand mitzunehmen. Ich verstehe, dass ihr Zustand eine solche Reise derzeit nicht erlaubt.“</em> Ein beinahe mitleidiger Blick traf Nola, die unsicher zwischen den Zwillingen hervorlugte. <em>„Aber ihre Aussage ist unabdingbar. Darum wird Amandir Euch auf Eurer Reise begleiten und dafür sorgen, dass sie sich nach Eryn Galen begibt, sobald ihre Gesundheit es zulässt. Er ist ein erfahrenes Mitglied der Grenzwache und wird auf dem Weg durch das Waldlandreich für ihre Sicherheit sorgen können.“</em> Elladan und Elrohir tauschten einen kurzen Blick, dann sagte der Ältere: <em>„Das ist ein sehr freundliches Angebot. Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass wir ebenso in der Lage wären, sie sicher zu Eurem König zu geleiten, sobald ihr Zustand es erlaubt.“</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Während Díriel den Eindruck vermittelte, nicht zu verstehen, worum es in dem Gespräch ging und der Umgebung mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte als seinen Begleitern, verschränkte Amandir nun die Arme vor der Brust. Galathirs Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich derweil und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. <em>„Ich denke, Ihr missversteht mich… Das war kein Vorschlag, sondern der einzige Kompromiss, auf den wir uns einlassen werden. Wenn Ihr nicht einverstanden seid, wird die Menschenfrau mit uns kommen. Unabhängig von ihrem aktuellen Zustand und Eurer Meinung dazu.“</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>